


La concubina

by BellaAlabanccini



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, BAMF Loki, Dungeons, Elves, Loki is not a Jotunn, M/M, Political Marriage, Public Sex, Questionable consent given Loki's status, Throne Sex, Trickster Loki, in this fic - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: Omegaverse.Odín está muerto, Thor es el rey y Loki es un niño campesino de Aesir vendido por sus padres para ayudar a la familia. Es una práctica común cuando un miembro tan valioso de la sociedad nace en una familia empobrecida. Thor aún no ha tomado una reina y, a instancias de su amigo, asiste a una subasta. No tenía intención de pujar, pero ¿cómo podría negarse a sí mismo algo que olía tan inocente y dulce?Traducción autorizada por dorkylokifan.Todos los créditos son suyos.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	1. Una noche en el club

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Concubine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079442) by [dorkylokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan). 



—Thor ven conmigo —Fandral rogó a su rey. Odín había fallecido el año pasado y Thor había ascendido al trono a partir de entonces como el único heredero. 

—Para mí, asistir sería condonar tales subastas. Como Rey, sabes que no puedo ir —dijo Thor. 

Si bien la esclavitud no existía oficialmente en Asgard, era una práctica común para los campesinos pobres desesperados vender sus hijos omega por un alto precio a un comerciante de concubinas. Como el compañero más raro y fértil entre los Aesir, cualquier familia indigente con la suerte de tener uno nacido en la familia los vio como un medio para sacarlos de la pobreza. Desafortunadamente para los niños, a menudo significó una vida de esclavitud sexual para un noble que dio a luz a bebés como muestra de estatus y riqueza. Claro que los nobles a menudo vestían sus concubinas con las mejores telas y joyas, pero por las noches salía el otro lado de las cosas. El lugar donde los nobles invitaron a sus amigos a venir a sus hogares y ver a sus omegas realizar todo tipo de actos sexualmente humillantes ante una audiencia. No todos los nobles hicieron eso. Algunos incluso tuvieron la amabilidad de permitir que sus omegas obtuvieran una educación formal, pero la mayoría los vio como criaderos. Solo los omegas nacidos de las clases nobles fueron tratados con el respeto que les otorgaba su título. 

—Entonces no vengas vestido como el Rey. Use una capucha y mantenga la cabeza cubierta. Nos sentaremos en una esquina del pasillo y veremos el escenario. Si ninguno de los omegas es de su agrado, siempre puede pagarle a la matrona por un tiempo a solas con una de las prostitutas de arriba. 

—Fandral … —protestó Thor. 

—Un omega saciaría sus necesidades carnales y aseguraría que la línea de sucesión no dependa de los hombros de un solo heredero. 

—¿Y qué hay de mi futura esposa? Con quienquiera que me case tendrá que sufrir toda una vida de celos hacia una esclava de la cama, y yo tendría herederos de dos madres diferentes que compiten por el trono. Mi padre nunca tomó una concubina porque amaba a mi madre y sabía que tales divisiones familiares llevarían a una guerra civil. No puedo arriesgarme. 

—Entonces no críes tu omega, solo jódelo. Los sanadores tienen todo tipo de pociones para prevenir el embarazo. Realmente Thor, no tienes excusa. Cuando llegue el momento, puedes darle libertad a tu omega y dejar que se retire en una pequeña cabaña agradable en un pueblo agrícola en algún lugar. 

—Yo ... no debería. 

—Estás solo y necesitas una compañía más agradable que la mía. Tienes muchos amigos para pelear, entrenar y beber, pero nadie suave y afectuoso con quien puedas compartir tus cargas. Necesitas una esposa, pero hasta que ella aparezca necesitas un compañero de cama. No hay una regla que tenga que mantenerlos atados por el resto de su vida. 

—Fandral, ni siquiera yo puedo controlar el corazón de otro. Sabes que, si un omega forma un vínculo emocional conmigo, el vínculo durará toda la vida. Incluso si lo libero de mi servicio, aún me necesitaría. Separarlo de mí sería una crueldad terrible. 

—Mejor que chupar 50 pollas al día como lo hacen las putas beta y alfa. Simplemente no seas demasiado amable y no tendrás ningún problema. Vamos Thor, ven conmigo. Echo de menos tenerte en el pub conmigo. No te has divertido desde que te coronaron. 

—Yo ... yo ... estoy sin excusas —Thor dijo, haciendo que Fandral lanzara una sonrisa brillante—. Me arrepentiré de esto. 

Thor fue a su habitación y se puso una capa negra con capucha. Abordó un carruaje con Fandral y se dirigió al Alce Dorado. Era una especie de club para los nobles de Asgard. Si bien Thor no tenía intención de mostrar su rostro a la multitud, no tenía dudas de que los proveedores del establecimiento reconocerían a su Rey. También notarían su estado de vestimenta y mantendrían la boca cerrada. 

Esta noche fue la subasta de omega, que se realiza solo una vez al año. Algunos años había hasta cinco omegas a la venta, pero el año pasado solo había dos. De hecho, el año pasado había sido algo escandaloso como uno de los nobles, Lord Selvig había caído en tiempos difíciles debido a su juego desenfrenado y sus malas inversiones. Había subastado a su propia hija y ella había sido vendida a Lord Northman, una comadreja de hombre. Había obtenido un precio justo para estar segura, pero Lord Selvig ya no viene al Alce Dorado. ¿Cómo podría él, cuando las historias sobre sus actuaciones en su casa eran tan coloridas y populares? 

Thor y Fandral tomaron asiento en una mesa en la parte de atrás, cada uno pidiendo un tarro de cerveza y un plato de carne antes de que comenzara el espectáculo. La matrona siempre hacía que las putas de arriba hicieran un baile tentador para que la sangre bombeara antes del evento principal. Las mujeres, en su mayoría betas con algunas alfas giraban sus caderas sugestivamente mientras un tambor golpeaba detrás de ellas. Los omegas eran demasiado valiosos para ser expulsados de esa manera, y también se consideraban demasiado sagrados como para dejar sus úteros vacíos de niños simplemente por placer carnal. 

—Buenas noches mis señores. La subasta comenzará en breve, y este año el suministro de omegas ha sido tan escaso que solo tengo uno, solo un omega para ofertas esta noche —el hombre anunció. Un silencio sorprendido cayó sobre la multitud. 

—Es un hombre. Veinte años de edad. Su cabello es como el cuervo y su piel como crema fresca. Sus ojos brillan como esmeraldas, pero son sus movimientos los que te cautivarán. Tiene todas las características encantadoras de un hermoso omega masculino y su aroma es el más atractivo que he encontrado en mil años —él dijo. Varios miembros de la multitud gritaron: 

—¡Adelante! —al subastador. 

—Señores del club, les presento, el único omega a la venta este año, ¡Loki de Asgard! —el subastador descorrió la cortina y una ola de aroma omega inundó el pasillo. Sin duda al pobre hombre se le indujo su calor para atraer ofertas más altas de la multitud. El niño estaba casi desnudo, vestido solo con un taparrabos negro para ocultar sus genitales. Sin embargo, eso no ocultaba el río de resbaladizas manchas entre sus muslos. Aunque alto y delgado, cada centímetro de músculo en su cuerpo estaba tonificado por toda una vida de trabajo manual duro. Todo su cuerpo brillaba de sudor y temblaba de fiebre. 

El aroma embriagador golpeó a Thor como un puñetazo en la cara y su Alfa interior rugió en demanda. El cabello hasta los hombros de Loki estaba mojado y pegado a su piel húmeda y sus asustados ojos de ciervo miraban a la multitud, esperando un maestro misericordioso. Llegaron las ofertas. 

—¡200 monedas de oro! 

—¡500 monedas de oro! 

—¡550! —gritó Lord Northman. El hombre ya tenía dos omegas y tiene 19 hijos hasta la fecha. 

—!600! —gritó Lord Behur, un hombre feo y corpulento que tenía toda la amabilidad de un sapo. 

—2000 monedas de oro! —Thor bramó. Estaba de pie y todos en la habitación se giraron para mirarlo. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a su maldito instinto Alfa, se quitó la capucha para exponer su rostro. Los hombres a su alrededor jadearon. 

—Vendido, a su majestad el Rey por 2000 monedas de oro —el subastador tartamudeó. Thor cargó hacia el frente del pasillo. Subió los escalones hasta el escenario y barrió a Loki en sus brazos. 

—Puede obtener el pago al día siguiente con el tesorero del palacio —Thor dijo con voz severa. 

—Sí mi rey —el subastador tragó saliva, temiendo el encarcelamiento. 

—Se asegurará de que su familia esté bien compensada —ordenó Thor. Loki se acurrucó en los brazos de Thor como un gato, acariciando el cuello de Thor por su poderosa glándula aromática. Estaba temblando de fiebre y necesitaba atención médica. Inducir un calor en uno tan joven puede ser peligroso y Thor podría decir que el niño aún no era lo suficientemente mayor como para reproducirse. 

—Sí mi rey —Thor abandonó el escenario y el club, subió al carruaje con su nueva carga y dejó a Fandral atónito y solo en su mesa. Thor se quitó la capa y envolvió a Loki en ella como un bebé recién nacido. Loki miró a su Rey con ojos evaluativos. 

—No temas pequeña, no te haré daño —dijo Thor, ahuecando la mejilla de Loki. Loki gimió por el cosquilleo dulce que el suave toque inducido. Su polla estaba dura y goteaba y quería desesperadamente ser llenado, o al menos eso era lo que su cuerpo exigía. Dentro de Loki estaba aterrorizado por Thor. Él es el Rey y si es cruel, no hay una autoridad superior para él a la que pueda recurrir para un trato humano. La mente de Loki estaba calculando. De todos los nobles en Asgard, es el Rey mismo que Loki debe aplacar. 

El carruaje chocó contra el camino y Thor y Loki se empujaron uno contra el otro. El antebrazo de Thor rozó la polla de Loki y él gritó necesitado. Thor sabía lo que el pobre niño necesitaba para bajar la fiebre. Necesitaba liberación. 

—Shh, está bien pequeño. Tu fiebre es muy alta. Necesito ayudarte. Thor buscó debajo de la capa y el lomo de Loki para sentir el trasero de Loki. Loki se detuvo cuando el dedo de Thor rozó su polla y escroto, pero era la entrada trasera de Loki la que necesitaba atención. Thor insertó dos dedos callosos fácilmente en la abertura abierta y húmeda. Loki gritó y su espalda se arqueó, prácticamente doblando todo su cuerpo por la mitad sobre el regazo de Thor antes de quedar flácido. Él gimió. 

—Entiendo pequeña. Lo sé —Thor lo consoló. Las glándulas de calor de Loki estaban llenas de demasiada mancha, un efecto secundario de las drogas. Thor usó sus dedos para masajear las glándulas y darle a Loki el placer que necesitaba para llegar al clímax. Con el estallido de cada burbuja, más del dulce aroma omega de Loki salió de su entrada, empapando la mano de Thor. Se necesitó toda la fuerza de voluntad del Rey para no montar su precioso premio y llevarlo al olvido. 

Loki estaba gimiendo con un fuerte abandono y gritó una vez más cuando llegó al clímax, humedeciendo la parte delantera de su lomo. Proviene solo de la estimulación anal, el epítome del ideal omega. 

—Sabía que debería haberme quedado en casa.


	2. Cuidado tierno y amoroso

Thor llevó a Loki al ala de curación y lo acostó en una cama. Los sanadores lo rodearon y revisaron a Loki de pies a cabeza. Buscaron todo, desde defectos de nacimiento hasta enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Después de varios minutos de exámen, Lady Eir pudo dar un informe. 

—Es un omega muy saludable, Majestad. Pero también es muy joven y no está listo para la cría. Le dieron demasiado estimulante y necesitará mucha atención los próximos días. Si lo desea, puede dejarlo aquí y podemos atender sus necesidades. 

—Pero eso requeriría que uno de los sanadores lo tomará, ¿cierto? 

—A intervalos regulares, sí, mi Rey. 

—No, no permitiré que otro lo toque tan íntimamente. Él está a mi cargo. Informe a mi consejo que estaré indispuesto durante los próximos tres días. Cancele todas mis reuniones. 

—Si señor. 

—E informen a mi madre que he tomado una concubina —dijo Thor. Lady Eir arqueó una ceja ante eso. 

—Puedo ser rey, pero aún temo a mi madre, como lo hace cualquier buen hijo —dijo, haciendo que la sanadora le diera una sonrisa nerviosa. 

Thor tomó a Loki en sus brazos y lo llevó a las cámaras reales. Entro al baño y lo colocó en la bañera, haciendo correr agua tibia y quitando la capa. Fue sublime. Su polla solo podía llamarse elegante, ya que no tenía pelo y apuntaba hacia arriba en un arco agradable. También notó cicatrices en las manos, antebrazos y rodillas de Loki. Algunos de ellos eran claramente del trabajo agrícola, pero no podía estar seguro de otros. Thor se arrodilló junto a la bañera y nuevamente usó sus dedos para llevar al omega al clímax. Los gemidos de Loki resonaron en los azulejos del baño y su mancha nubló el agua. 

Thor sabía que estaba jodido. La belleza de Loki, la voz de Loki, la vulnerabilidad de Loki, llamaron a su instinto Alfa para reclamar y proteger. En todos sus años, de todos los omegas que Thor olió en la corte, nunca olió a nadie como él. Era como si las feromonas de Loki estuvieran hechas a medida para Thor. 

Thor vació la bañera con agua sucia, la llenó nuevamente con agua fresca y se metió con él. La polla de Thor estaba de un rojo enojado y sabía que no sería capaz de mantener su ingenio sobre él si ignoraba sus necesidades. Tiró de Loki hacia él y tomó su mano entre las suyas, usándola para masturbarse. Loki estaba tan exhausto, pero sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Agarró la polla de Thor, dejando que la mano del alfa marcara el ritmo. Thor acarició el cuello de Loki mientras se acariciaban, saboreando el hermoso olor de su pequeño omega. 

—Eso es pequeña. Toma el control. Sé que puedes —Thor besó el cabello de Loki cuando su brazo se hizo cargo de todo el trabajo de frotar el eje de Thor. Loki abrió los ojos y miró a Thor, buscando respuestas en su rostro. 

¿Sabes lo que me haces pequeña? Me duele por estar dentro de ti, oírte gemir mi nombre, pero esperaré hasta que tu cuerpo pueda manejarme. Estás bajo mi protección y no querrás nada. 

—¿Me vas a pegar? —preguntó Loki. 

—No. No claro que no —dijo Thor, sus rasgos se suavizaron y su corazón algo floreció. 

—Mi padre solía pegarme cuando bebía demasiado. 

—Nadie te pondrá las manos encima, Loki. Tienes mi palabra —dijo Thor. 

Loki acarició más fuerte y más rápido, haciendo que los ojos del alfa retrocedieran. Loki sonrió cuando Thor llegó. 

A Laufey nunca le gustó el alcohol. 

Thor besó de nuevo el cabello de Loki y se levantó del baño. Loki estaba con él. Habiendo llegado al clímax dos veces en tan poco tiempo, Loki se sentía mucho mejor y más alerta. Thor lo ayudó a salir de la bañera y agarró dos toallas para secarse. 

—¿Ya comiste? —Thor preguntó. 

—No desde esta mañana mi rey. Una costra de pan y un huevo. 

—Necesitarás más sustento que eso para sobrevivir los próximos dos días —Thor tiró de una cuerda convocando a un sirviente a sus aposentos. Se vistió con una bata y le entregó una a Loki también. Un golpe llegó rápidamente a la puerta. 

—Sí, mi rey. 

—Despierta al cocinero. Requiero una comida completa para dos, queso, pan y algo de postre también. Trae una jarra de agua y una de cerveza también. 

—Sí, mi rey —la chica dijo, y luego se fue. Loki observó a Thor y miró a su alrededor, decidiendo dónde debía sentarse. Había una bonita mesa con dos sillas para comer, pero Loki se sentó en la cama y se aseguró de mostrar una expresión vulnerable y hambrienta. Thor se volvió y vio a Loki tocando las sábanas y las almohadas, admirando su riqueza. Fue y se sentó a su lado. 

—Te estaré cuidando hasta que tu calor disminuya, pero después, me ocuparé de que tengas tus propias habitaciones privadas. 

—¿No te gusto? —dijo Loki, con voz llena de temor. 

—Me gustas mucho, pero no quiero dar más municiones a los cortesanos. No tienes la edad suficiente para la cría, lo que significa que te quedas aquí conmigo en mis aposentos, me quedaría con tu compañía por un solo propósito. Tal arreglo sería perjudicial para los dos —dijo Thor. Loki asintió con la cabeza. 

—Gracias mi Rey. 

—En esta habitación, en esta cama, soy simplemente Thor. Si bien debes usar la etiqueta adecuada, aquí somos amantes. Deseo escuchar mi nombre en labios tiernos, no mi título de un sirviente. 

—Nunca antes había dormido en algo tan bueno. Solo una sábana de algodón encima de un colchón de paja y una capa de pieles de animales que he matado a lo largo de los años —dijo Loki. Una cuenta se formó en su sien y goteó por su rostro. 

—Ya estás sufriendo de nuevo. Me temo que ninguno de nosotros descansará mucho esta noche —dijo Thor—. Ven, acuéstate a mi lado. 

Se levantaron de la cama y Thor invitó a Loki a acurrucarse en sus brazos. Thor metió la mano en la túnica de Loki y agarró su polla, acariciándolo. 

—¡Ah! ¡Thor! 

—Lo has hecho tan bien que quiero recompensarte —dijo Thor. 

Se miraron profundamente a los ojos mientras Thor liberaba a Loki. El omega hizo la cara de orgasmo más divertida que Thor había visto. Lo encontró increíblemente lindo y entrañable. Ensució el interior de su túnica y Thor lo besó. Loki sabía a menta y miel. Sus lenguas se masajearon juntas, creando una nueva intimidad. Loki tuvo que contener un chillido de alegría. Su plan había valido mucho mejor de lo que podría haber soñado. 

Llamaron a la puerta y Thor arrojó una manta sobre Loki para salvaguardar su modestia. El criado entró con la bandeja de comida. Dos filetes grandes, papas asadas, ensalada, pan, queso, vino y un pastel con algún tipo de fruta estaban presentes. 

Gracias Kelda. Te puedes ir —dijo Thor. La chica miró rápidamente a Loki, hizo una reverencia y se fue. 

La boca de Loki se hizo agua por el olor de la comida. Se veía mucho mejor que las escasas porciones de avena, verduras amargas y los cortes de carne más duros que tenía en casa, si lo conseguía. Fue a la mesa y se sentó, cavando de inmediato. Thor sonrió al ver a esta hermosa criatura obtener el cuidado que se merecía. Lo llenó de calor cuando Loki partió el pan y devoró las papas. Cuando mordió su primer bocado de carne, cerró los ojos y gimió. Thor pensó por un momento que Loki encontraría la liberación solo de la comida. 

—La comida es buena, ¿supongo?" 

—Esta es la mejor comida que he tenido, y eso incluye el tiempo que maté a un ciervo. Tuve que vender la mayor parte del cadáver, pero pude comer los órganos. Fueron maravillosos. 

—Háblame de tu familia. 

—Mi padre murió hace un año. Solo somos mi madre y yo. Soy su único hijo. Apenas sobrevivíamos en nuestro pequeño pedazo de tierra cuando mi padre estaba vivo, pero ahora que se fue, no podemos seguir con el trabajo y alimentarnos. Mi madre tiene problemas de salud y no puede hacer el trabajo de un hombre y dirigir el hogar. Se enfermó el invierno pasado y si no fuera por mis habilidades de caza, nos habríamos muerto de hambre. Le rompió el corazón a mi madre, pero negocié con el comerciante de concubinas para darle las ganancias de mi venta. El comerciante le prometió a mi madre un mínimo de 10 monedas de oro, más si las ofertas eran buenas. 

—¿Solo diez? Los omegas se venden habitualmente por cincuenta veces más. Revisaré a tu madre y si descubro que solo tiene diez monedas de oro, encontraré a ese comerciante y lo arrojaré a las mazmorras. 

—Gracias. Su generosidad me ha tranquilizado. Ya no tengo que preocuparme por mi madre y mi destino ha resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. 

—¿Que estabas esperando? 

—Bueno, en este momento pensé que tendría la boca llena de polla, no bistec. Probablemente embarazada, y en plena exhibición ante una habitación llena de nobles lujuriosos. 

—Eres un joven valiente y bueno para sacrificarte por tu madre. 

Incluso sin mi madre, mis opciones eran pocas. Esta noche fue una verdadera apuesta para mí. 

—Para mí también, creo que ambos ganamos.


	3. El barrio

—Oh pequeña. Lo estás haciendo muy bien —Thor frotó el suave parche de piel entre los omóplatos de Loki mientras Loki realizaba su primera mamada. Thor le había enseñado a Loki muchas cosas nuevas la noche anterior, excepto por la única cosa que su cuerpo realmente anhelaba. Después de todas las fuertes caricias y chupar la polla, Loki estaba listo para ser montado como un semental del Ejército. Thor, sin embargo, no quería arriesgarse a impregnar a Loki, por lo que a ambos se les negó lo que realmente querían. 

—Tienes que alejarte ahora antes de que mi nudo se atasque en tu garganta y te asfixie —Thor instruyó. Los labios de Loki hicieron un pop obsceno cuando se soltaron de la cabeza. Loki observó fascinado cómo la cabeza de la polla de Thor se hinchaba. Continuó usando sus manos para acariciar y bombear hasta que la punta estalló con una fuente de semilla cremosa. Thor gritó y una dulce sonrisa curvó sus labios. 

—¿Hice eso bien? —preguntó Loki. 

—Oh cariño, estuviste magnífico. Ven acá —Loki volvió a subir el cuerpo de Thor para acurrucarse en sus brazos. Observaron la polla de Thor temblar con cada chorro hasta que el nudo se desinfló. Loki sintió temor por haber empujado una cosa tan grande dentro de una abertura tan pequeña. Temía no poder manejar la tarea y, sin embargo, la ansiaba. Loki gimió de necesidad, acariciando el cuello de Thor. 

—¿Quieres mis dedos pequeña? 

—Quiero más. 

—Lo siento paloma, pero eres demasiado delicada en este momento —Thor buscó entre las piernas de Loki y hundió tres dedos gigantes en la abertura extendida. Loki echó la cabeza hacia atrás por instinto, sin siquiera pensar en lo que significaba el gesto. Al exponer la glándula de calor en su cuello, Loki estaba invitando a Thor a morderlo, dejando la cicatriz que lo marcaba como apareado. Y ¡oh! Cómo Thor quería ceder a esa tentación. Loki gimió, gimió y gimió cuando la mano de Thor chapoteó dentro de él. Loki vino y ambos hombres se acurrucaron el uno al otro, descansando de sus hazañas. 

—Una vez que te recuperes, tendré que averiguar qué hacer contigo. Eres demasiado joven para cumplir el propósito para el que te compré, e incluso entonces, un par de horas de intensa follada todas las noches no es una carrera. Necesitarás algo que hacer durante el día. 

—Puedo limpiar los establos. Amo los caballos. 

—Loki, eres una concubina real. Ni siquiera los nobles hacen que sus omegas hagan tareas domésticas. 

—Eso es porque están demasiado ocupados criando una camada de niños —dijo Loki. Thor tarareó de acuerdo. 

—Me gustaría aprender a leer —Loki declaró, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Nunca antes se le había dado la oportunidad de superarse a sí mismo. Su madre le había rogado al herrero local que le enseñara a Loki, pero el hombre se rió disimuladamente y rechazó la idea cuando vio la figura delgada de Loki. 

—¿No sabes leer? 

—No. He estado labrando la tierra con mis manos desnudas desde que pude jugar. 

—Entonces contrataré un tutor para ti y te educaré —dijo Thor. Loki besó a Thor con fuerza en agradecimiento, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. 

—Oh, mi rey, me has hecho tan feliz —dijo Loki, con la voz quebrada. 

—De nada amor. 

XxXxXxXxXx 

Frigga no estaba feliz. Su hijo y Rey había logrado causar bastante escándalo y ella no pudo hablar con él para obtener los detalles y controlar los daños. Ella no sabe nada de este chico que tendrá un estatus social sobre ella, y eso le preocupa. 

—Reina Madre, ¿me has convocado? —Fandral preguntó con su sonrisa traviesa. 

—Corta los encantos Fandral, necesito información. ¿Qué pasó?" 

—Podría haber alentado a tu hijo a buscar compañía y entretenimiento más allá de los muros del palacio —Fandral se encogió. 

—Ya se eso. ¿Qué pasó en la subasta? 

—Fue el olor más delicioso que he encontrado en su alteza. Verdaderamente, en todos mis años, y en todas mis destrezas, nunca he encontrado una criatura tan encantadora. Era imposible resistirse. El chico fue el único omega a la venta este año ... 

—Omega a la venta —Frigga se quejó—. Sabes que tales subastas son ilegales. Para el Rey mismo hacer una oferta abierta en tal evento es equivalente a legalizar la costumbre. 

—En verdad, majestad, la corona siempre ha tenido el poder de prohibir tales procedimientos. ¿Por qué su esposo nunca hizo nada para detenerlo? 

—Siempre habrá un mercado negro para tales negocios. Al menos en el Alce Dorado, los omegas pueden estar seguros de que serán vendidos a hombres de medios que puedan proporcionarlos y protegerlos. Una prohibición total solo conduciría a más secretismo y abuso. Por más que lo intentemos, no podemos proteger a todos los omegas de los inescrupulosos. Al tratar de mejorar su suerte, repartiríamos lesiones involuntarias. Las cosas son como son por una razón. Pero solo podía seguir siéndolo, mientras no se hablara de ello. Ahora Thor no tendrá más remedio que abordar el problema directamente. Puedes estar seguro de que los nobles ya están haciendo arreglos para adquirir omegas de otra manera. 

—El niño que Thor compró era un poco joven. 

—¿Que tan joven? 

—Sólo 20 —dijo Fandral. 

—Hmm, eso es joven. No se reproducirá por al menos otros diez años. Su familia debe haber estado muy desesperada. Solo espero que Thor sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ceder ante sus pasiones. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás planeando? —Fandral le preguntó a la astuta reina. 

—Nada aún. Tendré que esperar con el resto de la corte para ver con qué tendré que trabajar y para conocer a la nueva incorporación a la familia. Si alguien le pregunta al respecto, le dirá que Thor actuó por gran preocupación por el niño y quería protegerlo de ser violado. 

—Es joven pero no tan joven. Él es más alto que yo. Apenas podía llamarlo un niño. Adolescente tal vez, pero está completamente desarrollado en su cuerpo. Está en la última etapa de crecimiento antes de que un omega alcance la madurez sexual. No es que Thor pueda adoptarlo —dijo Fandral. Volvió a mirar a Frigga tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios. Frigga le sonrió. 

—Si mi hijo es el hombre bueno y honorable que crié, entonces ese chico dejará sus habitaciones sin marcar y con un olor sin reclamar. De ahora en adelante se lo llamará el protegido de Thor. 

XxXxXxX 

En la mañana del cuarto día sonó la campana de servicio y la costurera del palacio fue convocada a las cámaras reales. Este era el momento que todos los cortesanos, nobles y cotillas habían estado esperando. La mujer desapareció dentro de las habitaciones del Rey durante dos horas, y cuando se fue a su taller para comenzar la construcción de un armario completo. Una docena de chicas se dedicaron a cortar y coser varios atuendos para la nueva concubina del Rey. Un atuendo fue cosido a toda prisa y esa tarde surgió la pareja. 

Thor acompañó a Loki del brazo a la sala del trono. Como lo dictaba la costumbre, se colocó una almohada grande al lado del trono para que Loki se sentara. Thor había instruido a Loki sobre la etiqueta adecuada y se sentó en silencio mientras Thor continuaba con los asuntos del reino. 

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Loki, que vestía elegantemente con ropa conservadora que cubría por completo cada centímetro de piel, salvo por su cabeza. La costurera había hecho una túnica verde cazadora encantadora, con pantalones negros a medida con detalles dorados. El cabello de Loki también había sido cortado, exponiendo su cuello prístino y sin cicatrices. Loki también irradiaba ese olor empalagoso que anunciaba su cuerpo fértil intacto. Los nobles estaban teniendo dificultades para mantener controlados sus problemas. 

Thor profundizó en los problemas que esperaron mientras estaba fuera. Repasó los ingresos de la recaudación de impuestos del mes anterior, la sentencia de varios delincuentes y escuchó el informe de la cosecha. Con todos los problemas principales abordados, Thor finalmente miró al elefante sentado a su lado. 

—Hay un asunto más que abordaré antes de que concluya la corte. Es un honor presentarles a la gente de Asgard, mi nuevo pupilo Loki Laufeyson. Como muchos de ustedes saben, lo rescaté hace tres días de una subasta. Es un joven omega que aún no está listo para la cría. Estoy decepcionado de que alguien tan joven pueda ser sometido a los caprichos sexuales de las personas en esta sala. Pero más que eso, las historias de intriga sexual que abundan sobre los omegas que pertenecen a todos ustedes también me perturban. He decidido que ya es hora de que intervenga. Por lo tanto, es mi proclamación que de ahora en adelante cualquier omega comprado en una subasta se declarará un pupilo. A menos que se case con su omega, deben considerarse su hijo y estar sujetos a todos los beneficios que conlleva ese estado. Además, solo los compañeros de un omega pueden verlo desnudo. ¡Estas fiestas de las que sigo escuchando se detendrán! Aquellos que continúen maltratando a sus omegas serán sometidos a tiempo en las mazmorras. ¿Ha quedado claro? 

—¡Sí, majestad! —la multitud respondió. En un solo momento, Loki se convirtió en la persona más odiada en toda la corte. 

XxXxXxXx 

Loki se sentó frente a la Reina Madre y tomó un sorbo de té. Aunque ella le sonrió dulcemente, Loki sabía muy bien que lo estaba evaluando. 

—Escuché que Thor está contratando una institutriz para ti. ¿Cuánta educación tienes? 

—Ninguna, Reina Madre. Soy analfabeta. 

—Debes sentirte muy afortunado, considerando la forma en que han resultado las cosas. 

—Más afortunada que la mayoría, sí, estoy contando mis bendiciones. 

—Dices eso como si hubiera muchos en Asgard que están sufriendo. 

—Los hay Reina Madre. Las cosas están un poco turbulentas para las clases bajas en este momento debido al cambio en la gestión. El Rey todavía se está mojando y se pasan por alto ciertas cosas, pero estoy seguro de que una vez que su Majestad se oriente, las cosas mejorarán. 

—Esa fue una forma muy diplomática de decir que mi hijo está haciendo un trabajo terrible cuidando a los campesinos —declaró Frigga. Loki tragó saliva, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo de que ella vaya a hacer algo para castigarlo. 

—No necesitas estar asustado, querido muchacho. Eres de mente muy aguda. Rápido con un cambio de frase y muy observador. Te vi mirando a la gente en la corte. Es muy poco lo que se te escapa. 

—Le agradezco por los elogios Reina Madre. 

—No te estaba alabando —Frigga dijo, lanzando a Loki una bola curva para ver cómo la tomaría. Loki mantuvo la boca cerrada. Esperó un momento para ver si él se rompía y decía algo para llenar el silencio. Él no lo hizo. 

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones hacia mi hijo? 

—Para complacerle su gracia —dijo Loki. 

—Mmm, sí, puedo ver que lo complaces. Cualquier omega bonita puede abrir las piernas para apaciguar a un Alfa, pero tienes la ambición de Loki. Acostarse boca arriba todas las noches, dar a luz a bebés y engordar con la comida del palacio no es el camino que tomarás. Dime Loki, cuando hayas aprendido a leer y escribir y descubras todos los misterios del universo, ¿entonces qué? 

Quiero ayudar a la gente de Asgard. ¡Estoy cansado de ver a los niños pasar hambre mientras estos gordos bastardos pomposos en la corte gastan cientos de monedas de oro en una persona que tratan como basura! —dijo Loki—. Imponen impuestos a sus inquilinos y tienen cuotas de cosecha que son imposibles de cumplir. Cuando una familia campesina sufre una enfermedad o muerte, no se les muestra piedad cuando no tienen el dinero para pagar el alquiler. Son expulsados de su casucha y obligados a vivir en las calles o en el bosque como animales —Loki sintió que una ola de miedo lo inundaba por ser tan honesto. Seguramente Frigga lo ahorcará por hablar tan mal de la clase dominante. Lo que había dicho era traición. 

Frigga se levantó y rodeó la mesa para sentarse al lado de Loki. Lejos de parecer una debutante superficial, parecía una madre preocupada y le tomó la mano entre las suyas. 

—Ahora multiplique ese sentimiento por cada campesino que conozca. Thor es joven y nuevo en el gobierno. Todavía no ve las formas en que los nobles lo están manipulando. No tiene el beneficio de escuchar una opinión alternativa de alguien como usted. Thor ha dispuesto que aprendas a leer y escribir, pero eso será solo el comienzo de tu educación. Al menos un día a la semana, todas las semanas, asistirás a la corte con mi hijo. Te sentarás a su lado en el suelo, mirarás y escucharás. Cuando no estés en tus lecciones con tu institutriz, tendrás lecciones conmigo. 

¿Qué es lo que planea enseñarme? 

—El arte de la guerra política —ella dijo. Bajó la vista hacia el té, que se había enfriado—. Bueno, te he tirado las orejas lo suficiente por un día y Thor te estará buscando. Debería dejarte ir. 

—Le agradezco, Reina Madre —Loki se levantó y se volvió para irse. 

—Loki, hay una cosa que me preguntaba —Frigga dijo con una voz alegre y alegre. Un escalofrío subió por la columna de Loki. Él se volvió para mirarla. 

—Sí, Reina Madre. 

—¿Cuál era exactamente tu plan? Esperabas ser comprado por un noble, jodido, humillado y finalmente impregnado. Sabías que todas esas cosas sucederían si alguien más que Thor te hubiera comprado. ¿Qué ibas a hacer ... DESPUÉS? —Frigga miró a Loki a los ojos. Loki supo en ese momento que quería una respuesta honesta; no importa cuán traidora o condenatoria. Y si él mentía, ella lo vería. 

—Sembrar las semillas de la revolución desde adentro —Loki dijo en voz baja. 

—Entonces es el destino que terminaste aquí, en una posición de poder para efectuar el cambio. Te doy la bienvenida a la familia. 

—Gracias Reina Madre. 

—Llámame Frigga queridop. Te veré mañana en las clases. Loki se volvió y trató con toda su fuerza de voluntad, no salir corriendo de la habitación. 

Frigga observó a Loki irse y ella agradeció a las Nornas. Podía verlo dando a luz a un ejército de niños, amado por todos los omegas y sirvientes de los nobles. 

—Él tiene carisma. Ese chico es peligroso, y si hubiera terminado en otro lugar, Thor habría tenido un problema en sus manos en solo unos años.


	4. Propósito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki se instala.

Durante su segundo día completo en el palacio, Loki se dio cuenta de que estaba en una posición de poder. Comenzó con las miradas hambrientas de cada Alfa que pasaba. Aunque era demasiado joven para ser criado, todavía estaba emitiendo ese aroma omega no reclamado, gracias en gran parte a que su primer calor fue inducido artificialmente. Era publicidad falsa realmente, pero el efecto trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Loki. Él era, a todos los efectos, propiedad personal del Rey. Llámalo pupilo, llámalo concubina, llámalo esclavo bien cuidado; todo se reducía a lo mismo. Loki era intocable. Si Loki incluso insinuó que otra persona lo miró de una manera que le pareció ofensiva, Thor estaría en su derecho como Alfa y Rey de que le sirvieran las otras bolas de Alfa para el almuerzo. Lo más probable es que Thor los cortaría él mismo. 

La otra cosa que notó fue la forma en que se vestían los otros omegas. Los omegas nacidos en una casa noble estaban bien vestidos y solo se distinguían por el olor. Pero los omegas nacidos de campesinos y vendidos a un noble estaban vestidos provocativamente. Si bien su tejido era rico y sus joyas grandes y coloridas, el corte de su ropa era ofensivamente revelador. Las mujeres tenían sus abdómenes expuestos y profundos cuellos en V que mostraban sus senos. Todos los machos usaban chalecos endebles que mostraban sus cofres. Loki ha visto prostitutas profesionales en su ropa de trabajo con más cobertura que eso. Por el contrario, estaba cubierto desde el cuello a la muñeca hasta el tobillo con ningún parche de piel expuesto. Su forma desnuda era solo para los ojos de Thor. Loki hizo una nota mental para nunca quitarse la camisa en público, sin importar la circunstancia. 

Se presentó a un grupo de ellos que estaban pasando el rato en los jardines. 

—Hola. Soy Loki Soy nuevo aquí —Loki dijo con una cálida sonrisa amistosa. 

—Sabemos quién eres. Eres el omega más afortunado de toda la creación —dijo un omega de cabello oscuro con ojos marrones. Tenía odio en sus ojos cuando miraba a Loki. Los otros también lo hicieron en menor grado. Todos estaban celosos. Había tres omegas femeninos y dos omegas masculinos, aunque técnicamente, todos los omegas son femeninos. Es solo que algunos de ellos tienen vello facial, hombros anchos y pollas también. Los omegas de doble sexo fueron los más raros y, por lo tanto, los más valiosos. Pero ninguno de estos omegas quedó impresionado por Loki en lo más mínimo. 

—Lo que quiero saber es ¿qué te hace tan malditamente especial? —el hombre pelirrojo preguntó. 

—Nada. Simplemente tuvo suerte —la mujer rubia dijo. 

—Oh ya veo —dijo Loki—. Y aquí pensé que podría hacer amigos. Que tendría a alguien con quien compartir mis preocupaciones y mis cargas, tal vez incluso hablar con el Rey sobre cómo tratan a mis amigos sus compañeros. Pero a ustedes, idiotas cabezas vacías, les gusta quemar las conexiones pronto. Buscaré compañía con un grupo más inteligente. Gracias por tu sinceridad —dijo y giró sobre sus talones, dejando a los demás detrás maldiciendo su propia mezquindad. 

Loki volvió a sus aposentos para escribir una carta a su madre. No se había comunicado con Farbauti hace casi una semana, y estaba ansioso por saber cuánto del oro de Thor la había alcanzado. Nornas seguro estaba dispuesta a almacenar los armarios de la cocina de su nueva casa llenos de la mejor comida disponible. Pero conociéndola, probablemente estaba sirviendo un caldero de sopa que había hecho a todos los campesinos de la ciudad. Ella siempre fue una mujer generosa. Le hizo saber que estaba bien y que una vez que las cosas se calmaran le pediría permiso a Thor para visitarla, lo que estaba seguro de que Thor le concedería. Le contó todas las cosas maravillosas que tenía, y que no, no solo estaba diciendo estas cosas para que se sintiera mejor. 

Hizo que un mensajero recogiera su carta para entregarla y pasó el resto del día en su habitación. Tomó un baño de burbujas y jugó en el agua caliente, frotando cada centímetro de su cuerpo dos veces y luego permaneció en el baño hasta que el agua estaba helada. Porque pudo. Ordenó su cena a su habitación y cenó en un plato humeante de tabla asada, frutas azucaradas y una jarra de hidromiel. Se durmió y soñó el sueño más feliz que había tenido en toda su vida. 

—Te he extrañado mi Rey —Loki le susurró a Thor. 

Los últimos tres días habían sido un torbellino. Sus nuevas habitaciones en el palacio estaban al lado de las de Thor y eran increíblemente lujosas. Había tenido su primera lección con su institutriz esa mañana. Tenía el libro de runas en la mano para memorizar más tarde. No podía esperar a leer lo suficientemente bien como para escoger libros de la biblioteca del palacio por su cuenta. Frigga también lo mantuvo ocupado enseñándole más etiqueta real en varios entornos. Se encogió ante el recuerdo de esa primera comida con Thor. El hombre debe haber pensado que Loki era un grosero con la forma en que había devorado su comida como una bestia salvaje. 

—Yo también te he extrañado. ¿Te estás acomodando bien? 

—Si. Tu madre tuvo la amabilidad de enseñarme modales en la mesa esta tarde. 

—Entonces te sentarás a mi lado en la mesa alta en la cena de esta noche en celebración. 

—¿Me llevarás a recorrer los jardines? No he tenido tiempo de verlos todavía —preguntó Loki. 

—Sera un placer —Thor dijo. 

—Debo confesar que estos últimos días se han sentido como un sueño. Mi cama es suave como una nube, la comida es rica y deliciosa. No quiero nada ahora y no he hecho nada para ganarlo. 

—Loki, no quiero que sientas que necesitas complacerme para ganarte la vida. No eres una puta, quise decir lo que dije en la sala del trono. Las nuevas reglas se aplican a mí también. No te he apareado. Mi madre habla bien de usted y siente que tiene el potencial de convertirse en un valioso asesor en mi corte. Tome su tiempo. Aprende todo lo que puedas. Disfruta lo que queda de tu juventud antes de que te lleve tu primer calor verdadero. 

—¿Me tomarás cuando llegue el momento? 

—Desearía poder responderte Loki, pero no puedo. Debo dejar abierta la puerta a un matrimonio político con otro reino, si surge la necesidad. Estar emparejado contigo y casado con otro crearía muchos problemas para la línea de sucesión —Thor dijo en un tono cariñoso, casi paternal. Thor le estaba hablando a Loki como un Rey hablando a su tema. Paternal, no era el tipo de sentimiento que Loki quería fomentar en Thor. Quedó claro que Thor pensaba en Loki como una responsabilidad que necesitaba cuidados y protección, pero poco más. 

Pasaron los rosales y las gardenias. El perfume de flores fragantes llenaba el aire cuando el sol se ponía en el oeste. El crepúsculo dorado hizo que todo brillara. Loki se apoyó en el marco masivo de Thor saboreando la sensación de todo ese poderoso músculo Alfa. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan fácilmente distraído por el olor y la presencia del Alfa de los Alfas. Loki era contrario por naturaleza, y amaba la confrontación. Él prosperó en ello de hecho. Loki odiaba su naturaleza omega a veces. Le molestaba que ahora tuviera un ilógico deseo de inclinarse, con el culo desnudo, y presentar su agujero para ser arado como un campo de trigo a cualquier alfa con un aroma seductor. Thor en particular. 

Thor era mucho más, mucho mejor que cualquier otro alfa que Loki haya encontrado. Tenía el tipo de autocontrol y moralidad que solo el verdadero poder podía permitirse. Loki sabía que, para ganarse a Thor, necesitaría mejorar. Tendría que convertirse en alguien en quien Thor pudiera confiar, pudiera sentir que era un socio completo. Tiene diez años para trabajar en sí mismo. Diez años para transformarse en la criatura más intelectual, culta, elegante y mundana que Thor consideraría digna del título de Reina de Asgard. 

Loki entablaría una amistad con Thor, una intimidad inocente. Sería la sombra del hombre y se esforzaría por ser el oído al que Thor descargaría todas sus cargas. Y cuando llegara el día en que su primer calor verdadero lo declarara listo para el apareamiento, se aseguraría de que Thor estuviera allí para arar la cosecha. 

Está es una nota de la autora original en el siguiente capítulo, por el error con Loki: 

Como algunos de ustedes pueden haber notado o no, cometí un error bastante evidente en mi último capítulo. ¿Cómo puede Loki escribirle una carta a su madre cuando es analfabeto? (Y su madre probablemente tampoco pueda leerlo). A esto le digo ... ¡Oh, mira la ardilla, allá detrás de ti! No el hombre detrás de la cortina. Estos no son los droides que estás buscando. Magia, unicornios, destellos ... y cerveza. 

Supongamos que Loki dictó la carta a un paje y esperaba que su madre le pidiera a un vecino que se la leyera.


	5. Derramando piel

Loki escuchó en silencio mientras Thor discutía el estado de los militares de Asgard. Aprobó un presupuesto para pagar 1,000 nuevas espadas y 200 hachas de batalla. Estaba a punto de escuchar un informe del crimen cuando un chico de aspecto muy familiar entró corriendo a la sala del trono y se arrodilló ante Thor. Estaba agarrando una carta en la mano. 

—Levántate pequeño. ¿Cuál es tu mensaje urgente para tu Rey? 

El chico se levantó. Con una tez rojiza y una voz que graznaba de un lado a otro entre un hombre joven y un hombre adulto, sus ojos se posaron en Loki y tragó saliva. 

—Tengo noticias para su Majestad del recado que me hizo esta mañana". 

—¿Y qué palabras tienes? —Thor preguntó. 

—Busqué a la señora para hablar con ella y verificar que había recibido el pago adecuado —el chico se detuvo nuevamente, mirando a Loki. 

Loki se puso de pie cuando el miedo le erizó la columna. 

—Escúpelo chico. ¿Qué encontraste? —Loki ladró. 

—La puerta principal estaba parcialmente abierta y no hubo respuesta a mis llamadas, así que entré. La casa fue destruida por lo que parecían ser saqueadores. La encontré en el suelo, muerta —le tendió una carta a Thor que tomó y examinó. Era la carta de Loki a su madre, aún sin abrir. 

Loki gritó horrorizado y chocó con el pecho de Thor. Sus fuertes y feos sollozos apenas fueron amortiguados por los grandes músculos pectorales que le acolchaban la cabeza. Fuertes brazos lo rodearon, y de repente Loki no tenía peso. Thor lo estaba sacando del pasillo. Loki lloró. Por las Nornas que lloró, hasta que perdió el conocimiento y despertó llorando de nuevo, todavía envuelto en cálidos bíceps dorados. 

—No sucedió. No sucedió No sucedió —Loki estaba hiperventilando. 

Entonces sintió unos labios cálidos sobre los suyos, forzándolo a igualar su respiración. Grandes manos rastrillaron su cuerpo, y luego Loki quedó atrapado debajo del enorme cuerpo de Thor. Loki lo sintió acariciar su cuello, sus dientes rozando su glándula de calor. Thor lo mordió, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la piel y marcarlo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para distraerlo. 

Loki gimió y acarició el cuello de Thor a cambio, lamiendo el sudor acumulado allí. Thor acercó sus labios a los de Loki y lo besó apasionadamente. 

—Shh, pequeña. Te protegeré. Arreglaré esta injusticia. 

—¿Cómo? ¡No sabemos quién lo hizo! Podría haber sido cualquiera. Todos en el reino sabían cuánto le ofrecían. Sabían que se recibiría el pago y esperaron. 

—Enviaré a mis hombres para interrogar al subastador. Comenzaremos con él. 

—¿Y si nunca encuentras al que mató a mi madre?" 

—Entonces haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para consolarte —Thor bajó la cabeza y mordisqueó el cuello de Loki nuevamente. Loki hizo un ruido estrangulado que era una combinación de un agudo gemido y un sollozo. 

—Por favor… 

—Aún no estás listo. Te destrozaría el útero. 

—¡No me importa! ¡Por favor! —Loki sintió que las lágrimas avergonzadas se deslizaban por su cabello. Thor lo besó de nuevo y lo abrazó con fuerza. 

Thor se sintió mal por el chico. Solo lo conoce desde hace unos días, compartió placeres íntimos con él. No puede culparlo por querer más. Loki es un omega, llevado al instinto del deseo prematuramente. El chico anhela la presencia y la tranquilidad de un Alfa fuerte. Una garantía que generalmente se proporciona a través de medios sexuales. Thor ciertamente quería más, pero no confiaba en sí mismo. Los tres días con Loki durante su celo habían sido un infierno de tentaciones llenas de momentos de leve alivio. Daría cualquier cosa por empujar su polla en Loki y joderlo hasta la muerte. Para sentir su nudo, hincharse dentro de él y soltar su semilla. Para reclamarlo, una y otra vez. Pero Loki aún no está completamente desarrollado, no internamente. No puede sucumbir al egoísmo. 

El sol se puso y la oscuridad de la noche se apoderó de las cámaras de Thor. Sostuvo a Loki toda la noche, despertándolo cuando una pesadilla estaba haciendo temblar su cuerpo. Besó a su pupilo para que volviera a dormir, solo para despertarse nuevamente con los gemidos de un Loki dormido soñando con un Thor que le estaba dando lo que necesitaba. Thor dejó la cama y se masturbó en el baño. 

XxXxXxXx 

Varias personas fueron detenidas, y los nombres sonaban, pero no había pruebas, ni testigos contra nadie que equivalieran a una condena tangible. 

—¡Por favor! ¡Déjame interrogarlos! Déjame cuestionar a estas personas. Por favor, Thor, te lo ruego —dijo Loki. Estaba furioso, apenas contenido. Thor no conocía el sufrimiento, nunca había conocido el sufrimiento. No como lo había hecho él. Su madre había sido la única estrella brillante en su vida, por lo demás aburrida. 

—Lo siento, pequeña, pero estás demasiado cerca de la situación para ver con claridad. No puedo condenar a muerte a hombres inocentes —dijo, tratando de ser tranquilo, justo y comprensivo, aunque el tono de Loki era casi irrespetuoso. 

—¡Dejarías libre un asesino! 

—¡Loki! —Thor dijo en su resonante voz Alfa. Era la primera vez que sentía que era necesario usarlo en Loki, y se odiaba por ello. Loki se encogió de espaldas. Thor es la única persona que no puede disgustar, y tiene todo que perder al hacerlo. Aún así, el pequeño sabor de la libertad y el poder que ha tenido en estos últimos días le ha demostrado cómo podría ser la vida, si nadie tuviera ningún poder o influencia sobre él. Reprimió las palabras ácidas que quería decirle a Thor, pero solo por eso. 

—Lo siento ... mi Rey —dijo Loki. Ese frío toque impersonal al final lastimó a Thor y, sin embargo, Loki simplemente le estaba mostrando respeto. 

—Estás sobrecargado. Mi madre te espera. Le ha pedido al cocinero que prepare todo tipo de postres con la esperanza de calmar tu alma. Es posible que todavía pueda brindarte la comodidad que yo no puedo —dijo Thor. Loki sintió inquietud y pánico, pensando que había cometido un error. Se sentía triste, por gentil que pareciera. Él asintió y salió de la habitación. 

La larga caminata por los pasillos del palacio se sintió como una caminata épica. Loki quería desesperadamente ver los interrogatorios, pero sabía que desobedecer a Thor en este momento sería increíblemente imprudente. Con cada paso, se obligó a hacer lo que le ordenaban y llamó a la puerta de la cámara de Frigga. 

—Temí que te fueras a hacer algo tonto —dijo cuando abrió la puerta. La extraña declaración dejó a Loki fuera de balance. Implicaba que ella había escuchado los pensamientos dentro de su cabeza. ¿La reina tiene ese poder? 

—Sí, te estaba espiando. Entra, querido muchacho, y deja que te consuele. 

—¿Como supiste? 

—No es difícil adivinar qué está pasando por tu mente en este momento. Me imagino que debes estar desesperado por ver quién ha sido arrestado y ponerlos a prueba. 

—¡Si! ¡Por favor, necesito saberlo! 

—No, Loki. Deje que las autoridades los resuelvan. Necesitas llorar a tu madre. Cuéntame sobre ella —Frigga le sirvió a Loki una taza de té, que olía a canela. 

—¿Cómo puedo llamarme un buen hijo si no hago todo lo que está en mi poder para vengar su muerte? 

—Conozco el sentimiento de Loki. ¿Sabías que algunos portadores de magia tienen el poder de leer los pensamientos de otros? Es un regalo raro, y uno donde la potencia puede variar de persona a persona. Hace siglos, Asgard solía tener un orador de la verdad. Nadie se atrevió a cometer un crimen en Asgard por mantenerlo en secreto era imposible. Cualquier persona acusada de irregularidades podría ser procesada. Fue muy efectivo y Asgard fue mucho más pacífico entonces. 

¿Por qué ya no tenemos uno? 

El orador de la verdad se puso demasiado entrometido para su propio bien y profundizó en la mente del Rey. Lo hizo con tanta frecuencia que descubrió cómo tomar el control de su mente y comenzó a usar su cuerpo como un títere. Hubo un gran conflicto entonces. Miembros de la familia real fueron asesinados. La telepatía investigativa ahora es ilegal. Ya no lo usamos, y cualquiera que muestre talento para la telepatía es observado de cerca. 

—Desearía ser un telépata. Bajaría a esas mazmorras y abriría sus recuerdos y pensamientos hasta encontrar al asesino y luego ... 

—¿Lo torturaría hasta la muerte? 

—Sí. 

—Eres un hombre peligroso, Loki, pero tu ambición te meterá en problemas. Confía en mi hijo. Ten fe en su juicio. ¿No ha sido amable contigo? —Frigga preguntó. 

—Sí. Ha sido más de lo que nunca me atreví a soñar. 

—Entonces aprende tu lugar. No estaba de acuerdo con todas las decisiones de Odín, y hubo momentos en que, a pesar de todos mis planes, no pude cambiar su decreto. Pero la mayoría de las veces pude ver lo que venía y planificar con anticipación, ofrecer un enfoque u opinión alternativo. A veces mi esposo me escuchaba, a veces tenía que ir a sus espaldas por su propio bien. Lo único que no hice fue desafiarlo abiertamente. Nunca. Aprenderás esta técnica a tiempo. Te enseñaré, si estás dispuesto a aprender paciencia. 

—La paciencia no es un rasgo de personalidad que poseo. 

—Lo adquirirás si quieres sobrevivir en este lugar. 

—Sí mi reina. 

—Ahora háblame de tu madre. 

—Ella era el alma más amable —la voz de Loki se quebró y sollozó, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos—. Durante los tiempos de escasez, ella se quedaba sin comida solo para asegurarse de que comiera lo suficiente. 

—Era una muy buena madre, de hecho. 

—Ella merecía ese dinero. Después de toda una vida de dificultades y sacrificios, se merecía cosas buenas. 

—Entonces ella tendrá un funeral muy agradable. 

—Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo. No tenías que serlo. 

—Has tenido una vida difícil, Loki. Me imagino el alivio de saber que hay personas en el poder que se preocupan por ti y personas como tú debe ser un poco impactante. 

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué las cosas son como son. Por qué no pueden cambiar. 

—Vivimos por miles de años. El cambio llega lento a nuestra gente. Thor es joven y ansioso por probar cosas nuevas. Tienes la posición única de mostrarle la parte de Asgard que más necesita su ayuda. Sé los ojos con los que necesita ver. 

—No es tan difícil ver las dificultades de la gente. Simplemente necesita dar un paseo conmigo. 

—Sí, pero ¿qué haría él para forjar un cambio duradero que los beneficiaría? Las cosas son como son por una razón, Loki. El cambio será difícil y no sin intriga, golpes de estado o revolución absoluta. Debemos tomar la cabeza para no causar daño cuando pretendemos ayudar. 

—Entiendo. 

—Bueno. ¿Qué tipo de flores le gustaba a tu madre? —Frigga preguntó. Loki estalló en llanto nuevamente y luego le contó una historia sobre ella desde su infancia. Pasaron todo el día planeando su funeral y recordando tiempos más felices. Loki regresó a su habitación sintiéndose tan bien como podía esperarse. Tomó una poción de sueño que los curanderos le habían proporcionado para ayudarlo a dormir sin sueños. 

La tarde siguiente al atardecer, su madre fue puesta en un hermoso bote funerario que fue empujado al agua y se prendió en fuego. Muchos campesinos asistieron, y Loki fue a lo que quedaba de su casucha familiar para recoger un puñado de baratijas familiares personales. En su mayoría figuras talladas que su padre había hecho en madera. Los muebles de madera tosca se veían aún peor después de vivir en esplendor durante varios días. Se sentía como una cáscara vacía. Loki se dio cuenta de que ahora era parte de la corte del palacio. Había alcanzado una vida completamente nueva; la mejor vida con la que había soñado. Haría que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos. Loki Laufeyson estará en los libros de historia de Asgard, no como un omega de cría que compró el Rey, sino como un hombre que logró grandes cosas. 

Loki regresó a su hogar, su nuevo hogar y prometió corregir todos los errores del mundo.


	6. Juego de pies

Después de una semana de esconderse en su habitación para llorar, Loki se despertó decidido a continuar con el propósito de mejorar. Asistía a sus clases con su institutriz por las mañanas, y por la tarde buscaba a Frigga para aprender a ser un caballero.

Primero trabajó en su postura, enseñándole a tocar un instrumento musical. Sentado en el borde de una silla con los pies plantados y las rodillas dobladas en un ángulo perfecto de 90 grados, Loki se llevó la flauta a los labios y sopló. Sosteniendo la flauta forzó su espalda perfectamente recta. Él lo odiaba. También odiaba la flauta. Probablemente por eso  Frigga lo eligió para él. Todo lo que ella le hizo hacer puso a prueba su paciencia.

—Ya es suficiente para hoy. Te beneficiarías de alguna forma de actividad física. Aunque eres fuerte, has pasado toda tu vida encorvado sobre cosas mientras comes menos que alimentos nutritivos. Tienes la edad para comenzar el entrenamiento con armas —dijo  Frigga .

—¿Entrenamiento de armas? Eso es de risa. Soy un omega.  Los alfas en el campo de entrenamiento podrían aplastarme con solo sus pulgares.

—Sea como sea, debes aprender a protegerte. Eres más pequeño y más débil que los guerreros que te rodean, pero eso no significa que no seas peligroso. Tienes una mente brillante, Loki, y la estrategia es tu fortaleza. Los guerreros en el campo ensalzarán su poder y honor, pero para alguien tan pequeño como tú, jugar según las reglas te matará.

—Disfruté arrojando cuchillos cuando era joven. Sin embargo, nunca podría golpear nada. Los cuchillos estaban desequilibrados y no estaban destinados al lanzamiento.

—Lanzar dagas sería un buen comienzo, y en lugares cerrados con un solo asaltante, necesitas saber cómo destripar a alguien adecuadamente. Nuevo como eres, ya tienes enemigos en la corte.

—Sí. Tienes razón en eso.

—Después de tu clase de mañana, quiero que vayas allí y busques a un hombre llamado  Fandral . Te estará esperando.

XxXxXxXxXxX

—Ah, allí estás. ¿Estás listo para convertirte en un gran guerrero? —Fandral le dirigió a Loki su sonrisa blanca como la lejía, luciendo como un cursi espadachín en su capa y demasiado bigote.

—No puedo decir si te estás divirtiendo a mi costa o no —Loki esbozó una sonrisa perpleja.

—Tenga la seguridad de que me tomo en serio el entrenamiento. Omega puedes ser, pero he visto la forma en que te mueves Loki. Una espada sería demasiado larga para mantener un control sobre un oponente mucho más grande. Del mismo modo, un hacha de batalla no es adecuada para su pequeño marco. Te mueves como una bailarina. Eres rápido, calculador incluso. La reina tenía razón cuando dijo que deberías entrenar arrojando dagas. Creo que también te enseñaré tiro con arco. También tendré que enseñarte cómo luchar, no el tipo de lucha deportiva, sino el tipo que te salvará de un Alfa lujurioso. Necesitas aprender a alejarte de los hombres mucho más fuertes que tú.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dijiste. Entonces, ¿por dónde empezaremos?

—Presentaciones — Fandral hace un gesto a un grupo de personas que han estado viendo su conversación. Un guerrero corpulento de barba roja, un hombre  vanir ágil y una mujer que era claramente un alfa—. Esta es Lady  Sif . Ella te enseñará a luchar contra un asaltante.

—Puedo entender por qué. Incluso como alfa, me imagino que una mujer como tú debe haber tenido que defenderse de una gran cantidad de brutos en el transcurso de su vida —Loki le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—Tendrías razón en ese aspecto. Puede que seas el compañero del Rey, pero hay quienes ya te desean enfermamente. No dejes que nadie en la corte trate de manchar tu buen nombre. Algunos podrían ir tan lejos para que parezca que eres infiel.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Loki.

—Este es  Hogun . Él te enseñará tiro con arco —Loki y el hombre se dieron la mano.

—Te enseñaré a tirar dagas —dijo  Fandral .

—¿Qué hay de él? —Loki asintió hacia Volstagg.

—Soy  Volstagg , tu oponente. Aquí en el campo, no te querré mucho, pero soy un hombre jovial y te ayudaré a aprender a proteger a tu persona de personas como yo. Su Majestad es un amigo, y puedo decir que se preocupa mucho por ti.

—Espero con ansias el ataque —dijo Loki. 

Al final de la hora, lamentó esas palabras. Comenzaron con la lucha libre.  Sif comenzó a enseñarle a Loki movimientos básicos y agarres. Cuando llegó el momento de hacer su primer partido, su túnica ya estaba húmeda de sudor.

Sif hizo todo lo posible para mantener la mente despejada y la cabeza nivelada, pero el aroma de un omega masculino fértil la nublaba. Ella clavó a Loki en el suelo una y otra vez, deteniéndose cada vez para preguntarle cómo saldría de cada situación. Ella le dijo que colocara una mano aquí, y girara su cuerpo de esa manera para escapar de cada agarre. En el último movimiento encontró su nariz enterrada cerca del cuello de Loki y la fragancia seductora allí era demasiado para ella. Se apartó de Loki de repente como si su piel hubiera quemado la de ella.

—Ya es suficiente para hoy —dijo jadeando, con los ojos cubiertos de lujuria. Ella tragó saliva, respirando profundamente para despejar su mente. No hizo nada para aliviar su deseo pulsante—. Necesito descansar. Estaré en la casa de baños si me necesitas. Ella dijo, y se fue. Loki se sonrojó al tener un efecto tan obvio en ella.

—Ahora ves por qué esta capacitación es tan necesaria.  Sif es una de las amigas más confiables de Thor, pero incluso a ella le resulta tentador estar en tu presencia. Hasta que Thor te reclame y te haga apestar a su olor, tu seguridad está en peligro.

—¿Tengo ese efecto en ti? —Loki le preguntó.

—Sí, es por eso estaré jodiéndoles hasta el cerebro a algunas jóvenes beta tan pronto como termine el entrenamiento.

—¿Y ustedes dos?

— Hogun aquí es  un beta , y tu olor no lo tortura como a  Fandral . En cuanto a mí, ya tengo una omega en casa esperándome. Huele tan bonito como tú, no le sostienes una vela a mi querida Hilda. Es por eso que fui seleccionado para ser tu adversario —dijo  Volstagg .

—¿La amas?

—Sí. Ella es mi amada esposa, ya llevamos 500 años. Los nobles en la corte no entienden el tesoro que guardan en sus hogares. El vínculo entre un Alfa y su Omega es sagrado y necesita ser tratado como tal.

—Puedo ver por qué Thor los mantiene a todos como amigos. Son buena gente.

—Sí, y podemos ver lo que él encuentra tan atractivo de ti. No es solo tu aspecto bonito o tu aroma enloquecedor lo que lo atrae. Tu personalidad es un contrapeso perfecto.

—Bueno, su majestad tiene buen gusto —Loki dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Vamos, nos centraremos en lanzar dagas a continuación.

XxXxXxXx

Pasaron dos semanas y Thor y sus guardias no estaban más cerca de atrapar al asesino. Loki hizo todo lo posible durante el día para distraer su mente al aprender todo tipo de cosas. Se lanzó a su educación y prestó mucha atención incluso a los detalles más aburridos mientras estaba sentado en la corte y escuchaba a Thor dar audiencia. Después de un mes de estar en el palacio, su presencia fue olvidada. Los cortesanos se habían mudado al más reciente chisme jugoso, que era que la ilustre familia de Lady  Sigyn estaba en bancarrota. La próxima subasta de omega no se llevaría a cabo durante varios meses y su familia necesitaba dinero ahora. Su padre estaba trabajando con la multitud de nobles en la corte para llegar a un arreglo matrimonial más digno que incluyera una dote considerable para la familia nupcial. Sin embargo, Los otros nobles sintieron la desesperación de la familia y solo ofrecían 50 monedas de oro como máximo. Era algo triste ver cómo se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Ahora más que nunca, Loki agradeció sus bendiciones.

Esa noche Loki soñó con su madre y con  Sigyn . Se despertó con un sudor frío y no podía soportar estar solo en ese momento. Se levantó de la cama y entró en un pasillo lateral secreto, creado estrictamente para uso de la familia real y llamó a la puerta de Thor. Oyó crujidos en las cámaras interiores, seguidos de pasos somnolientos y desiguales. Thor abrió la puerta oculta, luciendo preocupado.

—Tuve un mal sueño —dijo Loki, mirando a Thor con sus grandes ojos esmeralda. Thor esbozó una sonrisa amable y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Loki.

XxXxXxXx

—¡Ay! —Frigga jadeó.

—Lo siento —dijo Loki.

—¡Solo necesitas dar un paso atrás, no avanzar en el-¡ Ouch ! — Frigga detuvo el tutorial de baile. Sus pies estaban siendo masacrados—. Pareces distraído —dijo cuando le ordenó al criado que dejara de tocar el piano.

—Tú también lo estarías si estuvieras tan frustrado como yo. Honestamente, creo que Thor es completamente ajeno a cómo me hace sufrir —dijo Loki.  Frigga se rio entre dientes.

—Loki querida, creo que eres completamente ajeno a cuánto torturas a Thor. Mi pobre hijo está agotado tratando de resistir tus encantos.

—Bueno, al menos somos miserables juntos.

—Loki, querido corazón, haces que todos los que te rodean sean miserables.

—¿No hay alguna bebida mágica o poción que pueda acelerar mi desarrollo?

—La hay, y ya la tomaste. Es la razón de tu miseria actual.

—Hay otras cosas que Thor y yo podemos hacer juntos, las hemos hecho, pero últimamente se ha distanciado de mí.

—Lo hace por tu bien. No lo tomes como un rechazo. Thor ya no confía en su fuerza de voluntad cuando está solo contigo. Los abrazos de la noche anterior serán los últimos que recibirás de él durante mucho tiempo. Lo siento, Loki.

—Bueno, al menos puedo sacar mis frustraciones en tus pies. Ven, déjanos tener otra pieza —Loki dijo con una sonrisa.  Frigga miró pensativa, pero volvió a tomar posición. Como hombre omega, Loki debe aprender a liderar y ser guiado. La música se reanudó y Loki se concentró en sus pies.

—Supongo que me consuela mucho saber que Thor me desea tanto. Pero, ¿es solo lujuria o le gusto?

—Le gustas, aunque creo que será necesario que te olvide por un tiempo. Su tiempo es precioso en estos días y lo ha desaprovechado mucho desde tu llegada. Lo que quiero ver es que te transformes en un caballero justo debajo de la nariz de mi hijo. Él te verá a diario, pero su horario será el mismo y hará que no note los cambios sutiles. Entonces, un día, dentro de varios años, en vísperas de tu primer calor verdadero, lo deslumbras con una muestra de tu gracia, ingenio e intelecto.

—¿Todas las futuras suegras tienen tales fantasías sobre los futuros cónyuges de sus hijos?

—De alguna forma o moda. Thor tendrá que tomar una reina en algún momento Loki. Creo que eres exactamente lo que Thor necesita.

—¿Qué hay de otros contendientes? Thor dijo que no podría aparearse conmigo si se ve obligado a una alianza política de matrimonio. ¿Cuál sería entonces mi destino?

—Tendrás la opción de aparearte con un Alfa de tu elección. No hay subasta.

—No quiero otro Alfa. Quiero a Thor.

—Entonces es mejor que trabajes en tu juego de pies. Dejas mucho que desear.


	7. La oferta

Hogun siguió al subastador al amparo de la oscuridad. El hombre había jurado que le había pagado a la madre de Loki su parte del dinero, 1000 monedas de oro. Su sirviente atestiguó ser testigo de esto, pero eso no fue muy convincente. De todas las personas que tenían motivos para matar a la mujer, era este hombre.  Hogun ha estado escuchando informes de  Heimdall , y aunque  Heimdall puede ver y escuchar todo lo que se enfoca, no puede pasar cada segundo del día espiando a un hombre. Tiene otros deberes que son mucho más importantes. Por esta razón,  Hogun ha estado liderando un equipo de espías para seguir al hombre y documentar sus actividades. Ahora que han pasado varias semanas desde el asesinato, quien cometió el crimen comenzará a sentirse seguro.

Observó cómo el hombrecillo rechoncho se detenía en un establo y miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo antes de entrar. Fue a un establo de caballos vacío y retiró una piedra muy grande del piso, revelando un espacio vacío y oculto con una bolsa muy grande dentro. La cartera tenía el emblema del tesoro sobre ella.

—Espero por tu bien, que solo haya mil monedas en esa bolsa —dijo  Hogun . El hombre se giró, los ojos grandes de miedo. Más guardias reales irrumpieron en los establos y  Hogun tomó posesión de la bolsa mientras los guardias lo arrastraban. En el palacio, el recuento de monedas era exactamente dos mil.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki se sentó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Thor sentenciaba a muerte al hombre. El alivio y la tristeza se apoderaron de Loki, y de repente estaba muy cansado. Mantuvo el silencio cuando sacaron el bloque y el hacha. Mantuvo el silencio cuando la cabeza del hombre rodó lejos de su torso y aterrizó a los pies de Loki. Y mantuvo silencio cuando el cuerpo del criminal fue bajado a la ciénaga de los condenados, impidiéndole entrar en Valhalla. Fue solo cuando Thor le presentó a Loki las 2000 monedas de oro que finalmente habló.

—No lo quiero. Es dinero manchado de sangre —dijo Loki.

—Bueno, no puedo devolverlo al tesoro. ¿Haría que mi compra de usted sea nula y sin valor, y no podemos tener eso? A menos que, ¿eso sea lo que quieres? —Thor preguntó.

—No. Soy más libre como tu propiedad de lo que alguna vez fui como un campesino indigente, y el palacio es mi hogar ahora. Tu madre se ha convertido rápidamente en mi mejor amiga y educadora en este lugar. Encontraré un uso para este dinero. Con ella ayudaré a campesinos como yo. Quizás también salve omegas.

—Tienes un buen corazón, Loki, uno que es rápido de templar, pero bueno.

—Tu madre ha estado haciendo todo lo posible para inculcarme paciencia. Ahora veo que la confianza también es algo que también me faltaba. A pesar de todas las cosas buenas que has hecho por mí, todavía no quería confiar en ti. No como mi alfa, mi rey o mi amigo. Un viejo mal hábito que ahora veo que debo romper. Y habiendo ganado justicia por sus métodos, veo ahora que la paciencia tiene sus recompensas. Me esforzaré por dejarte entrar en  mí , Rey. En mi corazón de verdad. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Me honras Loki. Puedo entender tu duda de confiar en mí, de confiar en nuestro sistema de justicia, cuando te ha fallado tantas veces antes. Creo que puedo aprender mucho de ti acerca de mi gente y, a través de nuestros esfuerzos combinados, mejorar sus vidas. Me haces sentir muy orgulloso. Thor besó el cabello de Loki y los dos miraron hacia el atardecer disfrutando del crecimiento compartido entre ellos.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki se sentó con los Tres Guerreros y Lady  Sif durante la cena.  Volstagg le recordó a Loki sus muchos triunfos en la batalla, y su único triunfo en el amor.

—El padre de Hilda es un zapatero. Hace zapatos muy finos y tiene un ingreso muy bueno. Crecí justo al lado de ella. La amaba mucho antes de saber lo que era. No experimentamos ninguna de las luchas o dificultades que tienes. La familia de Hilda no tuvo que venderla para pagar el alquiler. Ella era libre de elegir cualquier Alfa que quisiera y la chica débil me eligió a  mí .

—Esa es una historia simple —Loki dijo, envidioso.

—Sí, carece de la gran heroicidad y cuentos de intriga como la historia entre tú y Thor, pero el amor es real. Como lo será la molestia, si no llego a casa pronto.

—No  Volstagg , quédate. Toma otra cerveza —Fandral dijo, como siempre dice todas las noches.

—Un día lo entenderás cuando tengas siete hijos propios.

—Buenas noches Volstagg —dijo  Sif .

—Buenas noches muchacha. Intenta mantener su polla lejos de las pobres sirvientas esta noche.

La polla de  Fandral no es de mi incumbencia —Sif dijo mientras le lanzaba a su amiga una sonrisa nerviosa.  Fandral le dirigió esa brillante sonrisa blanca.

—Podría ser, si quisieras que lo fuera.

—No es aconsejable que los alfas se apareen con  otros alfas . Las probabilidades de que tengan hijos juntos  son extremadamente remotas.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre el apareamiento? Solo quiero un rollo en el saco.

—Y tendrás mi rodilla en tu entrepierna la próxima vez que peleemos.

—Mmm. Siempre sabes cómo lastimarme tan bien —dijo Fandral. Solo Fandral podría salirse con la suya hablando con  Sif de esa manera. Si fuera alguien más, se les rompería la nariz.

Loki estaba sentado al lado de  Hogun , a quien ahora idolatraba. Loki nunca se sorprendió a sí mismo como el tipo arrastrado, pero si  Hogun le pidiera a Loki que le besara los pies, lo habría hecho. Su devoción por el hombre sería eterna. Loki sorbió su hidromiel escuchando las bromas amistosas cuando una conversación paralela en la mesa detrás de él, levantó las orejas.

—Lord  Darmouth ha ofrecido un regalo de 200 monedas de oro al padre de Sigyn —Loki escuchó a una mujer decir.

—Toda esa crianza y educación, ¿y qué le consiguió? Ella se convertirá en la perra de alguien dentro de dos semanas. Puede irse despediendo de su ropa de elite —ella se rió perversamente. Loki reconoció esa voz. Pertenecía a esa perra omega con la que Loki trató de hacerse amigo hace varias semanas. Loki no sabía mucho sobre Lady Sigyn ni le habían presentado formalmente. Él sabía una cosa. El padre de Sigyn estaba a solo unas mesas de distancia, y tenía un montón de dinero en su habitación.

—Perdóneme —dijo Loki, huyendo del pasillo. Regresó en cuestión de minutos con 2 carteras que contenían 250 monedas de oro por pieza. Se dirigió directamente hacia el padre de  Sigyn y saltó sobre la mesa, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Lord  Denray , tengo en mi mano un total de 500 monedas de oro. La mitad de la cual le pagaré por los derechos a la virtud de su hija. Las otras 250 monedas de oro son para su hija, con la condición de que abandone su hogar inmediatamente y establezca uno propio lejos de usted. Hago esta oferta solo una vez y luego  desaparece .

—Pero eres un omega —Lord  Denray dijo—. Nunca un omega compró otro omega. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? —miró al Rey que estaba mirando con curioso interés también.

—Nada peor que el destino que le espera si la vendes a otra persona —dijo Loki. Lady  Sigyn se levantó de su asiento en otra mesa y se acercó a Loki y su padre. Miró a Loki con esperanza y temor. Era una omega encantadora, con cabello negro y piel pálida muy parecida a la de Loki.

—¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? —ella preguntó.

—Tengo la intención de verte libre para tomar tus propias decisiones. Para que seas independiente. Para que elijas un Alfa, no por dinero, sino por amor —Loki volvió a mirar a Thor y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Su rostro brilló con afecto y luego se volvió hacia  Sigyn —. Creo que nacer omega puede ser algo maravilloso. Nuestras vidas pueden ser cuentos de hadas llenos de amor y finales felices, siempre y cuando nos neguemos a vendernos como prostitutas. Puedes ser más de lo que eres. No lo sabía hace varias semanas, pero lo sé ahora.

—Padre por favor —ella le dijo.

—Tiene un trato, señor Laufeyson —él dijo. Loki metió un bolso en su mano, bajó de la mesa y tomó a  Sigyn por el brazo, fuera de la habitación. Él colocó el otro bolso en su mano y salió del palacio.

—Conozco una pensión en la ciudad, dirigida por una muy buena mujer Beta. Te quedarás allí esta noche. Nunca más volverás a la casa de tu familia. Mañana comprarás tu propia casa. 100 monedas de oro te traerán una bonita cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad. 150 te llevará algo más hacia el centro de la ciudad. Tienes un presupuesto. Aprende a vivir dentro de el. Si tienes cuidado, 100 monedas de oro pueden alimentarte y vestirte durante una década. ¿Ya has tenido tu primer celo?

—No, pero debo hacerlo en cualquier momento. Estoy a esa edad.

—Si tienes a alguien en mente para casarte ahora, es el momento de dar a conocer tus intenciones. Si no tienes futuros compañeros esperándote, cultiva algunos. No quieres estar solo cuando el calor te golpea. Créeme. Lo sé.

—Ninguno de los hombres que esperaba me rescatara lo hizo. Todos despreciaron a mi padre y se negaron a casarse conmigo. Solo querían un recipiente de cría.

—Puedes ser una Dama en el título, pero financieramente ahora eres una campesina no calificada. Necesitas casarte bien o cultivar una habilidad para mantenerte a ti misma. Te he comprado tiempo. Úsalo con sabiduría.

—Gracias.

—Puedes agradecerme haciendo algo de ti misma.


	8. En los arbustos

—¿Debería empacar algo más? —Loki le preguntó a  Fandral .

—Un palo grande, una trampa de tobillo y un cinturón de castidad. Eso es todo para  Fandral —dijo  Sif .

—Supongo que empacarás un gran bloque de hielo para sentarte —dijo  Fandral —. Sin duda lo necesitará para calmar su dolorosa feminidad después de haber estado expuesta a mi presencia durante un período de tiempo tan largo.

—¡Oh, por el amor de las  Nornas , vayan a follar en los arbustos ya! —dijo  Volstagg .

—No dejaría que  Fandral me follara aunque mi vida dependiera de ello —dijo Sif.

—Entonces esa es exactamente la circunstancia bajo la cual lo harás. Un escenario donde debes follarme o morir. Espero el día con impaciencia.

—Esperarás el día con un viejo pinchazo gris marchito — Sif dijo mientras enderezaba la silla de montar en su caballo. 

Loki nunca ha estado montando a caballo. Su familia no podía pagar uno y viajar en un carruaje era un lujo extremadamente raro. Está acostumbrado a caminar a todos lados. El pony elegido para Loki era uno que a menudo se daba a los principiantes. Ella era un animal dulce que no se asustaba fácilmente.  Sif le mostró a Loki cómo montarla.

Se dirigían al Bosque Oscuro en un viaje de caza. Thor no pudo ir con ellos. Las cargas de la corona pesaban sobre su tiempo. A Loki no le importó. Necesitaba un descanso de Thor. Todo lo que podía pensar cuando estaba cerca del hombre era cuán desesperadamente quería inclinarlo y cabalgar en él como al pony en el que estaba montando. Era como un perpetuo estado de locura.

—Entonces, aparte de rastrear animales, ¿qué más haremos en el bosque? —preguntó Loki.  Fandral movió las cejas hacia Loki.

—Asaremos carne al fuego, beberemos hidromiel y contaremos historias sobre grandes batallas ilustres —dijo  Volstagg .

—Pero ya lo hacemos en el comedor —dijo Loki.

—Sí, pero también tenemos que cagar en el bosque sin agua corriente en medio de la noche, mientras los depredadores deambulan. Y dormir en el suelo duro y frío con nada más que un pelaje delgado para mantenernos calientes —dijo Sif.

—Yo te mantendré caliente —dijo Fandral.

—Suficiente —dijo Hogun. La insinuación sexual de Fandral había alcanzado una masa crítica. Loki sonrió. El grupo tenía un buen equilibrio de seriedad y alegría.

A Loki le gustaba ver una parte de Asgard a la que nunca había viajado antes. Los campos interminables de flores silvestres en todos los colores del arco iris eran impresionantes. Loki saboreó el momento en silencio. Al anochecer llegaron a su campamento y comenzaron a instalar sus tiendas y fogatas. Habían traído con ellos un lado de jamón curado para alimentarlos en esta primera noche. Mañana por la noche comerían solo lo que puedan atrapar. Fue un buen incentivo para tener éxito.

La luna estaba llena y el aire nocturno cálido. El olor del bosque estaba lleno de musgo, hojas secas y madera quemada. Era un aroma embriagador que marcaría permanentemente un lugar en los recuerdos de Loki. La comida fue buena y Loki se  rió con fuerza de los muchos chistes contados. Loki tenía tan pocos recuerdos buenos, y mucho menos divertidos, que no deseaba compartir. Temía haber amortiguado el estado de ánimo.

Comenzó a sentirse agitado por la combinación de sudor y polvo en su piel. Necesitaba un buen baño.

—Puedo escuchar el arroyo cercano. ¿Es seguro bañarse solo a esta hora de la noche?

—En general, sí. La mayoría de los depredadores nocturnos viven más arriba de la montaña en esta época del año. Las bayas están en temporada. Además, el abrevadero preferido para los animales es varios cientos de metros más abajo. Deberías llevar un cuchillo contigo solo para estar seguro, pero creo que estaría bien —dijo  Sif .

—Oh, bien —Loki sacó su saco y buscó su rollo de artículos de higiene. Había guardado una pastilla de jabón dentro de un zacate y lo había envuelto en una toalla. Agarró su ropa de noche y se dirigió al arroyo para lavarse.

Se dirigió hacia el sur, pero encontró que la caída hacia la orilla del arroyo era muy lodosa y empinada. Siguió el agua río arriba hasta que el suelo se niveló y sintió que podía entrar sin peligro en el agua sin ahogarse. Miró a su alrededor, como una cierva asustada, temerosa de un león de montaña, comprobando que era seguro acercarse al agua. Satisfecho de que estaba a salvo, se  desvisitió hasta quedar desnudo y se lanzó al agua. Hacia muchísimo frío. Gritó a pesar de sí mismo, e hizo espuma rápidamente con las manos temblorosas.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto de vuelta en el campamento ...

—Necesito usar las instalaciones —dijo  Sif , que era una forma mucho más elocuente de decir,  _ necesito cagar en el río.  _ Sin embargo, sus amigos sabían a qué se refería—. Loki se dirigió hacia allí, ¿cierto? —preguntó, señalando hacia el sur.

—Sí —dijo  Volstagg .

—Subiré por aquí entonces —dijo dirigiéndose hacia el norte. Ella fue a un lugar en el arroyo donde el barro del fondo era demasiado grueso. Miró a su alrededor y luego se puso en cuclillas torpemente, hizo sus negocios en el río y usó el agua para limpiarse. Ella trató de ponerse de pie y la succión del lodo tiró su culo desnudo al agua, y ella gritó por el espantoso frío. Trató de levantarse solo para sentir la corriente sorprendentemente fuerte del arroyo  arerastrala río abajo varias docenas de pies. Su falda se deslizó de sus piernas y se alejó flotando y ella gritó después, luciendo como una maldita tonta. Cogió la prenda descarriada y la levantó en el aire como un premio. Encontró los pies y se paró en el agua, volviendo a la orilla.

Entonces él estaba allí antes que ella. Totalmente desnudo y brillante a la luz de la luna como una ninfa de agua. La perfección suave, cremosa, delicada y húmeda, con un halo de cabello negro. Ella lo vio antes de que él la viera. Ella también lo olía. El jabón de lavanda no hizo nada para ocultar sus feromonas celestiales. El agua parecía incluso mejorarlos.  Sif sintió que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba en ritmo. Sus ojos se le dilataron. Entonces se sintió abrumada por una necesidad insaciable, demasiado para ignorarla.

—¡Loki!

—¿Sif?

—¡Corre! —ella gruñó con los dientes apretados. A la luz de la luna, Loki podía distinguir los contornos de la cara de  Sif y la parte inferior del cuerpo desnudo. Lo que lo alarmó fue su aroma. El aroma de una hembra Alfa en celo. Es un tema de conversación no discutido cortésmente al aire libre. La gente a menudo se refería a ella como fiebre del bebé. Los machos Omega son raros, las hembras Alfa a menudo se encuentran en la necesidad de tener hijos. Las historias de Alfas hembras que violan machos Omega no son tan raras. Muchos simplemente lo explican como una locura temporal. Independientemente del nombre que se llamara, había una cosa que Loki sabía: necesitaba escuchar a  Sif y alejarse.

Al igual que  Sif , Loki sintió la succión del barro en sus pies ralentizando sus movimientos.  Sif cargó hacia él y gritó por los demás.  Hogun llegó primero y se colocó entre  Sif y Loki, finalmente la arrastró al suelo.

Volstagg y  Fandral aparecieron poco después. Sin embargo,  Volstagg rápidamente abrazó a  Fandral por detrás para contenerlo. Loki todavía estaba desnudo y su aroma era abrumador.

—¡Oh  Volstagg , huele tan bien!

—¡NO! Él es mío. ¡Quiero hijos! —Sif lloró.

— Fandral muchacho, tú y la muchacha están en grave peligro de cometer traición contra tu amigo y tu Rey. Ese escenario de  cojer o morir por el que tú y  Sif se enfrentaron hoy está aquí — Volstagg asintió con la cabeza a  Hogun —. Tráigalos a ambos, los arrojaremos a una tienda de campaña y dejaremos que se tengan el uno al otro —dijo  Volstagg .  Hogun arrastró a  Sif , pateando y gritando de regreso al campamento donde los dos fueron arrojados a la estructura juntos.

Se quedaron en silencio. Loki apretó fuertemente su toalla alrededor de su forma desnuda mientras seguía al grupo de regreso al campamento. Se metió en su propia tienda para volver a ponerse su ropa de día completa, con una funda de daga. Demasiado para pijamas de algodón. Después de un largo momento de silencio, sonidos de respiración pesada, besos y otras cosas comenzaron a emanar de la tienda.

—Finalmente. Ya era hora de que esos dos jugaran a esconder el palo en los arbustos. Loki realmente es un amuleto de la suerte. Hemos estado esperando a que  Sif ceda y solo dejaremos que Fandral la tenga por años ahora —dijo  Volstagg .

—Habría cedido hace años si  Fandral no fuera tan tonto con sus alardes —dijo  Hogun .

—Oh, sal de eso. Tú y yo sabemos que él es todo chisme y nada de acción. Él ha estado sufriendo por ella durante la mayor parte de un siglo ahora. Sinceramente, no pensé que alguna vez sucedería —dijo  Volstagg .

—¡Oh! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Uh! —Sif bramó desde el interior de las paredes de lona.

—¡Mierda! ¡Es tan malditamente delicioso! ¡Solo quiero arar su coño llorón hasta que el suelo se inunde con sus jugos! —Fandral gritó.

—¡Quiero montarlo como un semental salvaje! —Sif gritó. Loki se sonrojó siete tonos de rojo. Nunca había estado tan avergonzado en toda su vida y eso incluía la subasta donde Thor lo había comprado, casi desnudo y en celo.

—Realmente no me siento cómodo estando en el campamento con ellos esta noche —dijo Loki.

—Estará bien muchacho. Ahora que han comenzado, no podrán detenerse, y una vez que se detengan, se desmayarán por el agotamiento. Se despertarán despejados y sintiéndose bastante tontos —dijo  Volstagg .

—Voy a vigilar primero —dijo  Hogun —. Necesitas descansar — Hogun le dijo a Loki. 

Odiaba admitirlo, pero ahora que la adrenalina había disminuido, se sentía increíblemente cansado. Loki se arrastró de regreso a su tienda y se durmió con los sonidos de Alfas en celo gritando sus nombre.


	9. Mañana de oso pardo

Sif se despertó horrorizada. Sintió que Fandral se aferraba a su forma desnuda como un gato necesitado. Si él o alguien de este campamento alguna vez pronunciaba una palabra, ella cortaría sus bolas. 

—¡Loki! ¡Oh no! —Sif intentó sentarse, pero el peso de Fandral la mantuvo inmovilizada. Ella lo empujó fuera de ella, despertándolo. 

—Buenos días amor. 

—¡Cállate! ¿Dónde está mi ropa? 

—¿Por qué tanta prisa por vestirte? Prefiero esperar y podríamos continuar lo de anoche. 

—Ya soy otra muesca en el poste de tu cama. ¿No estás satisfecho con mi humillación? —Sif preguntó. Estaba mortificada, agitada y avergonzada. Ella trató de atacar a Loki, un amigo, y el Omega del Rey. Si sus amigos no la hubieran detenido la noche anterior, habría cometido un crimen terrible. La tristeza la abruma. Ella realmente quiere un bebé. Se ha mentido a sí misma durante años. Ella ha tratado de hacerse creer que le encanta ser una guerrera demasiado ruda para cargar con un bebé. Últimamente es todo en lo que ella puede pensar. 

—Sif, cariño, mírame. Sé que anoche no era nada que quisieras, pero significaba mucho más para mí que una rutina vacía. Te cortejaría, bella doncella, si no tuviera miedo de que te burles de las flores y los sonetos. 

—No me burlaría de las flores. No soy grosera. 

—No, pero temes los gestos femeninos, como si fueran un insulto a tu condición de guerrera. 

—Yo no... —Sif dijo con una inclinación a su voz. Incluso ella no creía la mentira. Fandral solo la miró—. No puedes esperar que crea que eres sincero —Sif cambió de táctica—. Y, además, sabes que nunca tendríamos hijos. 

—No lo sabes. Mira, sé que las probabilidades están en contra de nosotros, pero eso no significa que no debamos tener esperanza o desechar nuestro amor —dijo Fandral. Sif lo miró a los ojos entonces. 

—¿Amor? 

—Sif, te amo. Lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo. 

—¿Pero todas esas putas con las que has estado? 

—Oh, vamos, la mitad de esos alardes eran solo mentiras para incitarte. La otra mitad, esperaba ponerte celosa. Supongo que esa fue la estrategia equivocada —Fandral dijo sonando malhumorado. 

—Funcionó. Estaba celosa, pero también asqueada. Será mejor que no me hayas pegado ninguna enfermedad —Sif dijo en serio, pero Fandral solo se rió entre dientes. 

—No lo he hecho. ¿Podrías por favor darme una oportunidad? Podría hacerte tan feliz —rogó Fandral. 

—¿No tocarás a nadie más? 

—Lo juro —Fandral palmeó el lugar junto a él y Sif volvió a sentarse. La atrajo para besarla, breve y dulce. 

—Oh, pobre Loki. Necesito disculparme con él. Debe haber estado tan aterrorizado. 

—Hagámoslo ahora mismo. ¡Hola Loki! Sif y yo lo sentimos mucho —Fandral gritó, no es que lo necesitara. No es que su tienda de lona haya hecho algo para amortiguar sus voces—. Mira, si ayuda con la mañana después de la incomodidad, Sif y yo nos quedaremos hoy mientras ustedes tres van a cazar. ¡Nos veremos cuando todos regresen! 

—Uh... ¡Está bien! —Loki gritó. 

—Finalmente. Han hablado —dijo Volstagg—. Vengan muchachos. Alejémonos de este nido de amor para no ser sometidos a más ataques de audio. Creo que hoy intentaremos cazar un alce, en la ladera de la montaña. Ciertamente no atraparemos nada en esta área. 

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Loki.   
XXXXXXXXX

Volstagg, Loki y Hogun comenzaron su caminata por la ladera en busca de presas. Se deleitaba al ver nuevas plantas y animales que no vivían en el bosque cerca de la granja donde creció. Aquí la flora y fauna era mucho más diversa. 

—Oh, qué hermosa flor —Loki extendió la mano hacia una rosa violeta, que crecía en medio de un gran arbusto espinoso. Trató de arrancarlo, solo para que una mano firme lo arrebatara como un niño tratando de robar una galleta. Fue Volstagg. 

—No toques esas flores muchacho. Esa es una viuda morada. Los bordes de los pétalos tienen un veneno que te paralizará. De hecho, el ejército los cultiva para hacer dardos con punta envenenados. Si alguna vez te encuentras solo en el bosque con el enemigo detrás, encuentra uno de estos. Incluso si tu puntería es pobre, si logras alcanzar tu objetivo en cualquier lugar con una flecha envenenada, morirán rápida y dolorosamente. 

—Gracias. Eso ya hace dos veces que estoy en deuda contigo. 

—No es más que el entrenamiento de un guerrero. 

—No soy un guerrero —dijo Loki. 

—Te subestimas, pero muchos lo hacen. Mi Hilda es una cosa delicada. Uno pensaría que ella estaba hecha de la mejor porcelana. Yo mismo temía aplastarla la primera vez que hacíamos el amor, pero es más dura de lo que parece. Ha habido algunas veces que tontos Alfa pensaron probar lo que era mío. Todos están muertos ahora. 

—¿Los mataste? 

—No. Ella hizo. 

—Podría aprender una o dos cosas de ella. 

—¿Quién crees que le enseñó? 

—Entonces estoy en las mejores manos posibles —dijo Loki. Volvió a mirar a Hogun. El hombre dice tan poco que casi había olvidado que estaba con ellos. 

—Tendremos que susurrar de aquí en adelante. No queremos asustar a los animales y revelar nuestra posición —dijo Volstagg. Continuaron en silencio. A Loki le colgaron el arco y la flecha sobre el hombro y una gran daga atada a su cadera. El penoso camino hacia la montaña consumía mucho tiempo y era arduo. La niebla de la mañana aumento debido a la altitud y Loki no vio cómo alguien podía ver a ningún animal claramente a través de todos los matorrales y la cubierta. Llegaron a una meseta y Hogun hizo un gesto para que el grupo se detuviera. Ante ellos había un claro con una pequeña colección de arbustos de frutas en el centro. Parecían ser arándanos. Este lugar fue perfecto. 

Se agacharon y esperaron. Y esperaron. Y esperaron. Un pájaro vino y voló cerca de ellos, cantando una canción alegre antes de alejarse. Nuevamente esperaron. Un zorro corrió por el campo en un punto. Parecía estar persiguiendo algún tipo de rata almizclera. Loki podía sentir su hambre cuando la hora del almuerzo había ido y venido sin comer. Perder comidas solía ser algo tan común para él. Ahora que estaba acostumbrado a las comidas regulares, su cuerpo notó la ausencia y se quejaba con bastante voracidad. 

—Ese fue un gruñido bastante fuerte —dijo Volstagg. 

—Ese no fue mi estómago —dijo Loki. El ruido provenía de su izquierda. Todos volvieron la vista hacia la dirección del sonido. ¡Habían sido emboscados! 

Un gran oso pardo vino y se alzó sobre ellos, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Mientras estaban ocupados cazando alces, el oso los había estado cazando. Todos se apresuraron a apuntar sus armas. Loki arrojó su daga y golpeó al oso directamente en el ojo mientras Hogun desenvainaba su espada. Cuando el oso rugió de dolor por el golpe de Loki, Hogun hundió su espada en las entrañas del oso. El oso trató de golpear con su gran pata afilada al hombre, pero Volstagg le cortó la extremidad en un poderoso golpe. Loki soltó una serie de flechas apuntando directamente al cuello del oso, haciendo que se ahogara y sangrara. La criatura se estrelló contra el suelo, causando un terremoto local. Hogun apuñaló al animal en el corazón y todo movimiento se detuvo. 

Los tres hombres jadeaban de alivio y conmoción. Volstagg comenzó una risita que se transformó en un grito de victoria. Incluso Hogun aplaudió, porque estaba muy contento de seguir viviendo. Loki se echó a reír cuando el alivio y la emoción lo invadieron. Fue su primer asesinato, aunque fue un esfuerzo grupal. 

—¡Victoria! La poderosa bestia pensó que podría cazar a los cazadores, ¡eh! ¡Qué gran historia será esta para contarles a nuestros amigos en el campamento y en el palacio! —Volstagg sonrió. Todos eran sonrisas. 

—¿Cómo en los nueve vamos a arrastrar esto de vuelta al campamento?" 

—Tendremos que destriparlo aquí y tratar de aligerar el peso tanto como sea posible. Cada uno de nosotros tendrá que cargar al menos 150 libras. 

—Mientras viaja cuesta abajo, no menos —dijo Loki. 

—Podemos dejar atrás las entrañas y los huesos, pero todavía estaremos cargando aproximadamente 500 libras de carne. 

—Además de la cabeza y el pelaje —dijo Hogun. 

—¡Comeremos bien esta noche! —dijo Volstagg. Se pusieron manos a la obra desollando y destripando al animal. Loki nunca había visto tanta sangre, y había hecho su parte justa de matar animales salvajes en su vida. Por lo general, los conejos o un pollo ocasional. Hogun encendió un fuego pequeño y puso el corazón y el hígado del oso en un palo para cocinar rápidamente. Los órganos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para alimentar a los tres hombres decentemente para el largo viaje de regreso al campamento. En total, Loki y Hogun cargaron 150 libras de carne mientras Volstagg transportaba 200 libras. 

Estaba oscuro cuando llegaron. Encontraron a Sif y Fandral sentados junto al fuego, acurrucados juntos y pareciendo relajados. Loki incluso se atrevió a pensar, cariñosos. Las caras de todos se sonrojaron un poco cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pero la emoción del día y el agotamiento de la caminata habían absorbido gran parte de la rareza. 

—Oh, vaya, ¿qué es esto? —Fandral preguntó. 

—¿Es eso un oso? —Sif preguntó. 

—Sí. La gran bestia se coló sobre nosotros, queriendo hacernos su comida. Los tres vencimos a la criatura a mano. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad —el hombre barbudo se jactó. 

—Fue emocionante. Uno de los momentos más emocionantes de mi vida. Nunca lo olvidaré —Loki sonrió. 

—Me alegra ver que estás bien y que pasaste un tiempo maravilloso. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? No te culpo después de anoche. Traicioné tu confianza y lo siento —dijo Sif. La cara de Loki cayó, recordando los eventos de la noche anterior. 

—Está bien Sif. No estoy enojado, aunque podría usar el incidente para chantajearte en algún momento —la sonrisa traviesa de Loki le permitió un suspiro de alivio. 

—Te lo agradezco mi amigo.


	10. Ritual

Loki regresó del viaje de caza renovado y sintiéndose tranquilo a pesar del incidente con Sif y Fandral. Si bien nunca se permitiría estar solo con ninguno, confiaba en ellos, hasta cierto punto. Ambos parecían más tranquilos en el viaje de regreso a casa, y su actitud hacia el otro cambió. Loki notó cómo se tocaban constantemente entre sí ahora, en pequeñas formas. Una mano en un brazo o un hombro. Una suave caricia aplicada a la parte baja de la espalda, y un ocasional movimiento posesivo de dedos a través de mechones dorados. Sif no miró a Loki como antes, y por eso él estaba agradecido.

Las cosas se asentaron en un ritmo estándar para Loki. Se comprometió con sus estudios con todo lo que tenía. Todas las mañanas, Loki se reunía con su institutriz para practicar sus habilidades de lectura y escritura. La primera vez que escribió una carta sin ayuda, fue a Thor, agradeciéndole toda su generosidad. Le había llevado seis meses dominar la palabra escrita. Su institutriz pasó a las matemáticas básicas, la historia y las ciencias. Un mundo completamente nuevo se abrió a Loki cuando se sentó y leyó su primer libro de historia. Las batallas épicas que habían sido documentadas en todos los cuentos de bardos famosos fueron mucho más horripilantes y menos románticas que las versiones cantadas durante la cena.

Las tardes eran más variadas. Algunos días se encontraba con Frigga y practicaba música, baile y otras actividades de caballeros. Otras veces hacía entrenamiento de armas con sus amigos. En el medio siempre había un libro en sus manos y a menudo se dormía con la cabeza enterrada en uno. Una vez a la semana, Loki asistía a la corte y escuchaba mientras Thor gobernaba su reino. Después de unos meses, desapareció en el fondo, olvidado por la mayoría en la corte. Él y Thor se convirtieron en simples conocidos después de un tiempo, sus vidas estaban muy ocupadas y separadas. Incluso en la corte, Loki escuchaba en silencio, y solo intercambiaba palabras con Thor durante la cena si lo invitaban a la mesa alta. El tiempo avanzó.

Fue en el verano del tercer año de Loki en el palacio cuando desarrolló un interés en aprender magia. Comenzó con los libros en la biblioteca, de los cuales había una sección completa dedicada. Hubo momentos en que vivió en el palacio en los que fue testigo de pequeños actos de magia, como la curación de heridas o una pequeña exhibición frívola realizada con fines de entretenimiento. Sin embargo, Loki sabía que la magia podría hacer mucho más. Su creencia fue confirmada durante el festival de Desir.

Fue una celebración extraña. Los campesinos generalmente solo celebraban el aspecto de la fertilidad de las vacaciones rezando por una buena cosecha el año siguiente. Los nobles de Asgard celebraron sus aspectos más salaces. Los otros omegas en el palacio hablaron en voz baja y se quedaron completamente en silencio cada vez que Loki se acercaba. Algo andaba mal. Podía sentirlo.

A pesar de la ausencia de ciertas personas, el palacio todavía estaba lleno de asistentes a la fiesta con poca ropa. Solo Thor, Frigga y él llevaban prendas que mantenían sus cuerpos completamente cubiertos. Loki sonrió internamente ante eso. Fue durante la fiesta en el palacio que las sacerdotisas del templo llegaron ante Thor, seis de ellas, completamente desnudas. Loki buscó a Frigga y vio que había desaparecido. Fue entonces cuando supo que estaba a punto de presenciar algo que no le gustaría.

Otro omega masculino fue traído al pasillo. Él también estaba desnudo y por su olor, a pleno calor. Loki había visto al hombre una o dos veces en las últimas semanas cerca del templo, pero no habían sido presentados. Thor se levantó y habló a la reunión.

—Este año es un año especial, el milésimo año desde el último Quincuagésimo Aniversario de Desir. Es esta noche que la próxima generación de sacerdotes será criada y nacerá de seis jóvenes doncellas virtuosas, engendradas por el más potente y viril Aesir, un omega masculino. Como tu Rey y Padre de Todo, tienen mi permiso para comenzar.

Un altar en el medio del pasillo estaba cubierto con un suave pelaje y ropa de cama de seda. Al tembloroso omega macho, temblando de miedo o necesidad, Loki no podía decirlo, lo obligaron a tumbarse en el altar. Su pinchazo hinchado se alzó en el aire, y sin preámbulos, la primera de las seis sacerdotisas del templo lo montó. Era una orgía pública ritual. Además, la gente que miraba se estaba volviendo loca y Loki se acercó a Thor con una mendicidad, no por sexo, sino por protección. Thor hizo un gesto hacia el asiento vacío al lado del suyo y Loki lo tomó con gratitud. Thor rodeó el hombro de Loki con su brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Loki dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo.

Observaron en silencio cómo una por una las mujeres tomaban su placer y la semilla del hombre en el altar. Fue cuando la última estaba alcanzando su cenit cuando Loki notó que la primera mujer ya estaba hinchada con el niño. Sus gritos de dolor resonaron por el pasillo y fue entonces cuando el sacerdote del templo se acercó a ella con una daga y la abrió para extraer al bebé. Loki gritó con horror.

—Shh, shh, está bien Loki.

—Pero él la mató.

—Todas son voluntarias. Sus hijos se convertirán en portadores de poder de seidrmier, y obtendrán un lugar exaltado en Valhalla. El omega que engendró a los niños será esterilizado y se alterarán sus genitales para que nunca más pueda conocer los placeres de la piel. Él criará a sus hijos y los entregará al templo cuando alcancen su séptimo año para comenzar su entrenamiento. Se le dará oro y se le marcará con el sello del templo sobre su frente para que todos sepan que su cuerpo es sagrado. Después de eso, su vida será suya.

—¡Esto es horrible!

—Es sacrificio —Thor acercó a Loki aún más y le besó el pelo—. Te he echado de menos.

—Me siento como un niño rodeado de adultos.

—Lo eres técnicamente. Lamento que estés hecho para sufrir los deseos que tu cuerpo aún no puede satisfacer con seguridad.

—Siento no poder satisfacerte.

—Puedes, pero no estás a salvo conmigo.

—Confías en ti mismo muy poco. Confío en ti Thor. Por favor, llévame a la cama esta noche. Déjame darte placer. Podría usar mi boca contigo de la manera que quieras —rogó Loki. Thor apretó más a Loki y le gruñó al oído. Loki lo miró con ojos grandes, sus labios inferiores hinchados y rojos después de haberlos masticado con preocupación. Loki pasó una mano por el muslo de Thor y el Rey volvió a gruñir.

—Sí mi rey. Móntame. Lléname con tu nudo. Lo necesito. Necesito ser tocado. Necesito que mi alfa me muerda, me acople. Por favor...

—No. Déjame.

—Pero Thor ...

—Vete —Thor dijo, luciendo dolido. Loki tuvo que hacer lo que se le ordenaba. No "desobedecería" al Rey tan abiertamente. Loki regresó a su habitación y se quitó los problemas.

—No me has advertido. Sabías lo que implicaría la ceremonia, pero no pronunciaste una palabra.

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas aprendido de todas las conversaciones alrededor del palacio, o de tu lectura —Frigga dijo en un tono con el que Loki sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Escuché susurros, y eso fue todo. Todos se callaban cada vez que me acercaba. ¿Por qué no me hiciste seguirte fuera del salón?

—Porque quería que vieras la ceremonia —dijo Frigga.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería que vieras lo alto que puede ser el costo de la magia. La magia que usan los sanadores es benigna. La magia que uso para proyectar ilusiones y espiar a las personas es simple. La gran magia, como las misiones de fertilidad y visión requieren que se pague un precio. Cada vez que el destino o la vida penden de un hilo, siempre se debe pagar un precio. La joven Sigyn tiene mucha suerte de que hayas intervenido en su nombre. La razón por la que ninguno de los nobles quería casarse con ella era porque querían sacrificar su virtud a las Nornas, para ganarse el favor y obtener conocimiento. Ella debía mantenerse intacta. Hasta anoche, muchos habían especulado que te estaban manteniendo para ese mismo propósito. Nadie habla de eso y no encontrarás nada en ninguno de los libros de la biblioteca.

—¿Por qué ella?

—Política y celos. Los otros omegas se enteraron de los rituales sagrados que son comunes durante esta celebración y usaron la información en la corte para identificarla. Debido a que es joven como tú, su conocimiento de tales ceremonias era limitado. Ella está en la edad perfecta, como usted por un don, le habría dado visiones de los resultados de grandes batallas, plagas, sequías ... la joven Sigyn ha mostrado un talento para manejar magia, y habrían usado su cuerpo para una orgía pública como la que viste anoche.

—Pero eso todavía no responde mi pregunta. ¿Por qué querías que lo viera?

—Porque también posees el don. Tienes un talento sin explotar, Loki, y ha llegado el momento de comenzar tu entrenamiento.

—¿Encontraron otro omega para tomar su lugar?"

—No, ni pudieron localizar a Sigyn anoche para usarla para tal actividad. Me aseguré de eso. Perdieron su oportunidad, y es a ti a quien culpan.

—Entonces no obtuvieron las visiones que querían. ¿Y qué?

—Loki, estas personas esperaron mil años por esta ceremonia. Algunos de estos nobles sobreviven únicamente con el conocimiento que obtienen de esa noche. Se los negaste.

—¿Cómo? ¿No podrían usar uno de los otros omegas?

—No. El omega debe ser puro y estos últimos tres años desde que Thor te compró, han sido escasos. He hecho algunas comprobaciones. Eres el omega más joven del reino. Sigyn es solo unos años mayor que tú.

—Sé que los omegas son raros, pero no puede ser que yo sea el último.

—Loki, uno de mis dones como Madre de Todo es el de tener visiones. A veces veo cosas que no puedo compartir hasta después de que el evento haya pasado. Nunca te vi venir. Tú, Loki, eres un hijo de las Nornas. El destino te ha dejado aquí, con un propósito, que no sé. 


	11. Una pregunta importante

A Loki le tomó unos días superar la naturaleza inquietante de la ceremonia, y más tiempo superar la dolorosa necesidad de Thor de su cuerpo. Thor estaba más distante que nunca, una clara señal de que Loki había estado muy cerca de romper su resolución. La brusquedad de Thor en el salón desmintió su deseo subyacente de llevar a Loki allí mismo. Para la seguridad de Loki, Thor debe mantenerse alejado hasta que su cuerpo esté listo.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —dijo Frigga.

—Apenas me resulta reconfortante —dijo Loki mientras el sudor le caía por la frente.

—Paciencia Loki.

—Estás disfrutando esto —dijo Loki.

—Sí.

—¿Quién sabría que la Reina de Asgard es diabólica?

—Está perdiendo forma. Necesitas concentrarte —dijo Frigga. Loki ha pasado las últimas dos horas concentrándose en crear la ilusión de una ardilla en la palma de sus manos. Aún no se mueve. Es más como una proyección inmóvil. En este momento está aprendiendo a proyectar detalles y mantenerlos. Frigga recogió al animal por todos los mechones de pelo, la forma de remolino de la cola y los pequeños huesos de las manos.

—¿Cómo puedo concentrarme cuando todo lo que puedo pensar todo el día y la noche es en agacharme y dejar que tu hijo me críe como una mula?

—¡Loki! Qué charla. Eso fue muy poco caballeroso.

—Así fue la orgía en el salón principal.

—Sí, bueno, los poderes mágicos indomables del mundo de las sombras no se preocupan por lo que la sociedad considera apropiado o digno. Es suficiente decir que todo el mundo está contento de que eventos como ese solo ocurran cada pocos siglos. Tu ardilla se está alejando de ti —Frigga notó que toda la imagen estaba borrosa.

—Thor parecía muy cómodo con eso.

—Thor lo ha visto antes, y desafortunadamente mi pobre hijo ha visto cosas en el campo de batalla mucho más horribles que eso.

—Supongo.

—Loki, si logras aprender la mitad de las cosas que quiero enseñarte, serás capaz de cosas mucho más poderosas y más oscuras que eso.

—¿Por qué querría aprender esas cosas? ¿Por qué necesitaría hacerlo?

—Para defenderte de un enemigo, pero también para sembrar las semillas de su destrucción mucho antes de que se conviertan en una amenaza. Aprender magia no es todo unicornios y arcoíris, Loki.

—Me di cuenta de eso la otra noche —Loki resopló y dejó caer sus manos cuando la imagen se desvaneció por completo—. Estoy agotado.

—Ejercer tu magia es tan arduo como ejercitar tus músculos. Y en ese sentido, es hora de que vayas al entrenamiento de armas.

—Ugh —Loki se dejó caer contra los cojines.

Loki abrió la carta de Sigyn, se acomodó en el sofá de su habitación junto al fuego y bebió una taza de chocolate caliente.

Querido Loki

¡Estoy emparejada! Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo. Lo conocí en la panadería donde he estado aprendiendo. Es un oficial del ejército. Es un segundo hijo y, como yo, tiene un título elegante y nada que mostrar. Él es lo más dulce. Me corteja. Nunca me han cortejado antes. No me mira como si fuera una vaca reproductora. ¡Me encanta! Y sé que es bueno para mí porque Mildred lo aprueba, y ella nunca aprueba a nadie. Ayer me dio mi primer cumplido sobre mis hogazas de pan de masa fermentada. Solo tomó tres años.

Su nombre es Edwin Braege, tiene cabello dorado, ojos marrones y estos grandes músculos alfa que solo quiero que me envuelvan todo el tiempo. Entra en la tienda todas las mañanas en su camino hacia la armería y siempre compra un pan fresco. A veces lo relleno con carne y queso para él, cuando lo tengo. Me siento valorada, y me siento más segura de mí misma que nunca merodeando por el castillo. La vida de una mujer noble se siente tan vacía ahora. Me alegro haber escapado. Necesitas bajar al cuadrante inferior alguna vez y reconectarte con la gente. Si pasas demasiado tiempo con esas personas, te convertirás en ellas o perderás la cordura. Pienso que, de todas las personas en Asgard, son los comerciantes que viven las vidas más felices. Aquí no hay intriga, pero también la gente puede hablar de política en un sentido más amplio.

Omegas como nosotros no podemos seguir dejando que los nobles nos traten como lo hacen. Creo que debemos encontrar la manera de que todas y cada una de las futuras subastas de omega tengan un buen oficial militar allí para comprarlos y superar a los nobles de alguna manera. Estoy sorprendido de lo caballerescos y amables que son nuestros guerreros fuera del campo de batalla. Desde lejos parecen estos grandes brutos sedientos de sangre, pero para la gente común, son los hombres más gentiles. Honestamente, creo que Asgard se beneficiaría si toda la clase noble tomara una gran bebida profunda de arsénico.

La boda es en tres meses. Si quieres los detalles, tendrás que venir a visitarnos.

Sinceramente.

Tu perra omega personal. 

Loki se rio al final. Tres años desde que comenzó su aprendizaje en la panadería, y eso fue poco después de esa extraña ceremonia en el palacio. Casi cinco años ahora. Está a medio camino del final de la espera. Sí, irá a una visita. Pueden comparar sobre cuánto han cambiado ambos.

Loki escogió un bonito semental negro de los establos y lo llevó a la ciudad. Con sus dagas arrojadizas metidas en su ropa y su nuevo talento para convertir objetos inanimados en serpientes, Loki ya no necesitaba una escolta armada para sentirse seguro. Ya no se sentía manso o a merced de los alfas que lo rodeaban, y tenía que agradecer a sus amigos por eso. Pasó por las partes de la ciudad que se consideraban agradables pero sólidamente de clase media y notó algo inquietante. Había mendigos por todos lados. No era así incluso hace un mes. ¿Habría habido algún desastre natural en el país del que ni él ni el Rey fueran conscientes?

Loki abrió su bolso y arrojó cada moneda que tenía sobre él a las mujeres y niños que pasó. Thor es un rey generoso y atento. ¿Cómo es que la gente de Asgard ha llegado a sufrir? Cuando llegó a su destino y le entregó la moneda que le había retenido a un niño para que cuidara de su caballo mientras entraba en la casa de Sigyn.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Estás aquí! —Sigyn le dio un fuerte abrazo a Loki y lo atrajo hacia su casa. Era una pequeña y modesta casa de pueblo ubicada entre otros en el corazón de la ciudad. Tenía dos habitaciones, una de las cuales había estado alquilando a una joven beta. Pero ahora, con su boda inminente y su nuevo esposo mudándose, necesitaría la habitación para su primer hijo. Sigyn se preocupó por desalojar a la dama.

Loki miró alrededor de su modesta casita. Era mucho más grandioso que la cabaña en la que había sido criado.

—Lo has hecho bien por ti misma. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias. Es solo por ti que estoy aquí y no encadenado a la cama de algún noble o allá afuera con los indigentes.

—¿Qué está pasando en la ciudad? ¿De dónde viene toda esta gente?

—Por lo que puedo decir, vienen de todas partes, en todas las áreas rurales que rodean la ciudad.

—¿Te refieres a las tierras de cultivo propiedad de los nobles?

—Sí.

—Pero si estos campesinos no están cultivando la tierra, ¿quién está cultivando para Asgard?

—No lo sé, pero los precios de los alimentos están subiendo. Mildred agregó ayer medio cobre extra por barra de pan debido al costo de la harina. Los precios de alquiler son altísimos debido a toda la afluencia de personas. Podría cobrar el doble por la habitación que tengo arriba a la chica que ha estado viviendo allí, pero ella nunca podría pagarla. La gente de afuera tampoco puede.

—¿Por qué todos los nobles están despidiendo a los campesinos de sus tierras de cultivo? No pueden simplemente inflar artificialmente el costo de los alimentos. Thor se enteraría de eso y castigaría a los responsables.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

—Bueno, es un misterio que tendré que resolver más tarde y estoy siendo un invitado terrible. Cuéntame sobre tu boda.

Loki observó a Thor mientras el Capitán de la Guardia le daba a su Rey el Informe del Crimen. Los pequeños robos se habían multiplicado por diez en la ciudad. Thor tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos. Las cargas de la corona le pesaban.

—La gente de Asgard ha perdido el rumbo. Recuérdeles qué es el honor. Aumenta el castigo por pequeños robos de 10 latigazos a 100 .

—Sí mi rey —el capitán se inclinó y se fue. Loki se erizó ante la decisión de Thor. No tenía toda la información y ninguno de sus asesores ha dado un paso adelante para explicar la situación en su totalidad. Loki se mordió la lengua hasta que sangró.

Lord Behur se acercó al Rey a continuación.

—Mi Rey, como sabe, se acerca el momento del censo nacional. Con el censo esperamos arrojar luz sobre por qué nuestra gente está sufriendo de una situación tan grave. Sospecho que parte del problema es la falta de viviendas asequibles. Como saben, hay muchos de la generación de su padre que todavía tienen muchos años saludables por delante, pero también la nueva generación ha alcanzado la edad de procrear y está creando una escasez. Le pediría permiso a Su Majestad, si se demuestra que es correcto, para transformar una parte de mi tierra agrícola en tierra de inquilinos. Habrá nuevas y bonitas casas a precios asequibles disponibles para parejas jóvenes que intentan formar una familia.

—Tu propuesta tiene mérito Lord Behur. Esperaré los resultados del censo y recordaré su consulta.

—Gracias señor —dijo y se escabulló. Las uñas de Loki le estaban cortando la palma de la mano; su apretón era tan fuerte por la ira. Ahora entendía de dónde venían las masas de mendigos y por qué. Loki esperó pacientemente hasta el final de la corte. Cuando Thor despidió a todos, Loki le susurró.

—Mi rey, debo hablar contigo sobre tu gente.

—Loki, deberías haber hablado antes. Podría haberlo abordado ante el tribunal.

—No mi rey. Tengo preocupaciones que deben abordarse en privado.

—Loki esto es muy irregular. Si estás tratando de llevarme solo a ...

—No Thor. Tu gente está al borde. Por favor escúchame —Loki suplicó. Los labios de Thor se pusieron en una línea delgada, pero asintió y le pidió a Loki que lo siguiera a su estudio.

—Dime qué es tan apremiante pero reservado que no podrías hablar conmigo en público.

—Lo siento. Sé que esto es una violación del protocolo. El censo, ¿puedo preguntar, qué preguntas tiene?

—Comprueba las edades y los géneros de mi gente, así como el lugar donde viven y su estación.

—Entonces le pregunta a la gente su dirección actual, pero ¿qué pasa con los mendigos?

—Simplemente los enumera como mendigos.

—¿El censo les pregunta su dirección anterior o por qué fueron obligados a abandonar sus antiguos hogares?

—No.

—Debería.

—Loki, ¿qué es lo que sospechas?

—Creo que sus nobles han fabricado el problema que requiere la solución que le han presentado. Crearon la crisis en la ciudad cobrando a sus inquilinos demasiadas rentas y luego desalojándolos, para que pareciera que hay una escasez de viviendas cuando no hay ninguna. Las tierras de cultivo son preciosas en Asgard y obtener permisos de construcción para nuevas viviendas es casi imposible. Los nobles que alquilan casas son mucho más ricos que los nobles que supervisan las tierras de cultivo.

—Loki, esa es una acusación muy seria —dijo Thor.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste del palacio para caminar entre tu gente? —preguntó Loki. El ceño de Thor se profundizó.

—No puedo recordarlo. El tiempo es mi bien más preciado en estos días.

—No me pregunto por qué es eso. Las personas que te rodean en la corte están criando sedición entre los plebeyos. Tu gente está muriendo de hambre Thor. Agregue la pregunta al censo y no le diga a los nobles. Amenace a los encuestados con tortura y muerte para que se callen. Debes.

—Pero cualquiera y todos los ciudadanos de Asgard pueden buscar una audiencia con su Rey. ¿Cómo es que ningún campesino ha venido antes conmigo para quejarse de sus antiguos amos?

—Thor, no puedes ser tan crédulo. Sabes por qué, y si el censo demuestra que estoy en lo cierto, debes considerar qué castigo impondrás a los responsables. Si algo no cambia pronto, la gente se volverá contra ti y tendrás una revolución en tus manos.

—¿Y si te equivocas?

—No lo hago. 


	12. El censo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen:
> 
> Y ... obscenidad.

Durante seis semanas, los censistas cumplieron con su deber. Un pequeño motín estalló en un puesto de la granja y cada pieza de comida fue arrebatada de una mujer que empujaba un carrito lleno de fruta. Loki hizo lo que pudo para sofocar a la gente. Hizo viajes diarios a diferentes partes de la ciudad, arrojando sus preciosas monedas de oro a las masas hambrientas para evitar que se volvieran contra su rey.

Cuando llegaron los informes, Loki invadió la sala de contabilidad del tesoro. Los escribas le dieron a Loki una mirada curiosa cuando comenzó a recoger formularios individuales del censo y a leerlos. Loki sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando, uno tras otro, pintaron un cuadro perfecto de culpa. Se quedó en el pasillo, observando a los escribas, uno de los cuales miró a Loki con agitación. No tenía dudas de que este escriba estaba en la nómina de algún noble. Loki se acercó al hombre y le susurró.

—Tú sabes quien soy. Lo que no sabes es que la reina Frigga me ha estado enseñando magia. ¿Sabes cómo es que la Reina sabe tanto de todos? Ella los espía. Ella tiene oídos mágicos para escuchar en todas partes. ¿Sabes qué más sé? No necesito magia para espiarte. Heimdall ya está haciendo eso. Se le ordenó espiar a los censistas y a las personas en esta sala. Si alguien falsifica un documento del censo o destruye copias legítimas, lo sabrá, y entonces el Rey lo sabrá. Ten una noche agradable.

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor llegó al trono vestido de gala. No fue un día especial, ni hubo visitas especiales en la corte. Lo único interesante en el expediente para la corte, fueron los resultados del censo. Loki se paró al lado del trono con una expresión seria pero excitada. Thor se levantó y se dirigió a la multitud. 

—Pido a los señores Behur, Northman, Gellan, Morphir y Sendack que vengan antes mi —Thor dijo con una expresión tranquila casi pacífica. Los cinco hombres se arrodillaron ante su rey, cada uno esperando algún tipo de elogio o recompensa, basado en el comportamiento del Rey. Loki frunció el ceño. Lord Gellan había sido el casero de su familia.

—Los resultados del censo están listos y, de hecho, hay una crisis en la cantidad de viviendas asequibles para mi gente. A instancias de mi querida concubina, quien fue criada como campesina, agregué una nueva pregunta al censo este año. A la luz de todos los mendigos que deambulaban por las calles, ordené a los encuestadores que preguntaran a mi gente dónde vivían y por qué ya no viven allí —Thor hizo una pausa. Todos los nobles levantaron la vista simultáneamente y el miedo llenó sus ojos.

—Lord Behur, solías tener dos docenas de familias cultivando en tus tierras. Todos son ahora mendigos sin dinero y sin hogar. Por favor, dime, ¿quién está cuidando tus campos? Envié a mis hombres a tus tierras para revisar las pequeñas granjas allí y todas estaban desocupadas.

—Mi... mi... rey-re... tus hombres deben haberse equivocado. Mis nuevos inquilinos probablemente estaban trabajando en el campo cuando vinieron a visitarnos.

—¿Y por qué todos tus inquilinos anteriores fueron desalojados en primer lugar?

—No pudieron cumplir con las cuotas de cosecha, mi Rey.

—Ya veo.

—¿Y tú, Lord Northman? ¿Ninguno de sus antiguos inquilinos cumplió con sus cuotas de cultivo? —Thor le preguntó al hombre en un tono que era peligrosamente juguetón. Un trueno resonó arriba y Lord Northman tragó saliva.

—Se ha descubierto que la mayoría de los mendigos que actualmente mueren de hambre en las calles de Asgard son inquilinos anteriores de estos cinco hombres arrodillados ante mí. Todos dijeron que 388 hombres, mujeres y niños fueron expulsados de las tierras que estaban cuidando para que ustedes cinco pudieran transformar la tierra en hogares que luego podrían alquilar con un beneficio mayor que el cultivo de trigo para pan. Su avaricia ha engendrado sedición y sufrimiento entre mi gente. Me han mentido, a su Rey, y por sus crímenes serán castigados severamente.

Una ola de callada sorpresa sacudió a todos los reunidos en la corte.

—Los cinco serán sacados de esta sala de inmediato y arrastrados a la plaza de la ciudad donde estarán todos en una tarima durante cinco días, para que la gente de Asgard pueda hacerle saber su disgusto. Luego, recibirán 200 latigazos cada uno y los arrojarán a las mazmorras durante los próximos 100 años. Saldrán de esas celdas, dentro de un siglo, sin nada, ni siquiera sus nombres —Thor hizo una pausa para respirar.

Volvió a mirar a Loki, esperando ver al hombre con una sonrisa de regocijo, pero solo vio tristeza y asco. Ahora más que nunca, ansiaba abrazar al hombre de cabello negro.

—Por sus crímenes contra la gente de Asgard y contra la corona, los despojo de sus títulos. Ya no sois nobles. Ustedes son campesinos. Se deben confiscar todas sus tierras, posesiones y propiedades privadas. Se les quitarán todos los bienes personales, incluidos los omegas comprados. Sus tierras agrícolas se dividirán y se devolverán a sus inquilinos anteriores, que se convertirán en propietarios de la tierra. A cada familia que haya perjudicado se le dará una parte de su riqueza, para lo cual podrán construir un nuevo hogar para sí mismos, aptos para la vivienda —Thor asintió al Capitán de la Guardia.

El Capitán y sus soldados entraron en picado y se llevaron a los antiguos Lords, quienes comenzaron a sollozar como niños pequeños. Thor terminó su audiencia con la corte temprano ese día. Se giró para hablar con Loki.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo en mi estudio — Thor dijo en un tono nivelado. Cogió a Loki con la guardia baja y el miedo le subió por la espalda. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Siguió a Thor a su estudio y vio a Frigga allí esperándolos. Loki se sentó en el sofá junto a ella mientras Thor cerraba la puerta. Loki se quedo allí, sintiéndose pensativo, hasta que Thor se paró frente a su escritorio y luego se sentó en él en una pose relajada, aunque resignada.

—¿Qué está mal?

—Tú tenías razón. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente Loki. Nunca habría descubierto por qué mi gente estaba sufriendo tanto.

—¿Pero?

—Loki, los encuestadores del censo descubrieron algo más al recopilar datos.

—¿Qué?

—No hay nuevos bebés en el reino. Según nuestros registros, el último niño nacido con vida en Asgard nació la noche en que Thor te compró en esa subasta. El niño más pequeño que se encuentra en todo Asgard tiene apenas cinco años —dijo Frigga.

—¿Qué? Sé que la tasa de natalidad para nuestra gente es pequeña, pero eso no puede ser correcto —dijo Loki.

—Lo es. Hicimos que los escribas vieran todas las encuestas dos veces. También descubrimos que de hecho eres el omega más joven de todo el reino. No ha habido ninguno nacido después de ti.

—Pero, ¿qué significa eso? —Loki preguntó mientras miraba entre Frigga y Thor.

—No sabemos Loki —dijo Frigga—. Pero no podemos ignorar estas coincidencias. La caída en la tasa de natalidad de todos los niños y omegas tiene algo que ver contigo.

—Pero ¿no puedes hacer algo sobre la tasa de natalidad? Eres la Diosa de la Fertilidad, ¿verdad? —preguntó Loki.

—No estoy más que sosteniendo un lugar Loki.

—¿Sosteniendo un lugar?

—El último dios verdadero de la fertilidad murió cuando yo tenía dos años, el abuelo de Thor, el rey Bor. Cuando un dios muere, el título se le da inmediatamente a un recién nacido para dar la apariencia de continuidad. Yo era de sangre real y todavía era un bebé, así que me dieron el nombre. Pero el verdadero Dios de la fertilidad puede bendecir a las masas de personas con niños con un chasquido de sus dedos. No tengo tal don.

—Él o ella también puede privar a las masas de niños a voluntad —dijo Thor.

—Crees que el nuevo dios de la fertilidad está caminando entre nosotros —dijo Loki.

—Sí, lo creemos, pero podrían pasar otros 1000 años antes de que esa persona nos sea conocida. No todos los dioses manifiestan sus poderes como niños. El dios de la fertilidad manifiesta su poder después la concepción de su primer hijo. Si el nuevo dios de la fertilidad es una alfa femenina, ese día podría tardar mucho.

—Si el nuevo dios de la fertilidad es un omega masculino, lo descubriríamos pronto —Frigga miró a Loki deliberadamente.

—¿Qué?

—No creo en las coincidencias, Loki —dijo Frigga.

—Pero, ¿no hay una prueba o algo que pueda decirnos si eso es cierto?

—El sexo es la prueba de Loki, y no ensartaría tu sagrada matriz solo para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Si te crían demasiado joven, podrías sufrir complicaciones terribles, y también el niño. O podría despojarte de tu capacidad de tener hijos. No tenemos más remedio que esperar.

—Tengo aproximadamente cinco años más hasta que tenga mi primer calor verdadero. Puedo esperar cinco años más. Ya he hecho eso. Estará bien.

—Mientras tanto, ahora que se han abordado los disturbios en el reino, quizás ustedes dos puedan pasar más tiempo juntos —dijo Frigga.

—Madre por favor. Lamento haberte estado evitando, Loki. Me temo que pierda mi moderación cuando esté contigo —Thor le dijo.

—Sé que no te lo pongo fácil. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti por más de cinco minutos, te ruego que me folles. Mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera ardiendo todo el tiempo y me he acostumbrado mucho más al toque de mi propia mano de lo que jamás me atrevería a admitir en público —dijo Loki, lo que hizo que Thor y Frigga se rieran.

—Quizás Loki se sentiría mejor si lo marcaras Thor —dijo Frigga.

—¡Madre! Si empiezo con eso, no podré parar —dijo Thor, tragando saliva. Loki notó la forma sutil en que las manos de Thor temblaban de necesidad. Sus pupilas estaban abiertas y negras. La sola idea de reclamar a Loki estaba empujando a Thor al límite.

—Sí, tú puedes. Los dejaré a los dos solos. Confío en que puedan encontrar formas creativas de saciarse unos a otros sin... hacer... eso —Frigga cerró la puerta detrás de ella y los dos estaban solos.

—Pudiste resistirte mientras estaba en celo. Confío en ti, Thor.

—No deberías. Mi resolución está tan agotada Loki. Te quiero tanto —Thor dijo entre fuertes respiraciones, olisqueando a Loki. Sus labios se estrellaron por un beso. Lo que estaba en el escritorio de Thor se convirtió en desorden en segundos. La tinta de Thor se derrumbó sobre el mármol duro, dejando un gran charco de manchas en la alfombra. Loki abrió su túnica y le enseñó el cuello a Thor.

Thor contempló la extensión cremosa de la piel y el ligero bulto en el cuello donde residía la glándula del deseo sexual. Una vena azul surcaba esa zona como un rayo. Thor no pudo resistir más. Mordió con fuerza, lo suficiente como para romper la piel.

Loki gritó. Fue doloroso, pero lo ansiaba. Envió una descarga de placer directamente a sus genitales y Loki arqueó su cuerpo en una pose de presentación. El dulce líquido rojo salado llenó la boca de Thor. La esencia misma de la ambrosía fluía por las venas de Loki.

Loki tiró de la ropa de Thor, impaciente y exigente. Thor se soltó de la garganta de Loki, mirando fascinado cómo la sangre goteaba de la marca de la mordida que formaría una hermosa cicatriz. 

—Mía.

—Sí, todo para ti. Déjame mostrarte mi rey —Loki abrió la túnica de Thor y besó su cintura hasta que estuvo de rodillas ante su alfa. Sus dedos rasgaron los pantalones de Thor y tiraron de los botones. Ya podía ver el contorno de la enorme polla.

—Loki...

—Shh, shh, déjame hacer esto por ti —Loki soltó al miembro tenso de Thor, lamiendo la longitud antes de engullir la punta con la boca.

—Oh, pequeña —la respiración pesada de Thor estaba mezclada con un gemido agudo. Sus grandes dedos bronceados se entrelazaron con los mechones negros de Loki. Loki estaba desesperado por liberar a Thor. Sabía que Thor tendría miedo de hacer más si no conseguía algún tipo de clímax. Sus manos trabajaron en conjunto con su boca para cubrir cada centímetro con su toque. Thor gruñó, sus muslos temblando por el placer del trabajo. Loki sintió que la punta de la polla de Thor comenzaba a anudarse y a hincharse, y se retiró. Puso sus labios contra la cabeza bulbosa y creó un sello, continuando bombeando a Thor con sus manos. Thor llegó con un gran suspiro de alivio y Loki bebió el líquido cremoso como un becerro a la leche de su madre. Miró a Thor mientras lo hacía, sus ojos grandes y llenos de necesidad.

—Oh amor, oh Loki. Me cuidas muy bien. Tan maravilloso pequeña —dijo Thor. Cuando su polla finalmente se suavizó, ayudó a Loki a ponerse de rodillas y terminó de desnudarlo—. Ven al sofá amor.

Completamente desnudo, Thor pudo admirar cuánto había cambiado el cuerpo de Loki. Aunque todavía era un hombre ágil, sus hombros eran más anchos y fuertes. Su abdomen estaba más definido y su pequeño trasero era firme y esculpido. Se acostaron juntos en el sofá, Thor acarició a Loki y lo tocó por todas partes. Tomó la polla palpitante roja de Loki en su mano y la acarició.

—¡OH! ¡SÍ! ¡Ah, por favor! —Loki rogó y Thor cambió de táctica. Rozó sus dedos alrededor del borde exterior de la entrada de Loki, que estaba húmeda de jugos. No era tan copioso o grueso como cuando Loki estaba en celo y su agujero estaba apretado en lugar de flojo. Sin embargo, su aroma de excitación era intoxicante y el deseo de Loki de ser penetrado era obvio. Thor presionó un gran dedo calloso en la pequeña entrada de Loki, y Loki gritó.

—Oh pequeña, tan apretada, tan dulce para mí. No puedo esperar para darte lo que realmente quieres. ¿Me anhelas, Loki? ¿Anhelas mi nudo? —Thor gruñó al oído de Loki. Loki gimió y empujó hacia abajo ese dígito invasor ansioso por más—. Eres tan suave y aterciopelado por dentro. El camino a Valhalla está dentro de ti.

—¡Oh Thor! ¡Más! —rogó Loki. Thor lamió la marca de la mordida en el cuello de Loki, presionándole pequeños besos—. ¿Vendrás solo con un dedo? Yo creo que puedes —la mano de Thor marcó un ritmo violento, tocando a Loki hasta que sus apretadas y pequeñas paredes se cerraron sobre el dedo, cubriéndolo con una mancha. Él gimió fuerte y largo, tenía su borde dolorido. La polla de Loki todavía estaba dura. Thor se movió hacia abajo y presionó a Loki contra su espalda. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Loki y tomó la longitud sedosa y cremosa en su boca.

—¡Oh Thor! ¡Oh chúpame! ¡Si! —todo el cuerpo de Loki era tan rígido que parecía que podría romperse como una rama de árbol. Cuando llegó, fue con una explosión de semillas, abriendo la boca de Thor en un escape violento. Thor se aseguró de limpiar a Loki a fondo con la lengua, terminando con un beso en el hueso de la cadera.

—Gracias —Loki dijo, soltando un suspiro de alivio que no había soltado desde esa noche cuando Thor lo compró.

—Estoy duro de nuevo —dijo Thor.

—Me estropearás la cena —Loki esbozó una gran sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh amo a estos dos, no quiero decepcionarlas, pero todavía no hay final feliz. Jaja me siento un monstruo.
> 
> Bueno nos vemos el Miércoles.
> 
> Bye que bye.


	13. Juego de poder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen:
> 
> Más obscenidad... y conspiración.

Loki entró en la sala del trono con una túnica con cuello en V y se cortó el pelo. Quería mostrar su nuevo estado. Se sentó en su almohada al lado del trono escuchando al Capitán de la Guardia dar un informe de la condición de los antiguos nobles.

—Tuve que desplegar un par de docenas de soldados para controlar la ira de la gente. Estoy seguro de que, si los hubieran dejado valerse por sí mismos, habrían sido asesinados durante el transcurso de la noche.

—Todavía pueden rogar por la muerte, pero sus circunstancias son de su propia creación. ¿Cómo va la redistribución?

—Nuestros hombres han localizado a muchos de los antiguos inquilinos y se han apoderado de la propiedad y los activos. El primero de los pagos a los campesinos ha comenzado, sin embargo, mi Rey, hay una preocupación que debe abordarse.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Y las familias de los nobles? Algunos de los Lords bajo custodia simplemente tenían esposas beta de pleno derecho y herederos directos, pero otros, como Lord Northman, tenían tres concubinas omega y un total de diecinueve hijos. Algunos de los cuales son muy jóvenes. ¿Qué debemos hacer con estas personas?

—Para las esposas y herederos de los nobles, se les debe dar 10 monedas de oro cada una y enviarlas en su camino. Para los omegas y sus hijos, deben ser enviados al convento del templo y a los monasterios para refugiarse. Los omegas y los niños pueden permanecer allí mientras vivan según el código de los sacerdotes y las sacerdotisas. Si no les gusta vivir la vida de una monja enclaustrada, pueden buscar fortuna por su cuenta.

—Gracias Majestad por esa aclaración. ¿Qué hay de las grandes mansiones en las que solían vivir los nobles? Serán desocupados sin nuevos inquilinos. ¿A quién debemos regalar estas grandes casas?

—Conviértanlos en hogares para oficiales de alto rango del ejército. Como estas cinco mansiones ya no tienen las tierras de labrantío adjuntas para pagar su mantenimiento, sus nuevos amos deben tener buenas profesiones que puedan pagarlas —dijo Thor. Loki extendió la mano y tiró de la manga de Thor. Thor miró de arriba abajo a Loki, que tenía una gran sonrisa de mendicidad en su rostro. Thor arqueó una ceja hacia él.

—¿Si? —Thor preguntó. Loki se puso de rodillas y le susurró al oído a Thor.

—Entreguen cuatro de las cinco mansiones a los oficiales del ejército. Estoy reteniendo uno como regalo de bodas para un amigo —Thor le dijo al Capitán.

—Sí, majestad —dijo el capitán. Loki se dejó caer sobre su cojín sentado, contento. Todos los ojos de la corte estaban sobre él. Durante la noche, Loki se había convertido en el mejor jugador de poder en la sala.

Cuando Thor despidió a la corte por el día, el pasillo se vació. Todos estaban ansiosos por llegar a la plaza de la ciudad para presenciar la caída de sus antiguos compañeros cortesanos. Thor y Loki se encontraron solos en el gran salón, algo raro. Thor se puso de pie pero Loki lo detuvo.

—Espera. No te levantes todavía —la suave voz de Loki llegó más lejos de lo habitual en este entorno. Loki se arrastró de rodillas hasta que estuvo entre las de Thor, mirándolo con una expresión traviesa. El brillo perverso en sus ojos le dijo a Thor todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre las intensiones de Loki. Thor estaba un poco sorprendido.

—¡Loki! —Thor miró a su alrededor como un niño culpable. ¿Y si su madre entrara? O un sirviente? O... bueno... cualquiera.

—¿Mi Rey no desea mis servicios mientras se sienta en el trono? —Loki pasó las palmas por los enormes muslos de Thor y se los frotó.

—Loki, no podemos hacer esto aquí.

—No eres divertido —Loki acarició el muslo de Thor, presionando besos que se acercaban peligrosamente a la polla cada vez más rígida de Thor—. Cuando finalmente llegue mi calor y me hundas ese magnífico pinchazo tuyo, te voy a ordeñar por cada gota que tengas. Quiero que me folles en el trono frente a toda una corte de personas —dijo Loki, sabiendo muy bien que estaba incitando a Thor para que lo dejara chuparlo. Continuó hasta que sus dientes estaban tirando de los cordones de los pantalones de Thor.

—Loki, esto es indecoroso. Mi padre nunca habría hecho algo así —Thor susurró. Loki terminó de abrir los cordones y sacó las hermosas joyas de la corona de Thor. Las delicadas yemas de sus dedos agarraron suavemente la piel caliente y palpitante que guió hacia su boca abierta y hambrienta.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que me detengas —dijo Loki y luego se aferró a la cabeza, chupando vigorosamente. Thor miró hacia la sala del trono vacía rezando a las Nornas para que nadie entrara a ver a Loki arrodillado con la cabeza moviéndose sobre el regazo del Rey. Thor se mordió el labio inferior para sofocar sus gemidos de placer. La sala del trono estaba en completo silencio, excepto por los suaves ruidos de succión que hacían los labios de Loki.

Thor arqueó la espalda mientras los músculos en su cuerpo se tensaban con su inminente liberación. Y mientras sus bolas se estiraban con el dolor que siempre llegaba antes del orgasmo, un grupo de nobles entró en la sala del trono.

—¡LOKIIIIII! —Thor bramó cuando sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza golpeó el reposacabezas del trono—. Oh pequeña. Eres magnifica. No puedo esperar para emparejarte mi pequeña querida. Te haré el amor por días y días —los dedos de Thor recorrieron con avidez el cabello de Loki. Su dulce mascota se tragó con su boca la simiente de Thor, mirándolo con tanta ternura.

Los nobles hicieron una retirada apresurada.

—Ese puto omega tiene sus ganchos en el Rey —Lord Denman dijo.

—Sí, y él es el que está detrás de la caída de nuestros amigos. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que esa pequeña perra chupadora de pollas también nos tenga en el cepo —Lord Siegerson dijo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? Está bajo la protección del rey. Si incluso fruncimos el ceño al pequeño bastardo, puede hacer que nos arrojen al calabozo —preguntó Lord Gerson.

—Nuestro rey se está enamorando de él. Si no intervenimos, ese omega se convertirá en nuestra reina. Creo que ya es hora, caballero, de que presionamos a nuestro Rey para que se case —Lord Denman dijo.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo incitaríamos a casarse con alguien más? —preguntó Lord Siegerson.

—No lo invitaríamos a casarse con nadie. Lo obligaríamos a hacer una alianza política. Nuestro rey es un hombre sentimental que cree en dar todo su corazón a una persona. Si se ve obligado a casarse con alguien para evitar una guerra, se sentiría obligado a aprovechar al máximo el partido y luego enviaría a esa entrometida lejos —Lord Denman dijo.

—¿Estás loco? Incitar a una guerra es sedición, el cargo que se les dio a nuestros amigos y ahora se pudrirán en prisión durante los próximos 100 años. Estarán sin dinero cuando se salgan —Lord Gerson dijo.

—¿Quieres que te quiten tu tierra y la entregues al tesoro mal educado? ¿Quieres convertirte en un mendigo sin dinero? Encontraremos una manera de obligar al Rey a casarse, y en el momento en que Loki ya no esté bajo la protección del Rey, vengaremos a nuestros amigos —Lord Denman dijo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, capítulo cortito, perdón por el retraso, jaja me da flojera repetir lo que ya puse en otra historia. 
> 
> So, eso es todo por hoy.
> 
> Bye que bye.


	14. La tercera rueda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y el enganche antes del enganche.

Caricias intensas, respiración agitada y una anticipación terrible. Durante dos años, Loki y Thor disfrutaron de una paz y tranquilidad en su relación que se sintió permanente y duradera. En el jardín real, debajo de un cerezo, a menudo tocaban y saboreaban los dulces frutos de sus cuerpos. Dulce néctar que solo se podía encontrar entre los muslos, abierto y ávido de polinización. El rey estaba a menudo en un estado relajado, los labios hinchados por los besos. Su concubina era a menudo un desastre, el pelo revuelto y el cuello recién mordido y magullado.

Era común escuchar palabras dulces susurradas en rincones oscuros y ver a la pareja emerger tirando de pantalones y túnicas a su lugar. Se miraron como si nadie más estuviera presente, como si nadie más importara. Estaban distraídos el uno por el otro.

Comenzó como pequeñas escaramuzas, por grupos de ladrones. Se infiltrarían en Alfheim, quemarían granjas y aterrorizarían a los elfos que vivían allí. Los sobrevivientes de estos incidentes siempre contaron lo horribles que los brutos Aesir tomaban su comida, violaban a sus esposas e hijos, se burlaban de los elfos.

Los elfos formaron milicias para defenderse. Se las arreglaron para matar a algunos de los invasores, pero el sentimiento creciente entre su gente fue que la guerra con Asgard era una necesidad. Cuando una aldea de elfos enfurecidos usó su magia para abrir una puerta a Asgard y atacar a los granjeros en las afueras de la ciudad, el ejército fue convocado y aniquilado. Se programó una reunión de reyes.

—No puedo verlos —Heimdall le dijo a Loki.

—¿Es mágico? —preguntó Loki.

—Si. Los elfos tienen la capacidad de bloquear mi vista. Les gusta su privacidad.

—¿Pero por qué ayudarían los elfos a los ladrones que los atacan?

—Hay amuletos que se pueden hacer para otorgar ciertos poderes para que los usen los portadores no mágicos. Sospecho que los ladrones pusieron sus manos en uno. También explicaría su capacidad para viajar de un lado a otro entre reinos sin usar el Bifrost .

—Pero varios de estos grupos tienen esta habilidad, y por cada grupo que ha sido vencido, aparece uno nuevo con las mismas habilidades para eludir su mayordomía. Hay una mano más grande en esto. Alguien está incitando a la guerra entre nuestros reinos. Quiero saber por qué —dijo Loki.

—Te mantendré informado de cualquier detalle, por pequeño que sea —dijo Heimdall.

—Gracias —dijo Loki. Miró alrededor de la puerta de entrada. Era hermoso, pero también solitario.

—¿Qué haces por la compañía aquí? —preguntó Loki. Heimdall se echó a reír. Fue un sonido profundo y cálido.

—Tengo amigos que me visitan a menudo y cenan conmigo a la hora de comer.

—¿Es cierto que no duermes?

—Sí. Nunca he experimentado el sueño. ¿Cómo son los sueños?

—Borroso y extraño. A veces son realmente buenos, muy felices o incluso eróticos. Muchas veces son confusos y cuando te despiertas no puedes recordar la mitad o lo que se suponía que significaba. Las pesadillas son horribles. Considérate afortunado por no experimentarlos. ¿Y tu cuerpo? ¿No requiere descanso físico? Sé que después de un duro día de entrenamiento, una noche en la cama hace maravillas con mis músculos.

—Me siento y descanso después de momentos de gran esfuerzo físico, pero eso rara vez ocurre en estos días.

—Interesante. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Lo hago feliz? ¿Es diferente de antes de conocerme?

—Thor está lo más feliz que lo he visto.

—¿Me ama?

—Sabes que lo hace. Los he visto a los dos juntos. Él está cautivado por ti. ¿Cuál es tu miedo?

—¿Cautivado? ¿Cuánto nos has estado espiado? — preguntó Loki con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Realmente quieres saber? —preguntó Heimdall. Loki se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—Me estoy acercando a estar listo para mi primer calor. No puedo evitar sentir que algo está a punto de aparecer y arrebatarme mi felicidad. La reunión con el rey Elwin me pone nervioso.

— Thor te ama. ¿Lo amas?

—Estoy unido a él, Heimdall. No puedo... no lo haría... no creo que pudiera continuar si Thor muriera luchando en alguna guerra, ni mi corazón podría sobrevivir siendo reemplazado. Thor ha dejado caer pequeñas pistas, lapsus de la lengua con respecto a casarse conmigo. Creo que quiere hacerlo.

—Me gustaría poder decir que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, pero este estallido entre Asgard y Alfheim es preocupante. Si me enterara de algún acontecimiento, te informaré de inmediato.

—Gracias mi amigo.

Thor se paró en la desembocadura del Bifrost para recibir al Rey de Alfheim y su delegación. Los otros consejeros de Thor y Loki estaban en el fondo. Un ejército de sirvientes estaba preparado para recoger el equipaje y ayudar a sus invitados a sus habitaciones asignadas en el palacio.

La puerta se abrió y el rey Elwin y su séquito salieron. El Rey de los Elfos tenía una expresión muy severa en su rostro, notó Thor. También notó a la mujer a su lado y el pavor le curvó las entrañas. Era Lady Arwin, princesa coronada de Alfheim, y estaba mirando a Thor con una expresión ilegible. Solo hay una razón por la que ella estaría aquí.

—Bienvenido a Asgard Rey Elwin. Espero negociar una paz duradera entre nuestros pueblos —dijo Thor. Loki miró a la princesa, con el ceño fruncido por los celos y la preocupación. Arwin lo miró, notando la cicatriz y los mordiscos frescos en su cuello.

Thor, Elwin y Arwin subieron a un carruaje abierto para regresar al palacio. Loki tuvo que regresar con los sirvientes.

—Mis asesores no saben cómo estos ladrones pueden invadir sus tierras —dijo Thor—. Incluso mi portero Heimdall ha sido cegado a sus actividades. Estoy ansioso por trabajar con usted para encontrar una solución para detener estas redadas.

—Me temo que el problema se ha extendido más allá de detener las redadas. Mi gente cree que estas redadas se están llevando a cabo con su pleno conocimiento y consentimiento, y que son el preludio de la guerra. Estoy enfrentando presiones en casa para crear una paz duradera. Esta es mi hija Arwin.

—Recuerdo. Ha crecido en gracia y belleza mi señora. Su Majestad, sepa que estos bandidos no cuentan con el apoyo de la corona. No tengo intenciones sobre Alfheim o su gente.

—¿O su trono? —preguntó Elwin.

—No.

—Alfheim es un reino pacífico Thor, pero durante siglos mi gente ha temido el poder de Asgard. Temen una invasión. La idea de una alianza matrimonial es bastante popular entre mi gente. Ellos opinan que tener un semielfo como heredero al trono de Asgard resolverá esta y todas las demás tensiones futuras. Estoy de acuerdo con ellas — dijo Elwin. La cara de Thor decayó y la miró con dolor en sus ojos.

—Entonces es verdad. Estás enamorado de tu omega —dijo Arwin.

—¡Arwin!

—Padre, sabría la naturaleza de mi lecho matrimonial y si el amor alguna vez residiría allí. ¿Estaría compartiendo una cama matrimonial con dos maridos?

—Amo a Loki con todo mi corazón. No hay lugar para otro —dijo Thor. El rostro de Arwin decayó. Había esperado que el apego de Thor a Loki fuera solo superficial y sexual.

—¿Lo has emparejado? —preguntó Elwin.

—Estamos unidos, sí.

—¿Unidos? ¿Pero no emparejados? —preguntó Arwin.

—Aún no. Loki es demasiado joven, o lo era. Tiene casi la edad suficiente para reproducirse. Tendrá su primer calor en cualquier momento.

—Entonces no es demasiado tarde para romper el vínculo y enviarlo lejos —dijo Elwin. Thor lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡No puedes esperar que trate a alguien que amo con tanta crueldad!

—Espero que cumpla con su deber para con su gente como Arwin debe hacerlo con la suya.

—Hay otras soluciones disponibles. No condenaré a tu hija, a mi amante y a mí mismo a una vida de angustia.

—Pero no es tu amante. Has admitido eso.

—Loki y yo, hemos compartido intimidades que no son amables para conversar.

—Arwin y tú se volverían afectuosos con el tiempo. Lo he previsto.

—¿Y qué hay de Loki?

—Se vinculará con otro.

—No. Hay otras soluciones disponibles, y hablaré con usted sobre esas primero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se que está corto, pero así venía el capítulo y ya solo nos quedan cinco, ahhhhh, espero les haya gustado, se que fue algo aburridon.
> 
> Nos vemos el Domingo y tal vez suba unos one-shots porque tengo muchos por traducir.
> 
> Bye que bye.
> 
> Besos y abrazos cibernéticos.


	15. Buscando amor en todos los lugares equivocados

Hubo una recepción formal en el palacio y no había lugar en la mesa alta para Loki. Lo habían desalojado y reemplazado por eso... eso...

—Loki, la estás mirando —dijo Fandral.

—¡¿Cómo no puedo?! —Loki apenas mantuvo su voz bajo control. Todos en el pasillo miraban a Loki, a Thor, o miraban a la princesa que era tan hermosa como un pájaro cantor en primavera. ¿Cómo podría competir con gente como ella?

—¿No tienes ninguna fe en Thor? —preguntó Sif.

—Tengo fe en que Thor hará lo mejor para su gente. Él es un Rey primero y siempre —dijo Loki. Ninguno de los amigos de Loki sabía cómo responder a eso. Esta noche había músicos en el salón, y algunos miembros de la delegación de elfos habían aprovechado la oportunidad para mezclarse con los asgardianos a través de un vals. Loki decidió que era hora de recordarle a Thor lo que podía perder.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Fandral.

—Voy a ser sociable —Loki dijo y giró sobre sus talones. Oyó que Fandral lo llamaba, pero no respondió. Loki vio a un elfo bastante guapo y se acercó a él. Vio a Frigga por el rabillo del ojo en la mesa alta fruncir el ceño y sacudir sutilmente la cabeza en advertencia, pero Loki la ignoró. Miró al hombre de arriba abajo, sonriéndole tímidamente. El elfo sonrió cortésmente y le ofreció la mano.

—¿Me acompañarías en un baile? —le preguntó a Loki.

—Estaría encantado —respondió Loki. Cruzaron la pista de baile juntos. Eran de la misma altura y ambos eran delgados con cabello oscuro. Casi podían ser gemelos y, sin embargo, Loki atraía más atención. Sus movimientos llamaron la atención mientras su capa verde oscuro giraba alrededor de sus pantalones de cuero negro. Loki tenía una habilidad especial para hacer que los movimientos más pequeños sean seductores y tentadores. Su pareja de baile se estaba enamorando rápidamente. En lo alto, el trueno retumbó. Cuando terminó la tonada, Loki se inclinó gentilmente ante su compañero y luego regresó a su asiento. Ni una sola vez le dio a Thor una mirada.

Thor estaba hirviendo de rabia alfa. Quería caminar hacia Loki, morderlo en el cuello y luego inclinarlo sobre la mesa y follarlo frente a todos, solo para asegurarse de que Loki y todos los demás supieran a quién pertenecía. Tampoco hizo un buen trabajo al ocultar sus pensamientos.

—Thor, hijo mío, estás ignorando a tus invitados —Frigga murmuró en un tono nivelado.

—Tu omega parece estar avanzando hacia pastos más verdes —dijo el rey Elwin. Thor espetó. Se levantó de su asiento y marchó hacia Loki con ira. Loki se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó ante su Rey.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo? —Thor gruñó.

—Ser sociable —dijo Loki.

—¡Me estabas provocando y lo sabes!

—¿Esperabas que me quedara de brazos cruzados y dejara que me reemplazaras?

—Espero que tengas fe y seas fiel.

—¿Cómo puedo cuando estoy tan cerca de perderte? Ese pequeño baile no fue nada. Fue solo un recordatorio de lo que puedes perder. ¿Cómo te sentirás cuando escuches mis gemidos de placer cuando algún otro alfa me anude? ¿Tu amor seguirá siendo tan ardiente? ¿O estarás demasiado ocupado arando a tu princesa?

—Regresa a tu habitación y espérame allí. Terminaremos esta discusión en privado.

—Thor, no puedes...

—Soy tu Rey y tú obedecerás o te ataré al poste y azotarte, ¡ahora vete! —dijo Thor, dejando que la rabia se desbordara. Lamentó las palabras en el momento en que salieron de su boca. Los ojos de Loki adquirieron un brillo cuando las lágrimas se formaron en ellos.

—Sí... su majestad —Loki dijo en un tono demasiado formal y distante. Se volvió y salió del pasillo, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Loki se derrumbó sobre su cama en un ataque de lágrimas. Estaba sumido en un ataque de autocompasión cuando Sif y los Guerreros Tres irrumpieron en su habitación.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! No son mis amigos, son sus amigos. ¡Váyanse! —Loki sollozó y hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

—¡Oh, no, no lo haras! ¡No puedes simplemente tomar esto y tumbarte! Levántate, vamos a una misión —dijo Sif.

—¿Una misión? ¿De qué carajo estás hablando?

A Alfheim. Nuestros hombres no han podido localizar el origen aquí en Asgard, donde se esconden estos ladrones, así que vamos a Alfheim para interceptarlos. Los capturamos y los interrogamos hasta obtener respuestas —dijo Fandral.

—No veo cómo eso ayudará a mi situación. Mi ausencia solo proporcionaría a los elfos la oportunidad que necesitan para reemplazarme.

—Loki, hay algo en esto que no huele bien. Estos ladrones, la magia involucrada, parece que esta situación fue fabricada para este mismo propósito.

—¿Que propósito? ¿Llevar a nuestras naciones a la guerra?

—No, obligarlos a arreglarse mediante el matrimonio. Loki, no creo que el objetivo de los ataques sea Alfheim, sino tú —dijo Hogun.

—Loki, hemos hablado con Heimdall y compartimos la misma opinión que tú. Alguien aquí en Asgard está orquestando estos ataques, no para obtener ganancias económicas, sino políticas —dijo Sif.

—Si capturamos a los ladrones y demostramos la conexión, todo este trato con los elfos se derrumbará. El rey Elwin incluso podría estar involucrado en los ataques. Parece mucho más entusiasmado que su hija por casarla con Thor.

—¿Crees que es uno de los nobles depuestos detrás de esto? —preguntó Loki.

—Sí, lo creemos muchacho, y el rey Elwin está trabajando en conjunto con ellos para sus propios fines, colocándote a ti y a la gente de Alfheim en la mira.

—Si eso es cierto, nunca lo probaremos a tiempo —dijo Loki.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos, ¡esto es lo que sucede en las grandes historias de amor de leyenda! ¿No estás dispuesto a luchar por tu amor a toda costa?

—Sabes que lo estoy —dijo Loki, secándose las lágrimas de su rostro. Sí, una búsqueda era mucho mejor que llorar como una novia abandonada. Al menos podría decir que hizo todo lo posible para retener a Thor—. Todos necesitaremos disfraces. Me ha llevado un par de años, pero he dominado el arte de hacer ilusiones. Puedo hacer que todos parezcamos elfos. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Alfheim? —preguntó Loki.

—Heimdall se ha tomado un raro descanso de la puerta de entrada esta noche. Dejó su espada en la cerradura, el tonto ganso —dijo Sif.

—Y tenemos unos veinte minutos para llegar allí y desaparecer —dijo Fandral.

—Eso no es mucho tiempo —Loki saltó de la cama, agarró sus dagas antes de caminar hacia los establos. Cargaron sus caballos y se dirigieron al puente a la velocidad del rayo. Llegaron a la puerta de entrada que estaba vacía, salvo por la espada dorada que estaba en posición al timón. 

—¿Estamos seguros de que deberíamos estar haciendo esto? —preguntó Loki.

—No. Sería la primera tontería que hice en mi vida —dijo Fandral.

—¡Por ser tontos enamorados! —Volstagg dijo mientras conectaba la espada para abrir el Bifrost. El grupo de amigos se acercó a la apertura y en un rayo de luz se fueron. 

Holiwiri, perdón por la desaparición *se cubre por si hay jitomatazos*, pero si leyeron en mi perfil, me cambiaron el internet y fue todo un lío porque a la media hora que se fue el técnico se fue el internet por días, que porque era normal, entonces solo tenía mis datos y pues soy sincera no me gusta editar en el cel, me estresa. Así que hasta hoy hubo tiempo, porque ayer tenía mucho trabajo, no es muy complejo, empaco cajas de envases para vender en Mercado Libre, por si a alguien le interesa, jaja perdón la publicidad, ha sido un milagro que todo el mundo necesite botellas para vender gel antibacterial.

Otra cosa, voy a intentar terminar todas las historias lo más rápido que pueda por si me presiono mucho con la universidad, para no dejarl@s con la intriga y en compensación por mi ausencia, así que emocionense porque pueden haber actualizaciones diarias.

**¿Les gustó? ¿Qué creen que encuentren?**

Sin más que agregar, jajaja, bye que bye.

Besucoros y abrazucoros.


	16. Date prisa y espera

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Loki cuando aterrizaron. Estaban al borde de una aldea con el bosque detrás de ellos. Era la oscuridad de la noche.

—Bueno, acampamos —dijo Sif.

—No huí de Asgard, donde podía llorar cómodamente para venir aquí y llorar en el frío helado —dijo Loki.

—Las misiones nunca comienzan tan emocionantes como parecen. Necesitamos recopilar información y todos aquí están durmiendo. Deberíamos descansar un poco, y al menos aquí, puedes tener algo de tiempo para pensar con claridad y tienes amigos que te harán compañía —dijo Sif.

—Esta fue una idea estúpida. Thor no tiene idea de dónde estoy. Explícitamente me dijo que esperara en mi habitación. Ahora lo he desafiado y se preocupará —dijo Loki.

—Oh, por favor, después de ese pequeño espectáculo para ponerlo celoso, hacer que se preocupe por ti probablemente te hará sentir mejor.

—En cierto modo lo hace.

—No es que nadie sepa dónde estamos. Eventualmente recurrirá a Heimdall, quien nos delatará y Thor vendrá tras nosotros o nos dejará continuar nuestra búsqueda de información —dijo Volstagg.

—Maravilloso. Si esta búsqueda no da resultado, estoy realmente jodido —dijo Loki.

—Ser jodido por un miembro de la realeza es el mejor resultado posible para ti. Rezo por ello —dijo Fandral. Loki apenas podía ver el rostro de Fandral en la oscuridad, pero prácticamente podía escucharlo sonreír como un libertino. Volstagg se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, voy a encender un fuego —dijo Sif.

Thor terminó el banquete y le dio las buenas noches a Lady Arwen. En el momento en que la delegación de elfos se perdió de vista, cargó por el pasillo para ver a Loki. No estaba seguro de lo que diría. ¿Debería disculparse? Haga promesas que no sabe si podrá cumplir. ¿Darle placer hasta que sus ojos se muevan hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza y se olvide de por qué está enojado con Thor?

—¿Loki? —Thor golpeó la puerta. Volvió a llamar y esperó. Los momentos pasaban sin respuesta, sin siquiera un sonido. Thor decidió entrar de todos modos. Loki ya estaba enojado con él. Entró en la habitación que estaba bañada por un resplandor anaranjado de la chimenea. Pasó la antecámara y entró en la habitación de Loki, pero no estaba allí. Revisó el baño, pero descubrió que también estaba vacío. Fue a todos los pequeños rincones y armarios y no había ni rastro de él. Salió al balcón de Loki y miró a Asgard en todo su esplendor dorado vespertino.

Thor sintió que la preocupación inundaba su pecho. O Loki estaba siendo un mocoso y lo desafiaba por lo que sucedió en el pasillo, o se había escapado. Las cosas ya estaban tensas entre ellos. Thor no quiso agregar tener que reprenderlo por la mañana. Si por la mañana, Loki todavía no estaba, haría que Heimdall lo rastreara por él. Las Nornas quieran, Loki no esté haciendo nada imprudente o estúpido.

Entonces los celos asomaron su fea cabeza. ¿Y si Loki estaba con ese elfo? ¿Y si estaba dejando que otro alfa lo emparejara? ¿Ya era demasiado tarde? Thor hizo girar a Mjolnir en el aire y se dirigió al único hombre en Asgard que podía decirle exactamente dónde estaba Loki y qué estaba haciendo.

—No perdiste el tiempo en llegar aquí —dijo Heimdall.

—¿Dónde está él? —Thor preguntó con un tono urgente.

—Está en Alfheim —dijo Heimdall como si Loki hubiera ido a dar un paseo por el parque.

—¿Alfheim? ¿Cómo es que... creo que entiendo por qué mi padre siempre estaba tan furioso contigo? —dijo Thor.

—Algunas de tus misiones más famosas y memorables se realizaron en contra del permiso expreso de tu padre —dijo Heimdall con una cálida sonrisa.

—Sí, y su cabello se volvió blanco cuando aún era joven. ¿Qué está haciendo él ahí?

—Buscando a los ladrones y responsables de sus actividades. Es medianoche allá, igual que aquí. Él y los demás están acampando.

—¿Los demás? ¿Entonces mis amigos son co-conspiradores?

—Sí.

—¿Están en peligro?

—Corren el peligro de dormir sobre ramitas en el frío. El joven Loki necesitaba sentir que podía hacer algo para solucionar esta situación. Tus amigos lo conocen lo suficientemente bien como para entender que Loki no es de los que se quedan sin hacer nada. Le gusta sentirse en control, tanto que encontrará algo que hacer incluso si eso significa sabotearse a sí mismo. A pesar de todos los enemigos que tiene ese chico en la corte, su mayor enemigo es él mismo. No importa si encuentra o no al que está detrás de estos ataques. El poder está y siempre estuvo en tus manos mi rey. ¿Qué decidirá con respecto a la oferta de matrimonio de los elfos?

—Yo no sé. Amo a Loki. Me he unido a él y no es algo pasajero. Entiendo la posición del rey Elwin y no puedo arriesgar la vida de miles de asgardianos por egoísmo. Sé lo que debería hacer como Rey, pero no tengo el corazón para ello —dijo Thor.

—¿Puedo darte algún consejo? —preguntó Heimdall.

—Sí mi amigo.

—El rey Elwin está fanfarroneando. Es cierto que, si bien los elfos desprecian la guerra, pueden ser un enemigo bastante aterrador en el campo de batalla. Incluso su hija puede ver que una unión entre ustedes sería una triste unión solitaria. Ella no quiere eso para ella, con el deber o sin él. Vi a tu padre hacer muchos sacrificios personales por el bien del reino en su vida. Algunos de ellos eran absolutamente necesarios, pero este no lo es. Si solo tuvieras una decisión en toda tu vida en la que se te permitió ser egoísta, esta es la única Thor. Elige a Loki. Si viene la guerra, que venga.

—Me sorprendes amigo mío.

—Mi existencia puede ser solitaria, pero he aprendido mucho observando a la gente a lo largo de los años. Elwin quiere lo que todo rey quiere, su legado asegurado, su gente segura y su familia en mejores circunstancias que cuando llegó al poder. Puede lograr los tres en un solo movimiento. Eres joven e inexperto. No quieres la guerra, pero tampoco quieres casarte con su hija. Si se declara la guerra, la declarará él. Que esa sea su carga, no la tuya.

—Gracias mi amigo. Vigila a Loki. Asegúrate de que no se muera de frío ni se meta en demasiados problemas —dijo Thor.

—Sí, mi rey—.

—¿Qué hacen los extraños en nuestro pequeño pueblo? —preguntó la elfa al extraño grupo de elfos. Había algo raro en ellos. No era la forma en que se veían, era la forma en que hablaban y se comportaban. A ella no le gustó.

—Estamos aquí investigando una serie de redadas perpetradas por ladrones asgardianos. Creemos que están usando un implemento de magia élfica para viajar entre pueblos y reinos. Muchos otros pueblos no lejos de aquí han sido atacados en los últimos días. ¿Has visto u oído algo extraño? —dijo Loki.

—Lo único extraño que ha venido por aquí eres tú. Aléjate de nosotros —dijo y les dio la espalda.

—Como desee mi señora —dijo Loki. El grupo se trasladó a la siguiente casa y recibió una respuesta similar y una despedida.

—Tu ilusión no está funcionando. Estas personas se van a unir y atacarnos, y no los culparía —dijo Fandral.

—Entonces deja de hablar como un Aesir. Tus patrones de habla te están delatando —dijo Loki.

—Quizás deberíamos pasar a la siguiente aldea. No estamos haciendo ningún progreso aquí —dijo Sif.

—Sí —dijo Volstagg.

—No veo por qué un ladrón vendría aquí. Estas son tierras de huertos. A menos que el costo de un bushel de manzanas haya subido considerablemente, no habría razón para que vinieran aquí —agregó Volstagg.

—Excepto para crear caos por crear caos. Si tenemos razón sobre los motivos de estos ataques, vendrán aquí —dijo Loki.

—¿Crees que deberíamos quedarnos? —preguntó Sif.

—Si. Según el patrón de ataque, esta aldea es la siguiente —dijo Loki.

—Si pudiste darte cuenta de eso, los elfos también deberían haberlo hecho. Entonces, ¿dónde está el ejército para proteger a estas personas? —preguntó Hogun.

—Esa es la pregunta que debemos hacernos, ¿no? La ausencia del ejército implica estrategia o intención diabólica. O somos más inteligentes que los elfos en descifrar el patrón de ataque, lo cual dudo, o la élite está reteniendo al ejército con un propósito. O pretenden tender una emboscada a los ladrones cuando lleguen o no tienen ninguna intención de ayudar a estas personas en absoluto —dijo Loki.

—Si un noble de la corte de Elwin, o incluso el propio rey, se confabularan con los ladrones, no querrían que se anunciara ese hecho. Es una razón más para no dejarse capturar por las autoridades locales —dijo Fandral.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Sif.

—Regresamos al bosque. Esperamos y nos escondemos. Deberíamos permanecer ocultos de todos hasta que suceda algo —dijo Loki. 

Holi, se que la espera ha sido larga, pero creo que es hora de terminar esta historia, así que bienvenidos al maratón final de capítulos de La Concubina.


	17. Folla pollos

A última hora de la tarde, cuando las estrellas brillaban y la luna salía, una misteriosa luz azul apareció en la colina cubierta de hierba y una banda de merodeadores apareció como fantasmas, trayendo fuego y muerte. Loki y los demás entraron en acción, cargando hacia la aldea mientras se producía el saqueo. No había primera línea ni general, solo correr y gritar. Loki vio a un hombre de aspecto particularmente salvaje arrastrando a una elfa de su casa y arrojó su daga. Le cortó el cuello, el mango sobresalía por un lado. Eso llamó la atención de los demás.

—¡Volstagg! ¡El de la izquierda! ¡Mira lo que lleva puesto! —gritó Loki. Había un hombre, de rostro desaliñado y gabardina de cuero marrón, montado sobre un semental envejecido. Llevaba un amuleto azul brillante alrededor del cuello.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo lo veo!— Volstagg gritó en respuesta. Ahora tenían una meta. Necesitaban capturar a ese hombre. Llegar a él habría sido fácil, salvo por los gritos de los civiles que los rodeaban pidiendo ayuda. Loki sacó su daga del cuello de un hombre solo para enviarla volando al siguiente. Sacó otra daga y la arrojó directamente al centro del pecho de otro hombre.

Un gran toro de hombre con una barba roja tupida y aliento de pescado se precipitó hacia Loki con su espada desenvainada como una bestia furiosa. Loki vio al hombre venir y lanzó una ilusión de dos Lokis adicionales, haciendo parecer que se había dividido en tres. En el último segundo, el hombre vaciló, sin saber a qué Loki apuntar. Era el que estaba a su izquierda, el que giró a su lado y le abrió las tripas como un animal salvaje al que preparan. El bruto cayó al suelo, tratando de recoger sus entrañas y volverlas a meter. Loki lo remató con otro cuchillo bien apuntado al ojo.

Loki miró a su alrededor en busca de su próximo enemigo y vio que el portal de entrada se había abierto. Sif perseguía al líder y tanto sus amigos como los otros ladrones restantes lo seguían. El Bifrost se abrió luego a la derecha de Loki a una equidistancia. Era solo Heimdall, que ya no podía ver con su vista lejana la naturaleza de la batalla aquí. En una dirección estaba la seguridad y en la otra sus amigos, la batalla y la muerte. Loki corrió hacia la luz y desapareció con los demás.

—Bueno, hola —dijo Lord Denman. Loki se había caído de bruces. Debajo de sus manos había un mármol finamente pulido, que adornaba las casas de muchos de los ricos de Asgard. Loki se puso de pie para ver que Sif y los demás estaban todos restringidos. La habitación estaba llena de hombres.

—Tú.

—Si. Debo admitir, en mis sueños más locos nunca imaginé que cayeras en mis manos de esta manera —él dijo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no quería terminar aquí? —Loki dijo, fanfarroneando. Lord Denman frunció el ceño ante eso, y miró a Loki, escudriñando cada contracción muscular en la cara de Loki.

—¿Terminar aquí? ¿En una cueva de ladrones? Yo creo que no. Tus amigos están a mi merced. TÚ estás a mi merced y nadie sabe que estás aquí. Ni siquiera el gran guardián de Asgard puede ver dentro de las paredes de esta habitación. Nadie sabe que estás aquí.

—¿Estás tan seguro de eso? —Loki dijo en voz alta, dejando que su voz se extendiera por toda la habitación—. ¿Y cuál será su defensa cuando el rey y sus hombres vengan a recogerme?

—El Rey te ordenó ir a tus habitaciones. Todos vieron. Por lo que él sabe, te escapaste, como la perrita malcriada que eres.

—¿Oh? ¿Y ellos también huyeron? —dijo Loki, señalando a Sif y a los Tres Guerreros.

—Estás mintiendo, y si no, eres mi moneda de cambio para salir con vida de aquí. ¡Atrápenlo! —dijo Lord Denman—. Llévalo a las mazmorras con los demás, pero ponlo en una celda separada, una con una cama —dijo, mirando lascivamente a Loki.

—Cobarde —Loki escupió a los pies del hombre.

—Después de que me haya divertido, dejaré que todos los hombres de esta sala se diviertan contigo.

—Y cuando Thor aparezca y te encuentre, prenderá fuego a tu cuerpo y lanzará un hechizo para que no puedas morir, y te dejará así por toda la eternidad.

—Amenazas vacías de un mago sin talento.

—Tienes razón. Solo lanzaré un hechizo que hará que todas sus pollas se marchiten y se caigan —dijo Loki, y finalmente fue arrastrado. Si bien muchos de los hombres todavía se burlaban de Loki, también les hizo dudar en tocarlo. Loki se despojó de todos sus cuchillos y ropa de abrigo. Usando sólo su ropa interior de muselina, fue empujado a una celda oscura y escuchó los barrotes cerrarse de golpe.

—¡Loki! ¡Loki! —oyó que Fandral lo llamaba.

—¡Estoy aquí! —dijo Loki. No podía ver a Fandral, pero podía oírlo al final del pasillo.

—¡Sif! —Fandral gritó, sonando presa del pánico.

—Estoy aquí abajo.

—¿También te pusieron en una celda separada? —preguntó Loki.

—Si. Mi celda también tiene una cama —ella dijo.

—Nunca antes había deseado que mi coño tuviera dientes más que ahora —dijo Loki. Arriba, Lord Denman maldijo su mala suerte. A pesar de su regodeo, la verdad de la situación era que esto era un desastre. Si el Rey descubría que él estaba detrás de todo esto, todo estaría perdido. No solo necesitaría matar a Loki y esconder el cuerpo, sino también a los demás. Un omega mimado podía pasarse por alto, pero la gente de Asgard estaba obligada a notar que cuatro de sus mejores guerreros habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Thor podría no descubrir la verdad de inmediato, pero mantener todo esto en secreto era una tarea que rápidamente se le escapaba de las manos.

Esperaría un día. Esperaría y vería si alguien aparecía buscando al grupo. Si nadie venía a mirar, disfrutaría follándose lo que ni siquiera el Rey había probado, y luego lo arrojaría como una puta desechable.

—Mi Rey, debes despertar. Es Heimdall. Dice que es un asunto urgente —dijo un guardia del palacio. Thor estaba fuera de la cama con Mjolnir en su mano más rápido que un rayo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Thor. Heimdall entró en la habitación.

—Loki, Sif y los demás están desaparecidos. No puedo verlos.

—No. ¿Sabes dónde se han ido?

—No lo sé, pero creo que pueden estar aquí en Asgard, pero nunca verificamos si Asgard fue el origen de donde vinieron los ladrones —dijo Heimdall. Thor paseaba por la habitación, haciendo truenos y relámpagos afuera. Tuvo una idea y se volvió hacia la guardia del palacio.

—Envía jinetes a la ciudad y a las tierras de cultivo. Que se sepa a todos los ciudadanos de Asgard que se otorgará una recompensa de 10,000 monedas de oro al responsable de devolverme mi omega sano y salvo —dijo Thor. El ojo del guardia del palacio se llenó de sorpresa y codicia. Vendería a su propia madre por 10,000 monedas de oro y ama a su madre.

—¡Sí, mi Rey! —dijo el hombre y salió corriendo de la habitación. Era la mitad de la noche. Lo más pronto que se difundiría la noticia era temprano en la mañana, y luego habría un día lleno de búsquedas por parte del ejército de Asgard. Irán de casa en casa si es necesario.

—Heimdall, quiero que escanees la ciudad con tus ojos, no en busca de Loki sino en busca de puntos ciegos en los que no puedas ver. Eche un vistazo a cada hogar, empezando por los nobles.

—Sí, mi rey.

Loki se despertó sintiéndose acalorado. Apenas había dormido por miedo a ser violado y estaba exhausto. Ahora temía estar resfriado. Las viejas mazmorras enmohecidas eran un caldo de cultivo para todo tipo de hongos. El desayuno no llegó, no es que Loki tuviera hambre. Inspeccionó las rejas de su celda, los bloques de cemento en el piso y en el techo de arriba. Fue alrededor del mediodía cuando Loki comenzó a sudar profusamente. Aún así, no se sirvió comida. Loki se alarmó cuando notó lo húmedos que estaban sus pantalones y una necesidad familiar se acurrucó en sus entrañas.

—¡No! —Loki se levantó y se paseó por su celda—. ¡Fandral! ¡Fandral!

—Ya sabemos Loki. Podemos olerte desde aquí —dijo Fandral. Había algo en su voz, algo laborioso. Loki puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, díganme que no se estás masturbando ahí abajo.

—Bien. No te lo diremos.

—¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo ahora mismo! Tengo que salir de aquí. ¡Necesito salir de aquí! —Loki gimió de miedo. Escuchó suaves gemidos al final del pasillo, y Loki elogió a las Nornas por no tener que ver a sus amigos dándose sacudidas mientras pensaban en él.

Se sentó en la cama, su mente corriendo con planes y estrategias para escapar de su celda. La tarde se prolongó. Por la noche, un terrible sonido resonó en el calabozo. Era el sonido de la puerta del piso de arriba abriéndose y de pies que bajaban los escalones. Era un secuaz que llevaba una bandeja de comida.

El hombre feo pasó por alto las otras celdas, yendo directamente hacia Loki. Se detuvo frente a la celda, olfateando el aire como un perro. Le gruñó a Loki, enseñó los dientes amarillos, puso su mano en las barras de la puerta de la celda y las agitó con frustración.

—Lord Denman no te dio la llave, ¿verdad?

—Dulce perra sabrosa. ¡Hueles muy bien! ¡Inclínate y enséñame ese dulce agujero! Puedo darte lo que necesitas, sabes. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es venir aquí.

—Estoy cachondo, no desesperado. Pasaré —dijo Loki. El hombre volvió a hacer sonar los barrotes.

—Te follaré antes de que acabe la noche. Incluso si estás lleno con un galón de semillas, ¡todavía obtendré la mía!

—Vete a follar un pollo —dijo Loki. El hombre tiró la bandeja de comida y se fue. 

No recuerdo muy bien si en esta historia Loki tiene un coño, pero esa era la traducción literal, si encuentran algún otro error agradecería me lo hicieran saber.


	18. Pollas y pan

Sigyn terminó de vestirse antes de dirigirse a la panadería para comenzar su día de trabajo. Afuera podía escuchar los sonidos de otras puertas siendo golpeadas mientras todo el ejército de Asgard pululaba por la ciudad en busca del omega del Rey y sus amigos. La primera franja de sol apenas había aparecido en el horizonte y todavía había estrellas visibles en el cielo nocturno menguante. Ella abrió la puerta. Era su alfa.

—¡Edwin! ¿Qué está pasando?—

—Tu amigo Loki no está. También no están Lady Sif y los Tres Guerreros. El Rey ha ofrecido una generosa recompensa de 10,000 monedas de oro por su regreso seguro.

—¿Loki? ¿Loki está en peligro? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue secuestrado?

—Él y los demás fueron en una búsqueda a Alfheim para capturar e interrogar a los ladrones que han causado el reciente conflicto entre nuestros dos reinos. Heimdall los vio por última vez mientras perseguían a los ladrones a través de un portal mágico. Creen que Loki está de vuelta aquí en Asgard. ¿Has escuchado algo? ¿Conoces algún posible rumor o información que pueda llevar al rescate de Loki? 10,000 monedas de oro podrían cambiar nuestras vidas.

—Estos últimos años he lamentado mi caída de la nobleza, pero en su lugar me he vuelto más fuerte y he hecho muchos nuevos amigos. ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte de trabajar en una panadería?

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Edwin.

—Todos comen pan. Alimentar a tantos hombres requiere muchos panes —dijo Sigyn.

—Entonces, ¿quién ha estado pidiendo mucho pan últimamente? —preguntó Edwin.

—No sé quién es su amo. Todo lo que sé es que pasó de pedir dos panes al día a pedir 40 panes al día hace varios meses. Intenté entablar una conversación con ella al respecto, pero estaba muy amargada y se mordió los labios al respecto. Ella entra a la tienda todas las tardes alrededor de las cuatro para tomar lo que queda. Ella está dando una buena cena a muchos hombres.

—Entonces te acompañaré en el trabajo y la seguiré.

—No vestido así. Ella sabrá que la estás siguiendo. Con todos los otros soldados buscando en Asgard, seguro estará paranoica.

—Bueno, si mi señora exige que me despoje de toda mi ropa, debo obedecer. ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Edwin. Sigyn puso los ojos en blanco ante la cursi insinuación de su alfa. No podía esperar a casarse y vivir bajo el mismo techo con este hombre.

—No TODA tu ropa.

—Entiendo mi señora. Entonces solo los pantalones.

Una desaliñada pelirroja entró a la panadería justo a las cuatro como de costumbre y llenó dos sacos de algodón llenos de pan y pagó a Sigyn antes de irse. La niña parecía nerviosa y Sigyn notó lo que parecía ser un hematoma formándose alrededor del ojo izquierdo de la niña. Claramente, su maestro le había advertido que mantuviera la boca cerrada si deseaba seguir viviendo. Miró a su alrededor como un animal asustadizo antes de dirigirse a su destino. Edwin la siguió a una distancia prudencial detrás.

En la ciudad era fácil mezclarse con la multitud, pero cuando llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad se convirtieron en ellos dos solos en el camino, y ya no pudo ocultar que la estaba siguiendo. Seguía mirando hacia atrás y Edwin estaba allí. Aceleró el paso hasta que estuvo a toda velocidad, dejando caer los sacos de pan para huir. Edwin la alcanzó y ella gritó.

—¿Quién es tu amo?

—¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Me matará!

—¡El Rey te matará si su amado resulta herido! ¡Ahora dime niña! ¡¿Dónde está Loki?!

—¡No puedo! ¡Mi madre es una anciana! ¡Le cortará la garganta si se entera de que se lo dije!

—¡Te degollaré aquí y ahora si no me respondes! ¡¿Quién es tu maestro ?!

—Lord Denman. Tiene una mazmorra secreta en el sótano.

—Los nobles no pueden tener mazmorras privadas. Solo el Rey tiene ese derecho. ¿Dónde esta tu madre ahora?

—Ella trabaja en las cocinas señor. Ahora está cocinando la comida para alimentar a los hombres. Si no regreso a tiempo, sospecharán de mí.

—Entonces vete. Toma tu pan. Tu amo te escudriñará cuando regreses. No delates que hablamos. No en tu tono de voz o lenguaje corporal. Te matará si lo haces. ¿A qué hora sirven la cena?

—Alrededor de las seis en punto, señor.

—Podría ser persuadido de hablar por ti y tu madre cuando llegue el momento de que ustedes dos se presenten ante el rey. Si algún veneno o somnífero llegara a la comida de esta noche, haría maravillas en mi apelación en su nombre —dijo Edwin.

—¿El rey? —tartamudeó con voz ronca.

—Has estado ayudando a tu amo que es culpable de crímenes contra la corona, y no lo reportaste. Estos delitos se castigan con la muerte. Ahora, ¿tengo tu cooperación?

—Sí señor.

—Buena niña —Edwin le devolvió los sacos de pan y se separaron. Corrió hacia el palacio y la armería, donde el Capitán de la Guardia para hacer su informe.

—¿Está comiendo? —preguntó Lord Denman.

—No, no lo necesitaba. Ya está en celo —dijo el secuaz. Lord Denman se sentó derecho en su silla, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo con malicia. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—Oh, esto es demasiado perfecto. Dile a los hombres que el postre se servirá inmediatamente después de la cena. Voy a bajar a probar la fruta más dulce del reino —él dijo. El secuaz sonrió con esa repugnante sonrisa amarilla y se dirigió al pasillo para llenar su plato y contarles a los hombres sobre el entretenimiento de la noche.

Denman se metió un cuchillo en la bota y agarró un trozo de cuerda, aunque no pensó que lo necesitaría. Si Loki realmente estuviera en celo, estaría pidiendo polla, cualquier polla en poco tiempo.

Cuando a Loki le dieron esas drogas hace tantos años para inducir su calor, la sensación lo golpeó como una pared de ladrillos. La necesidad de tener relaciones sexuales había sido repentina y urgente. Estaba tan desesperado por un alivio que habría dejado que cualquiera se lo follara en ese entonces.

Esta vez fue diferente, pero de alguna manera peor. La lenta acumulación de malestar durante todo el día fue como una picazón que no podía alcanzar, no podía rascar. Con cada minuto que pasaba, el latido entre sus piernas empeoraba. Quería meter los dedos dentro para aliviar un poco, pero eso era lo último que debía hacer en este lugar. Necesitaba mantener sus pantalones puestos el mayor tiempo posible y orar por el rescate.

Ese hombre repugnante que trajo la comida olía a cerveza rancia y olor corporal. Fue el olor corporal lo que llamó a Loki. Al mismo tiempo se sintió atraído y rechazado por el troll. Dioses, no quería contemplar las cosas asquerosas que haría voluntariamente antes de que terminara la noche.

El sonido de la puerta superior abriéndose llamó la atención de Loki y el miedo trató de dominarlo. Loki respiró hondo para calmar su mente. Necesitaba recordar su entrenamiento. Lord Denman bajó al calabozo solo, y Loki elogió a las Nornas. Se paró fuera de la celda de Loki e inhaló profundamente por la nariz.

—Nunca he olido nada tan delicioso como tú. Me sentí bastante molesto cuando el Rey superó mi oferta por ti hace tantos años. Pensé que nunca llegaría a probar tu dulce sabor a omega. Te ves afligido Loki. ¿Quieres mi nudo? Pareces estar hambriento de él.

Loki se movió hacia la pared trasera de la celda y se acurrucó en una bola, abrazando sus rodillas. La posición mostraba el gran parche húmedo de tela que envolvía sus genitales, delineando la longitud del eje endurecido de Loki. Lord Denman sonrió, sacó la llave de la celda de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Entró a la celda, y mientras mantenía los ojos en Loki, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Se quitó la túnica, haciendo más prominente su olor alfa. Loki gimió de necesidad.

—Te veías tan tentadora, chupando la polla del rey de rodillas en la sala del trono. Estaba bastante envidioso. El rey debe tener la moderación de un dios para resistirse a doblarte por la mitad y empalarte con su gran martillo. Pero eso solo significa que puedo saborear tu esencia intacta. Quítate la ropa.

Loki negó con la cabeza. Lord Denman caminó hacia Loki y se agachó, y suavemente pasó su palma por la mejilla de Loki. Loki estaba febril, su piel estaba húmeda de sudor. Loki se inclinó hacia él. Sus ojos rodaron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza y suspiró. Oh, sí, Loki estaba en el punto donde el más mínimo toque podía ser orgásmico. Los labios de Denman se curvaron con malicia. Desató la parte delantera de sus pantalones y liberó su polla, que estaba llorando. Se agachó y tiró del brazo de Loki para ponerlo de rodillas y empujó su pene hacia los labios de Loki.

—Venga. Ábrete como un buen chico. Sabes qué hacer.

Las manos de Loki subieron para agarrar el eje. Abrió los labios y se llevó la punta a la boca. Lord Denman gimió mientras se deleitaba con su victoria y placer. La boca de Loki hizo una fuerte succión en su punta y la cabeza de Lord Denman cayó hacia atrás mientras Loki le hacía una mamada increíble.

Sucedió tan rápido que la sensación de escozor no se registró en la mente de Lord Denman hasta que la parte delantera de sus piernas estuvo empapada con su sangre. Loki había sacado la daga de su bota y cortó la polla de su cuerpo.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHH! —gritó mientras la sangre se drenaba de su cuerpo. Loki escupió al suelo para quitarse el sabor de la boca. Se puso de pie y miró a Lord Denman a los ojos.

—Gracias por el regalo de despedida —dijo con una sonrisa maligna mientras sostenía el apéndice favorito de Denman en su mano—. Con suerte, se mantendrá rígido el tiempo suficiente para que pueda usarlo para mis propios fines —Loki le dio a Denman un suave empujón en medio de su pecho y el hombre cayó al suelo muerto. Loki rebuscó entre sus pantalones para encontrar la llave, pero luego el sonido de la puerta superior llamó su atención nuevamente. El mismo secuaz bajó corriendo las escaleras junto con un par de sus amigos. Estaban riendo y haciendo bromas sobre cuántas pollas podría tomar Loki a la vez. Cuando llegaron a la celda palidecieron en estado de shock. Golpearon la puerta de la celda, tratando de entrar, pero Loki levantó la llave y sonrió.

—¿Buscando esto? —él dijo.

—¡Perra! ¡Te joderemos hasta la muerte por esto!

—No veo cómo.

—Entonces disfruta muriéndote de hambre porque nunca saldrás de allí —dijo el troll de dientes amarillos. El hombre de su izquierda eructó entonces y una pestilente bocanada de gas salió de su cuerpo. Los otros dos hombres se burlaron de él.

—Ew —dijeron todos juntos. El hombre a la derecha del troll se encorvó de repente y emitió un sonido de arcadas. Vomitó allí mismo.

—Es solo un cadáver. Has visto muchos de esos —dijo el troll. El hombre de su derecha se tiró un pedo y apretó el abdomen.

—¡Oy! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntó. Una oleada de náuseas lo golpeó entonces y la comida que acababa de comer regresó rápidamente. Arriba, Loki escuchó una conmoción. Podía escuchar gritos a través de las piedras. El corazón le subió a la garganta cuando un fuerte trueno hizo temblar las paredes. El ceño de Loki se arrugó de alivio y sintió lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.

—¡Thor! —gritó a su amor. Los ladrones frente a él todavía estaban inclinados, apoyando su peso sobre sus rodillas mientras se secaban y palidecían. La puerta superior se abrió de golpe y un par de botas familiares bajaron las escaleras.

—¡Misericordia! ¡Piedad, mi Rey! —los hombres suplicaron. Corrieron hacia el final del pasillo solo para ser derribados por Mjolnir, sus cráneos aplastados como calabazas contra la piedra. Thor vino y se paró ante la celda de Loki. Su rostro estaba severo y sus pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos estaban negros de deseo, hasta que vio la polla cortada en la mano de Loki. El olor a vómito y sangre era fuerte a pesar del poderoso olor de Loki. Loki de repente recordó que todavía sostenía la polla y la tiró como si lo hubieran pillado robando una galleta.

—Solo estaba jugando con eso —él dijo. Thor hizo una mueca y Loki se rió entre dientes.

—Él te...?

—No —Loki dijo suavemente. Caminó hasta la puerta de la celda, puso la llave en la cerradura y salió. Thor lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Loki tuvo que tocar su hombro para que pudiera respirar.

—Ahora, ¿podrías follarme? —dijo Loki. Thor miró a su alrededor e hizo una mueca—. Aquí no, bufón —Loki caminó hacia la celda de los Tres Guerreros y le entregó la llave a Fandral.

—Traten de no resbalar en la sangre y vomito de camino a la celda de Sif —dijo Loki. Subió corriendo los escalones con Thor siguiéndolo de cerca. 

Creo que es la primera vez de las tres que he leído esto que me da asco lo de la polla cortada.


	19. La coronación de Loki

Loki inhaló el aire con olor a lluvia mientras el viento azotaba a su alrededor. Puso un pie encima del de Thor y envolvió su brazo alrededor del cuello de Thor para asegurarse. En esta posición, podía oler el cuello de su alfa, sintiéndose seguro y protegido. Thor rodeó la cintura de Loki con un brazo y levantó el otro en el aire. Despegaron, flotando con el paisaje de Asgard debajo de ellos. Thor tuvo que prestar atención a hacia dónde se dirigían, pero Loki aprovechó la oportunidad para revolver las plumas de Thor acariciando su cuello y lóbulo de la oreja. Sabía que los instintos alfa de Thor ya estaban intensificados por su olor y las circunstancias en las que fue encontrado. Loki no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer que Thor actuara de forma posesiva y dominante.

—Trató de hacer que le chupara la polla. Me tenía de rodillas. Esos hombres fuera de mi celda querían follarme al mismo tiempo. Dijeron que yo olía tan bonito y dulce, que no me reclamaban como estaba. No tenía el hedor de un alfa enturbiando mi olor. Me dijeron que todos los nobles de la corte quieren follarme. Dicen que no me quieres. Por favor, Thor. Necesito tu nudo. No quiero tener hijos de otra persona —Loki se aferró a ese punto hinchado justo debajo de la oreja y chupó el nódulo productor de feromonas, haciendo que Thor gruñera. Loki dejó que una mano se deslizara desde el cuello de Thor hasta su ingle, donde lo acarició a través de sus pantalones.

Cuando aterrizaron en el palacio, Thor dejó caer a Mjolnir al suelo, abandonándola. Loki trató de apartarse un poco, pero Thor lo levantó y lo llevó al salón del trono al estilo nupcial. Thor parecía un hombre poseído mientras su capa roja ondeaba detrás de él. El aroma de Loki estaba llamando la atención de todos en las inmediaciones. Thor frunció el ceño a la gente cuando pasó junto a ellos, mostrando los dientes en señal de advertencia. La sala del trono se llenó detrás de Thor con nobles, sirvientes y guardias de palacio. Cuando Thor llegó al trono, giró sobre sus talones y puso a Loki de pie.

El rey Elwin y su hija Arwen salieron del nicho donde habían estado conversando sobre las negociaciones del día anterior. Thor había sido inflexible en no casarse con ella, pero estaba dispuesto a forjar otras alianzas. Elwin había sido terco y esperaba poder hacer que Thor aceptara su oferta hoy.

—Pueblo de Asgard, les presento a su indudable reina —Thor gritó, su contacto visual con los alfas lascivos en la habitación era salvaje y desafiante. Se acercó, agarró el cuello de la ropa interior de Loki y se la arrancó de su cuerpo. Los delgados calzoncillos de Loki dieron paso al aire fresco y estaba desnudo ante el reino.

La gente jadeó. Thor se llevó la mano a los hombros para quitarse la capa roja. Su túnica siguió rápidamente y luego sus botas y pantalones. El rey de Asgard estaba desnudo ante su pueblo. Su pene erecto y orgulloso, su omega listo para la reproducción. Se sentó en el trono y puso a Loki en su regazo.

—¿Thor? —preguntó Loki cuando sintió la enorme polla apoyada contra su grieta y el pecho de Thor contra su espalda.

—Prepárate, pequeño. Uniremos nuestros cuerpos ahora —Thor levantó a Loki por las caderas. Por un breve momento, Thor disfrutó de la vista del enorme agujero abierto de Loki goteando con el dulce fluido transparente. El anillo de músculos pulsaba, buscando una polla para tragar. Thor pudo entrar en él con un movimiento limpio.

—¡Ooooohhhhhhhhh! Oh! ¡Oh! —Loki gimió fuerte y largo. La sensación de plenitud, de estar lleno fue mucho más satisfactoria de lo que jamás había soñado. Habían sido ocho largos años, dos menos de lo esperado. Él estaba agradecido por eso. Se había preguntado durante años si encajaría. Oh, cómo encajaba tan bien. El dulce tramo, el glorioso placer/dolor de ser violado por primera vez. Oh Valhalla.

Entonces Thor empujó de nuevo. Loki se quejó ante el relámpago eléctrico de placer que creó la fricción, y luego fue un ataque. Thor empujó hacia él con una fuerza poderosa. Mordió a Loki con fuerza en su cicatriz y Loki gritó. Todos miraron como la polla de Thor subía dentro de Loki una y otra vez. Las manos de Loki descansaban en los reposabrazos del trono, preparándose para cada impacto. Un pequeño rastro de sangre se deslizó por el pecho blanco y sin pelo de Loki. Su cabello negro azabache estaba peinado hacia un lado, empapado de sudor y pegado a su hombro en algunos lugares. Los lamentos de placer de Loki se extendieron por todas partes, haciendo eco a través del pasillo dorado y hacia la calle. A Loki se le recordó en este momento por qué Thor era el alfa de los alfas.

Los dedos de Thor se clavaron en sus caderas, lo que seguramente dejaría moretones en forma de dedos. Gruñó como un lobo, amenazando a todos a su alrededor. La succión entre ellos hizo sonidos obscenos de piel húmeda y descuidada golpeando fuerte en un ritmo perfecto. Las largas piernas de porcelana de Loki se abrieron de par en par con los dedos de los pies curvándose hasta un punto sensual. El brutal reclamo público no dejó ninguna duda sobre el estado de Loki. El rey Elwin y su hija observaron la escena con la boca abierta.

Entonces Loki sintió algo nuevo dentro de su cuerpo. El nudo de Thor se estaba hinchando y se estaba atascando profundamente dentro de él. Las embestidas de Thor se volvieron menos profundas, y de repente Loki entró en pánico cuando la sensación de estar estirado por dentro era demasiado. Era como si las paredes de un globo se llenaran con demasiado aire y estallaran. El útero de Loki era ese globo. Además de eso, Loki sintió que su orgasmo subía por su polla. Sus bolas se tensaron y se agarraron. Cuando Loki gritó su liberación, Thor rugió y lo llenó con su semilla.

Sin saber qué más hacer, algunas de las personas reunidas aplaudieron con torpeza. Thor y Loki sonrieron ante el sonido mientras bajaban de lo alto. Estaban empapados de pies a cabeza con sudor y jugos. Thor besó tiernamente el cuello de Loki, lamiendo su lengua sobre la marca del mordisco. Sus manos vagaron hasta el pecho y la polla de Loki, ahuecando y masajeando la gran extensión de piel cremosa.

—Oh mi pequeña, te quiero mucho. Tan hermosa y perfecta para mí. Nunca había sentido un placer tan exquisito. Nunca me había sentido tan conectado, tan unido en un apareamiento. Eres mi reina Loki. No quiero otro —dijo Thor. Loki sintió que su cuerpo explotaría en todas partes a la vez, estaba tan lleno de placer. Su propia piel zumbaba con electricidad. Su interior se crispó con la maravilla candente que solo el acoplamiento podía proporcionar. Sintió una ráfaga de aire en sus pulmones y algo más. Sintió magia y poder y algo enterrado profundamente dentro de sí mismo irradiaba desde su núcleo. Loki comenzó a brillar.

La piel blanca de Loki ya estaba luminiscente por el esfuerzo y el sudor, pero ahora tenía una luz etérea que brillaba y brillaba en el crepúsculo del sol menguante. La conmoción de la gente se transformó en reverente asombro y se arrodillaron ante su nuevo dios de la fertilidad. El útero de Loki ahora era sagrado y real. Loki se volvió hacia su pareja y le susurró.

—Pienso en lugar de una corona. En su lugar, me gustaría un collar de perlas —Loki sonrió con esa sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que Thor gimiera de deseo. Las pupilas de Thor todavía estaban negras y su olor alfa a humedad era más intenso y espeso de lo que Loki había experimentado antes. Thor había entrado en plena rutina. Durante al menos los siguientes tres días, y probablemente más, estarían encerrados en la dicha carnal hasta que sus cuerpos se rindieran.

Loki gimió. Estaba a cuatro patas sobre la cama de Thor con el culo en el aire, incitando a Thor a follarlo. Pero Thor estaba de mal humor. El agujero de Loki estaba tan abierto que Thor podía mirar profundamente dentro de él y ver las hermosas paredes resbaladizas de color fucsia, hinchadas por la constante penetración. Podía ver las glándulas que hacían la mancha, tan hinchadas de líquido. Parecía doloroso. El pobre Loki necesitaba alivio, necesitaba ser penetrado nuevamente en este, su cuarto día de calor.

Thor presionó un dedo dentro de Loki y masajeó uno hasta que chorreó ese dulce jugo. Thor acercó los labios a la abertura y chupó.

—¡Ahhhh! —Loki gimió de agonía, el dolor era tan intenso. Thor lamió y devoró, emitiendo gruñidos como un hombre hambriento comiendo un festín. Sus manos apretaron el trasero de Loki, masajeando y extendiendo mientras empujaba su rostro más profundamente en ese pliegue.

—¡Oooohhh Thor! ¡Oh Dioses! Aaahhh... ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo soportar mucho más, por favor! — El pene rojo inflamado de Loki estaba tan rígido, era doloroso. Thor empujó su dedo hacia adentro y frotó otra glándula hasta que también rezumaba ese glorioso néctar. Loki se corrió duro, creando una piscina blanca de gasto en sus mantas. No importaba. La maldita cosa se arruinó de todos modos.

—Todavía duele. Por favor, Thor. Anúdame —rogó Loki. Thor agarró su polla permanentemente dura y la dejó deslizarse dentro como un asta de bandera engrasada. Agarró el cabello de Loki, envolviéndolo alrededor de una mano, mientras presionaba los omóplatos de Loki con la otra. Montaba a Loki como una yegua preciada. Cada pequeño fragmento de músculo en el culo bronceado de Thor se flexionó con fuerza animal. Su control sobre el cuerpo de Loki era total. El vientre de Loki estaba ligeramente distendido por toda la semilla que contenía. Thor no podía esperar al final del calor cuando el útero de Loki expulsará el exceso de semilla y la gran ráfaga de fluido blanco brotara de él de una vez. Fue el momento más libertino y celebrado del apareamiento de una pareja. Era de lo que habían tratado todas esas fiestas omega que los nobles solían organizar en sus hogares.

—Tu cuerpo tiene sed de mi semilla pequeña. Un omega tan bueno, aguantando cada gota. Parecerá que ha llegado a término con nuestro hijo cuando termine nuestro apareamiento.

—MMMM... ahhhh. Tan lleno de tu pene. Todo el mundo debería ver la prueba de su virilidad y fecundidad. Fóllame en el trono de nuevo. Haz estallar mi vientre ante el pueblo. Déjalos ver cuánta semilla has puesto dentro de mí —dijo Loki. Thor extendió la mano y acarició la polla de Loki, un raro placer. Loki empujó en la mano de Thor mientras montaba la polla de Thor. Las fuentes duales de placer instaron a Loki a seguir follando mucho después de que su energía se hubiera agotado. Thor lo golpeó brutalmente.

Thor rugió como un león cuando volvió a anudar a Loki, sacudiendo la polla de Loki con furia. Loki gritó cuando se corrió y se desmayó. Thor se derrumbó encima de Loki por un momento antes de rodar hacia un lado, tirando de su pequeño con él, acurrucándolo. Finalmente durmieron.

— ¿Thor? Thor no más. Estoy tan lleno —rogó Loki. Después de ocho días, Loki todavía estaba en celo, pero el final estaba cerca. Thor podía sentirlo. Las glándulas de Loki se estaban secando y el vientre de Loki estaba bajo tanta presión.

—Tienes que volver pequeño. Sólo una vez más para mí. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—¡No! ¡No más por favor! Dijiste eso hace cuatro orgasmos y todavía no me he limpiado el útero. Por favor.

—Shh. Todo estará bien, cariño —Thor frotó su pulgar en pequeños círculos en la parte interna del muslo de Loki. Les había ordenado a los curanderos del palacio que trajeran una silla de parto y le pusieran a Loki atado. Las piernas de Loki fueron abiertas y atadas, inmovilizándolas. En el suelo, en el hueco de la silla, había un gran lavabo para recoger el desorden. Para mayor diversión, Thor también tenía los brazos de Loki atados sobre su cabeza. Su dulce y pequeño omega estaba completamente a su merced. Thor se puso de rodillas y presionó dulces besos en la parte interna de los muslos, las bolas y el estómago de Loki. Se llevó la sedosa polla omega a la boca y la chupó lenta y tiernamente. Acarició la capucha con su lengua, lánguido y amoroso.

—Relájate mi amor. Tu cuerpo aguanta porque todo tu interior está apretado —Thor dijo antes de tragar su longitud de nuevo. Thor no aplicó una succión brutal, sino que amamantó la polla de Loki como un pezón. El dedo de Thor fue al agujero de Loki y rodeó el borde con su dedo, haciendo que el músculo se agitara. Movió su mano hacia la parte interna del muslo de Loki y masajeó el músculo allí. Su mano se movió adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás entre dos actividades hasta que escuchó a Loki dar un suspiro de sorpresa.

El sonido del agua corriendo comenzó y Thor vio el hilo de un fluido blanco saliendo de la entrada de Loki. El goteo se convirtió en un grifo lleno cuando toda la semilla sobrante de Thor se derramó. El alivio que sintió Loki fue muy parecido a vaciar su vejiga. Una sonrisa de borracho curvó sus labios y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Thor miró a su omega, tan saciado que, aunque fácilmente fue el momento más erótico de su vida, solo sintió satisfacción. Cuando terminó, Thor desató a Loki y lo llevó a la bañera para que se lavara. Tiró de la cuerda para llamar a los sirvientes para que comenzaran a limpiar mientras estaban en el baño. Se tomarían su tiempo para limpiarse para que cuando salieran, pudieran meterse en una cama limpia con sábanas limpias y dormir durante una semana completa.

La ceremonia de la boda y la posterior coronación fue bastante decepcionante dada la otra demostración pública reciente de su unión y poder. Sin embargo, la colocación de la corona sobre la cabeza de Loki fue un momento importante, porque era oficial y vinculante. Loki era la nueva reina de Asgard y el nuevo dios de la fertilidad. Para las hembras alfas de Asgard, él era su santo patrón, a quien respondían todas sus oraciones por los niños.

En su fiesta de bodas, Loki se reunió con sus amigos.

—¡Felicidades! —dijo Volstagg.

—¡Aquí aquí! ¡Y dos años antes! ¡Es una bendición! —dijo Fandral. Loki les sonrió y luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sif. Ella sonreía, pero había una súplica en ellos que no podía ignorar.

—Mi querida amiga. No te olvidé —dijo Loki, abrazando a Sif con fuerza—. Tendrás gemelos. Un niño y una niña, siempre que tú y Fandral se apareen esta noche.

—¿De verdad? — preguntó ella, con la voz quebrada. Loki sonrió y ella lo besó en los labios en agradecimiento. Sorprendió a todos un poco, incluso consiguiendo un gruñido territorial de Thor. Pero Sif se volvió rápidamente hacia Fandral, lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del pasillo. 

Yeiiiiiii terminamos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia y estuvieron comentando, votando o simplemente leyendo, apreciaría mucho que me expresaran que tanto les gusto o si no fue así, me ayuda a mejorar y conocerlos.

Espero no se sientan muy decepcionados del final, se que parece un pococ incompleto, pero así le salió a la autora y creo que aún así es genial.

Besucoros y abrazucoros.

Bye que bye.


End file.
